Labors of Love
by Late 2 the party
Summary: This is my take on how PJ came to be. It will center around Pacey and Joey working together on 'True Love' and the Potter Bed & Breakfast. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or original plot ideas. Those belong to the "Dawson's Creek" folks.
1. Chapter 1

"You better not be going against the grain over there, Potter," Pacey hollered from his position at the stern.

"Oh yeah?! And what if I am?! You gonna find yourself another indentured servant? Because people will really line up for that job," Joey retorted. She held her arms up pretending to read from a scribe. "Wanted: free labor. Must take orders from high school slacker boy. Compensation: none. Applicants must provide the snacks."

"Cute, Potter. That reminds me ... You have been neglecting your snack duties."

Joey scoffed at him as she bent down to pick something up from the brown bag by her feet. "Bessie says that Chex mix is too expensive, so you better enjoy this last bag," she said as she hurled the bag toward him.

"Sisters Potter are cutting me off?! I mean what does a guy have to do to maintain some decent snackage?" he questioned, giving Joey his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh hush. We take very good care of you. Even if you weren't housebroken when we found you," she said with a grin that suggested she really enjoyed insinuating he was a stray. "Besides, I was going to offer you some homemade mix, but it seems that would not be up to your standards."

"No no. That will do nicely. Yes, I think the Captain would enjoy some of the Potter special."

At the sound of Pacey referring to himself as 'Captain', again, Joey gave him her best eye roll and returned her attention to her spot on the hull of 'True Love.' "Well, if you're good, you may come over this weekend and I'll show you how to make it."

Pacey considered arguing the whole 'show you' point, but decided against it. Joey Potter had just invited him over! He chuckled to himself realizing that he wouldn't need to concoct a reason to show up at the Potter B&B on Saturday. Smiling a little wider than intended, he said, "That sounds good, Potter."

Joey looked up just in time to see the ends of his mouth curl up. What was that feeling in her stomach, she wondered. She quickly dismissed it as an indicator that she must be hungry or something. "OK then. Now leave me be. Otherwise, the Captain may yell at me. He's a real pain in the ass." Joey could not believe she made the mistake of calling him Captain. Great, now she'd never hear the end of it, she thought

"I like that, Potter," Pacey said with a shit-eating grin. "Let's have more of that."

Joey stuck her tongue out at him. He's lucky he wasn't closer to her or she really would have let him have it. "Bite me, Pacey."

They worked awhile in a comfortable silence. Well, not complete silence because Pacey could be heard humming along to the classic rock that was booming from his portable radio. Pacey worked on the stern while Joey tackled the bow. This had become a common occurrence these days. Neither was exactly sure how it happened, there wasn't any discussion or established agreement, but it had. It was like so many other things this past year. Joey needed something, Pacey was there, and vice versa. It was simple, natural, and comforting. At some point it started to become more, for one of them at least.

Pacey continued to work while jamming out to "Free Bird." When that song ended, a familiar Cheap Trick tune started. Much to his surprise, Pacey could faintly hear Joey singing along, "I want you to want me, I need you to need me …" Those familiar with the Pacey-Joey banter would assume he would have seized this opportunity for mockery, but Pacey was more perceptive these days. He knew that Joey singing along meant she felt comfortable in her surroundings. She was not someone who often allowed herself to be vulnerable, and he was not someone to take advantage of that vulnerability. Pacey enjoyed a fair fight. Plus, he relished hearing her voice.

As the song began to come to an end, Pacey began moving off the port bow. "Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?" He did not get very far before stopping in his tracks to admire his work partner. When she had arrived to their work site after school today, Joey was wearing a long-sleeve t-shirt. He noticed that she had since shed this layer of clothing placing it on the sawhorse he had been using earlier. In it's place he saw a red spaghetti strap tank top. Her recently exposed skin glimmered in the sunlight. The knowledge that she had taken clothes off, no matter how not scandalous, made his heart skip a beat. Her hair was in the process of falling out of the ponytail she had carefully put it in this morning. Pacey noticed one strand of hair in particular moving softly against her back in the light breeze. He silently chastised himself for being jealous of that strand of hair. To touch her without fear of repercussions was a luxury he, Pacey Witter, did not have.

Instead, he was faced with the fear of rejection. He had kissed her once before, which had not had the desired effect. Pacey had recovered from that rejection pretty effortlessly, but things were different now. He really knew her now. For example, he knew that she was concentrating on the sanding she was doing, which meant that her bottom lip was firmly held beneath her top teeth. He also knew that she wasn't just fun when she loosened up, but rather just being in her presence was a gift. Pacey also had to contend with the fear of losing her completely. Once he allowed himself to touch her, he could not un-ring that bell because he knew his body would give his feelings away. One touch and even Oblivious Joey Potter would know something had changed. Pacey was not ready to take that risk because he wanted this goddess in his life. He needed her there and not just because she was good with sandpaper.

Pacey was still daydreaming about being that strand of hair when he realized that Cheap Trick could no longer be heard from his radio. He quickly recognized that he better quickly say or do something before Joey caught him staring. Pacey walked behind Joey pretending to inspect her work. "You know, Josephine, that looks pretty good. Nice work."

Joey cringed at the sound of her full name. Leave it to Pacey to give her a compliment mixed with an insult. "Yeah, looks like the elbow grease I acquired after years of mopping floors at the Ice House have really paid off," she replied sarcastically. She paused for a moment before saying, "I've actually been wanting to ask you where you learned to do all these things, Pacey. I mean, you were always breaking things when we were younger, but I didn't know you could fix them too."

If someone else had asked him that question he likely would have responded with a typical non-committal response, "Funny you should ask me that. To really understand the gift that is Pacey J. Witter, one must start at the very beginning. It all started with a boy and his Playskool toolbox …" but Pacey was too focused on the fact that Joey wanted to ask _him_ something to provide a witty response. He thought about how she said she had been thinking about it, about him, for a while. That information was all it took to completely disarm him. "Well, knowing the difference between a straight head and Phillips screwdriver was one of the few things that was rewarded by the attention of one, John Witter. When I was really little I spent time with my Grandpop in his tool shed. Then, when Chief Witter realized I wasn't doomed to ruin everything I touched, he let me work with him in the garage sometimes. Of course, using his tools for unauthorized activities was severely frowned upon, and I received no small number of whippings for that particular offense. Luckily, I was able to begin collecting my own set of tools, so I wouldn't have to rely on his. Some I inherited from my Grandpop after he passed. Others I accumulated from working with Mitch over the years." Joey nodded her head acknowledging that Dawson certainly wasn't interested in tickering along side Mr. Leery. "The remaining I purchased with my Screen Play Video fortune. Well, except for this." Pacey held up a rather large hammer. "Deputy Doug actually gave me this one right after I got my girl here," he said patting the hull of 'True Love."

"It's huge!" Joey squealed.

"Yeah, my big brother has a tendency to ... Overcompensate," Pacey replied with a raised eyebrow.

Joey blushed at the implication, but forged ahead saying, "And you would know nothing about that, right funny man?" Then she gave Pacey a knowing look. She may have been a bit prudish, but Joey still wasn't going to let him off easy. She was grateful to Doug for mustering up some level of thoughtfulness for his brother. Joey sometimes had the feeling that no one was really looking out for Pacey and that made her ... Angry? Frustrated? Sad? She wasn't exactly sure yet, but she knew she didn't like it. Joey was aware that the original impetus for the project had been as a source of distraction while Pacey mended his broken heart. But some how what happened with Andie seemed like an after thought now. Pacey was invested in 'True Love'. They both were really.

"Haha. Very funny, Miss Queen of Sarcasm," Pacey quipped back. "What about you? They don't exactly teach these things in books and I know you didn't take industrial arts."

Joey considered his question for a moment. Visions of her father came flooding into her consciousness. She shook her head in an effort to remove those thoughts before they were able to take hold. It was still too painful to think about Mike Potter. "Oh you know, I was heavily influenced by the works of Bob Villa. Now, I'll need to put together a list of groceries for you to get before Saturday," Joey said in an unsophisticated effort to change the topic.

Pacey recognized the look on Joey's face. It was similar to the one she got whenever she was thinking about her mom. This look held even more disappointment and raw emotion. Pacey didn't know the specifics, but he did recall Mr. Potter being quite handy growing up. Pacey became momentarily disappointed that Joey decided not to share any of that with him, but that feeling quickly turned to empathy when he recognized that it must be painful for Joey to talk about her recently imprisoned father. He internally vowed to be present for her if and when she was ready to talk about him. Pacey was in no rush. He would follow her lead. "Tell ya what … We've done some good work here today. How's about we clean up, I'll take you home, and you can write out that grocery list?" Pacey suggested. He silently hoped she would agree because this plan would give him more time with her today. He certainly had no intention of going grocery shopping alone. He'd figure out a way to get her to join him later.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacey leaned back in his chair looking up at the clock ticking on the wall. He silently reviewed his plan for the day: attend homeroom to be marked present, then sneak out the side door of the school, and spend the rest of the day working on _True Love_. "Yes, that sounds like a grand plan. Much better than wasting away in this hole of supposed higher education," Pacey thought to himself. He spent the remainder of 1st period making a mental note of all the things he planned to accomplish on his girl today. As the clock showed the end of the hour, Pacey sprang from his seat, the sound of the bell setting him free. He walked swiftly and with determination through the halls of the school. Pacey quickly turned the corner by what used to be Mr. Peterson's classroom. He was quickly reminded of the unfortunate events that took place there last year. His thoughts were with Jack as he walked quickly through the hall. In his state of distraction, Pacey did not see the figure coming toward him and ran smack dab into the person.

"What the?!" Joey yelled as her notes and books crashed to the floor. "God, Pacey, look where you're going!" she said after recognizing her assailant.

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Jo. Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" Pacey asked with genuine concern. He quickly knelt to pick up the large mess he had made. "Goodness, woman, do you really need all this stuff? Seems like overkill to me."

"You know what, Pace? I do not remember asking the opinion of someone who is clearly up to no good. Now spare me any further rhetoric. _Some_ of us have to go to class."

Pacey finished picking up Joey's schoolwork and set to trying to make some sense of organization to it. "Look, Jo. I'm really sorry I ran into you. I didn't mean to."

Joey's annoyance dissipated slightly at the sound of his sincere apology. "I know, Pacey. It's just that I'm on my way to a big test and I hardly got any sleep last night because Alexander would not stop crying." Just then the bell rang signaling the start of 2nd period. "Great … and now I'm late." She grabbed her things from Pacey, who was unsuccessful in putting them in any semblance of order, and rushed down the hall.

Pacey felt terrible as he watched her go. He knew how important it was to Joey that she performed well in school. He also knew that she was extremely hard on herself. Knowing he had caused her additional stress was unacceptable to him. At that moment Pacey resolved to make it better. He ran down the hall in the direction Joey had just left. He stopped in front of the door that he knew was the location of Joey's 2nd period class. He could hear Dr. Rand's voice scolding Joey for her tardiness. Pacey quickly wiped the light sweat from his brow and knocked politely on the door. "Now what?" Dr. Rand said with irritation. "Come in."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Dr. Rand, but may I speak with you for a moment?" Pacey requested. Joey looked at him in horror. She could not believe this was happening.

"Yes, but you better make it fast, Mr. Witter, I have a test to administer," Dr. Rand responded as he joined Pacey in the hall.

Joey could hardly tolerate the anxiety she experienced in those brief moments while Pacey was in the hall saying who knows what to her teacher. Not knowing what to do with herself, Joey remained standing until Dr. Rand finally returned. "Miss Potter, you may take your seat. I trust you will do well on my exam." Joey looked at him in disbelief. Dr. Rand was known for refusing to let students take his tests if they were late to class. "What did Pacey say to him?" she thought to herself. However, there was no time to consider the events that took place in the hall. Joey quickly found her seat and pulled out her pencil. She'd have to make Pacey tell her the truth later. Right now, she had a test to ace.

Pacey momentarily stood outside Dr. Rand's classroom. He was thankful that his charm had been successful in not causing Joey more trouble. He would've been very upset if Joey had not been allowed to take her test because of something he did. Pacey then became aware that his encounter with Miss Potter had changed his plan for the day entirely. "Maybe it's for the better," Pacey thought as he walked toward his own classroom. He would go to class, but was certainly in no hurry to get there.

The remainder of the school day passed painfully slowly for both of them. Joey, who was unaccustomed to not knowing things, was making herself crazy with the possibilities of what transpired between Pacey and her teacher. and this particular unknown was making her crazy. "What did Pacey say to him? Why did he come back? He could've gotten himself into trouble," Joey's day was full of similar thoughts. Pacey was frustrated with being at school. He found class even more disappointing than usual considering he had been looking forward to spending the day outside working on _True Love_. Pacey was also anxious to see Joey. She seemed so upset with him earlier and he couldn't bear not being able to talk to her. He had tried to find her at lunch, but was unsuccessful. "She must have been studying in a classroom somewhere," Pacey thought.

When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the school day, Pacey rushed to Joey's locker not wanting to miss her again. He found her right where he'd hoped she would be, meticulously putting her books in her locker. "Hey Potter," Pacey said as he advanced toward her.

"Pacey," she replied in an ambiguous tone. Pacey was unsure the meaning of her response, so he was tentative in his approach. He reached her locker just as she was putting on her backpack.

"Look, Jo. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to run into you. And I know that Dr. Rand doesn't let students take tests if they're late. I just had to do something. I didn't want you to not be able to take your test because of me," Pacey said in an onslaught of apologies.

Joey looked at him in a way that suggested he hadn't quite said what she wanted to hear. She continued walking out of the school. Pacey stopped for a moment in frustration. He knew Joey could be tough, but he hadn't anticipated this treatment. "Why won't she talk to me? She was able to take her test, right?" Pacey thought to himself. "Wait up, Jo," he said as he trotted after her.

At the sound of his request, Joey stopped and whirled around to face him, her brown hair narrowly missing his face. "Pacey, where were you headed in such a hurry this morning? Huh?" Pacey looked at her, confused. "Answer me," she demanded.

"I was going to the yard to work on _True Love,"_ Pacey responded, not daring to challenge her.

"So you were skipping class, then?" she asked not waiting for an answer. "Pacey, I know you want to make it out of Capeside. And you will, but skipping class is not gonna get you there. Not to mention that I've been tutoring you, so what does that say about how I've been spending my time?" Ostensibly, she had asked him a question, but Pacey recognized her accusatory tone.

As soon as she finished speaking, Pacey recognized the errors of his ways. She cared. Joey Potter cared about _him_. He knew that when this particular woman demonstrates concern she does so with anger. "You're right, Jo. I'm sorry that I made a bone-headed decision. I really am grateful to you for helping me with math. Please don't give up on me," he implored her.

Joey was taken aback by his vulnerability. She wasn't anticipating such an honest response from her long-time sparring partner. One glance in his pleading ocean blues eyes and her anger completely dissolved. "I'm not, Pace. But I swear, Witter, if you think I'm going to tutor you for a class you don't even attend …" her voiced trailed off.

"Won't happen again, Potter. I swear," Pacey said as he joined her side.

"It better not." The two walked together in a surprisingly comfortable silence. If either of them had had a similar conversation with anyone else, there would have undoubtedly been a prolonged period of awkwardness. They kept walking in rhythm toward the Potter B&B. After awhile, Joey realized she still didn't have any answers as to what happened in the hallway today. "Wait, Pacey, I almost forgot. What did you say to Dr. Rand?"

Pacey looked at her with a grin. "I just reasoned with the man. It was very simple really. Seems he remembers me fondly from our soirée with snails freshman year."

Joey knew by his vague response that Pacey was never going to tell her the truth about what was said. She decided not to press for more information. "Sometimes talking to you is an extraordinarily futile endeavor." Pacey smiled noticing that they had returned to their pleasant banter. "Whatever you said to him, Pace, thank you."

"Don't mention it, Potter," Pacey responded as his chest swelled with pride.


	3. Chapter 3

Pacey reluctantly opened one eye searching for the source of the terrible noise that disrupted his sleep on an otherwise quiet Saturday. Finally identifying the culprit, he rolled over and swatted at his alarm clock. "9:00am?! What kind of cruel punishment is this?" Pacey said aloud to no one in particular.

"You say something little brother?" Doug questioned.

"Huh? No, Dougie," he said opening both eyes. "You are looking mighty spiffy this fine day. Let me guess, Barbara Streisand is coming to town?"

"Not your best work, Pacey," Doug replied with disinterest. "Now what has my slacker brother up before noon on a Saturday? Should I be worried?"

"Stand down, Deputy Doug," Pacey said giving him a smart ass salute. "Just going over to Joey's to do some stuff," he stated intending to display nonchalance. However, the slight upturn of his mouth gave away his true feelings.

"Stuff, eh?" Doug responded, pausing for a moment.

"Just leave it alone, Doug," Pacey thought to himself.

"Make sure some of your 'stuff' for the day includes cleaning up the bathroom. You may live like slob, but I do not."

"Yeah sure, whatever, Doug," Pacey said deciding not to push the issue. He was just relieved Doug didn't say or ask anything more about Joey. Doug had demonstrated some decent big brother behavior recently, but Pacey wasn't ready to trust him with an honest conversation about Joey.

"Well, I'm heading out. You better shower or Bessie may not even let you in the door."

Pacey started a reply, but Doug had already left the room. Realizing that his brother was indeed right, Pacey headed for the bathroom. He was under strict instructions to pick Joey up from work at the marina at precisely 10:00am or "no Chex mix." As Pacey showered, he recalled the conversation he had with Joey walking her home from school yesterday.

After settling the whole skipping class/Dr. Rand fiasco, Joey talked to him about how crucial it was that she continued to perform well academically. She spoke quickly and in run-on sentences, which Pacey knew was a sign that Joey was legitimately stressed. He had experience with helping high-achievers cope with academic stress, but Joey was different. Her behavior was not driven by a need to check a box on a college application. Her motivations ran much deeper. It wasn't that Andie had an easy life - Pacey was intimately acquainted with its numerous complications - but the McPhee's had money. And let's face it, money makes things easier.

If the Potters had money, Joey wouldn't have to work for that sleaze ball, Rob. She wouldn't be convinced that getting a scholarship was her only ticket out of Capeside. She might actually have a bed to sleep in instead of the living room couch. She wouldn't be checking the mail multiple times per day hoping to receive the insurance check from the Ice House, so they could actually start work on the Potter B&B. He wanted those things for her, but the Witters didn't have money either. Though Pacey knew it wouldn't matter if they did because as the designated loser of the family it wouldn't benefit him in any way. With that unpleasant thought, Pacey turned off the water and hurried to get dressed.

Ten minutes later Pacey arrived at the marina with five minutes to spare. He was leaning against the Witter Wagoneer when Joey walked out of the marina. "Your chariot, my lady," he said opening the passenger side door.

"This hunk of junk is my chariot? Figures. Other girls get carriages and glass slippers, but Joey Potter gets the Wagoneer and ... You," she said with an unfounded sense of self-deprecation.

"I'll have you know that you could do much worse than Pacey J. Witter."

"True, but I could do much better too," Joey responded playfully.

Pacey put his hand over his heart. "You wound me, Potter."

"Meh, you'll survive," she said as Pacey closed her door. He ran around the side of the car and climbed in next to her.

"Maybe, but if your words don't kill me, then that smell that's following you around will."

"Home, Jeeves," Joey commanded.

"Yes, Miss Daisy," Pacey said with a reminiscent smile.

Ten minutes later they were in Joey's kitchen. "Pacey, you're here to _make_ food, not eat it all."

"I have it on good authority that the chef gets to taste the ingredients. Plus, _someone_ made me wake up before my circadian preference, so I haven't had breakfast yet."

Joey groaned. "One bowl of cereal, and then no more. We have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am!" Pacey said sitting down to pour the biggest bowl of cereal he could find. Joey began moving efficiently through the kitchen, Pacey watching her in awe. "Hold on, here. Unless my memory fails me, you are not a particularly good cook. I'm not gonna end up with food poisoning again, right?"

"I can follow a simple recipe, smart ass," Joey replied with irritation. After considering his question for a moment, she added, "Besides, there's no chicken in this recipe."

"Oh, thank goodness," he stated with clear relief at the memory of the pain caused by Joey's chicken. Joey scowled at him. "What?" he said innocently. "I am ready for direction, Miss Potter. Guide me," Pacey proclaimed with his hands out in front of him.

"First, you need to wash those dirty hands of yours. With soap, Pacey."

"I'll have you know that my hands are perfectly clean, Josephine. But I am planning to be a great sous chef for you today, so will ignore your innuendo and follow your instructions."

"You're going to follow my instructions? Well, that's a first! I'm glad you've come to your senses, Pacey. You really should listen to me more often," she said clearly enjoying her power. "Now mix the cereals, pretzels, and nuts into this large bowl. And do not let me see you put any in your mouth." Joey set about creating the mixture of Worcestershire sauce, seasoned salt, garlic powder, onion powder and cayenne pepper on the stove.

Pacey did as he was instructed. He stopped occasionally to "conduct a quality assurance test" and was consequently hit each time in the arm by his head chef. As he was mixing, Pacey thought about the rest of yesterday's conversation with Joey. He had prepared his best puppy dog eyes to entice her to go grocery shopping with him. He had even been willing to admit that he needed her help to find the right ingredients. All of this in pursuit of more time with her, but to his surprise, none of those tactics were necessary. She had simply made the grocery list and asked him to bring their truck around. It was as if she had never considered that they might not go together. Pacey smiled at that realization. Then he thought, "Someone is going to have to teach that girl to drive stick!" Pacey silently resolved that "someone" might as well be him.

Pacey was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a cry coming from Joey. He began to panic afraid that the worst had happened. "No! It doesn't look right, "she said. "I think I burned it."

Relieved to see that Joey hadn't burned herself, Pacey began to say, "Jo, everything doesn't have to be perf ..." He abruptly stopped his words at the sight of tears welling up in Joey's eyes. "What's goin on, Jo?" he said sensing there was more behind those tears than burnt sauce.

"I messed it all up! I can't even do this right," Joey protested. Pacey watched her with concern. "It's my Mom's recipe, OK, Pacey?! I've been missing her a lot lately. You know, with the whole my Dad being arrested and everything with Dawson. I just wanted to do something to feel closer to her." Joey began to cry harder. "She used to make us Chex mix all the time and I've forgotten how she made it. I feel like I'm forgetting everything, and it scares me. It's just not fair, Pacey," Joey proclaimed finally allowing herself to break down.

Pacey looked at her, not with pity, but empathy. "No, Joey, it's not fair," he said as he moved to pull her into an embrace. "It's not fair at all." She put her hands up to his chest in a weak protest against the hug he was trying to give her. Pacey took advantage of his strength and pulled her closer as she cried. "It's ok to be sad, Joey. Don't worry. We'll figure it out," he said to her in a slow, calming voice. "You will always remember your mother," he continued. "I am so honored that you decided to share a piece of your Mom with me." Pacey's heart filled with love for the beautiful girl in his arms. He was amazed at her intense vulnerability and strength. In that moment, Pacey wanted nothing more than to set things right in her world. He wanted to steal Lillian Potter back from the death grasp of cancer. He wanted Mike Potter to be the father that she deserved. Despite his evolving feelings for Joey, he even wanted things to be right between her and Dawson again. Pacey could not provide any of these things, but he could hold her. He could be there for her now and in the future, for as long as she would have him. "I'm here, Jo. Go ahead, let it out," Pacey said placing a soft kiss on the side of her head while she fell deeper into the safety of his chest.

Bessie's eyes filled with tears. She had heard Joey yell and went to the door of the kitchen to check on her little sister. Hearing Joey's painful words, Bessie prepared to go into protective sister mode. She had been surprised yesterday when Joey told her that she was planning to make Chex mix with Pacey. Bessie liked Pacey fine and the two had been spending more time together, but she wasn't convinced that he was up for the responsibility that came along with being privy to a cherished memory of their mother. She opened the kitchen door and saw Pacey holding Joey in a warm embrace. In that instant, Bessie felt completing confident in Pacey's ability to provide her sister with all the comfort she needed. Bessie could remind her later that you put the Chex mix in the oven, not on the stove. But for now, Pacey had things handled.


	4. Chapter 4

Joey sat on the dock sipping coffee wearing her pink terry cloth robe and slippers. She loved early mornings before the hustle and bustle of responsibility was allowed to set in. Joey treasured Sunday mornings even more these days because she did not have to work at the marina until later. Her mother loved Sunday mornings for the same reason. It was the one time that she did not have to work one of the too many draining jobs she held to provide for her daughters. Joey smiled at the thought of her mother. She had recovered from her emotional turmoil yesterday and was back to feeling close to her most favorite person.

Joey found her thoughts wandering to the person who held her yesterday. Pacey had been so kind to her yesterday. He had held her until she had no more tears left to cry. She was slightly embarrassed that he had seen her that way. He was right of course. Her decision to share a piece of her mother with him was meaningful and not one she took lightly. Joey realized she felt comfortable with this boy who used to be her nemesis. He knew her. She found herself wanting to see him; for him to see that she was OK. Joey took one last look at the creek and headed inside to get dressed.

She found him in the very first place she looked. Joey smiled at his newfound predictability. Was it that this once spontaneous nomad had become truly predictable or had he simply become predictable to her? She did not have time to consider this thought before he was greeting her from his position at the stern of _True Love_. "Hey Jo. How are you?"

Joey heard his question and knew he was genuinely concerned with the answer. She had broken down in front of him and he had stayed. Of course it wasn't the first time she found comfort in the presence of Pacey Witter. Joey's thoughts immediately went back to the days leading up to the worst day of her young life. After her diagnosis, Lily Potter had spent a long time in the hospital. However, when the doctors began describing her care as "palliative," she had asked to go home. She wanted to be on the creek, not in a sterile hospital room.

Joey had attended to her mother's every need day and night. She brought her ice chips and Chapstick to ease her dry mouth. She massaged lavender lotion into her hands every night in hopes that she would sleep peacefully. When Lily still felt strong enough to hold her head up, Joey had fluffed her pillow every chance she could. They read _Little Women_ together for probably the 10th time. Only this time, Joey was responsible for all the reading because Lily had become too weak to take a turn. Joey always emphasized her mother's favorite parts that were underlined in her worn copy of the classic. Most of these had involved Josephine March, Lily Potter's most beloved literary character.

Since her mother's death, Joey had been in a constant state of rereading _Little Women_. It was no secret that Jo embodied many of the characteristics that Lily Potter wanted for her youngest daughter. Joey consulted _Little Women_ as a guide that, in the absence of her mother, could help her navigate the difficult journey of adolescence. She had discovered that if she stopped reading her mother's favorite book, she would start to feel lost or unsure of herself. Joey had not done much reading last year; she was too busy with her tumultuous relationship with Dawson. When Joey had found that relationship to be surprisingly unfulfilling, she returned to _Little Women_.

"I'd have a stable full of Arabian steeds, rooms piled with books, and I'd write out of a magic inkstand, so that my works should be as famous as Laurie's music. I want to do something splendid before I go into my castle—something heroic, or wonderful—that won't be forgotten after I'm dead. I don't know what, but I'm on the watch for it, and mean to astonish you all, some day. I think I shall write books, and get rich and famous; that would suit me, so that is my favorite dream."

Joey understood that being in that particular relationship had eclipsed her individuality. That allowing the dream of a romantic relationship with the boy she had yearned for had stifled all her other dreams. She finally admitted that this was not what Jo March would have done, and was not what her mother would have wanted her to do. So Joey had ended the romantic relationship in pursuit of more. She had been proud of her decision, but that didn't mean it hadn't hurt; that she wasn't still hurting.

"Hey Pacey. I'm doing pretty well, thanks. It looks like it's going to be a nice day," Joey said as she worked to stop her thoughts from going down the "Dawson Trail."

"Yes, it does," Pacey agreed as he bent over to pull out two iced teas from the cooler at his feet. He walked over to Joey who put her hand out. Pacey placed a large piece of sandpaper into her outreached hand. She gave him a look of surprise and feigned disgust. "What? You know the rules, Potter. All refreshments must be _earned_." Joey rolled her eyes at him.

"The refreshments really aren't worth the poor treatment. I am a skilled worker, you know." Pacey nodded his head at her, and then pointed to her spot at the bow. "Move, Witter," Joey said as she pushed him aside much harder than was necessary. Pacey grunted, but simply returned to his work. As the pair worked in a comfortable silence, Joey's thoughts returned to her mother.

Joey learned at a young age that the word "cancer" changes people. It spreads beyond even those who are immediately affected. After her mother's diagnosis, people began to look at Joey with fear in their eyes. They asked her how Lily was doing, but most didn't actually want to know. They didn't want to hear about the horrible effects cancer was having on her body. They definitely didn't want to think about 13 year-old Joey caring for her mother and her cancer-ridden body. That merely made them uncomfortable; people say thoughtless things when faced with discomfort. Joey quickly learned that it was easiest to muster a small smile and say she was fine.

She also learned that sometimes people want to be allowed to do something; it makes them feel better. Sickness and pending death make people think and feel so many things with which they would prefer not to be faced. Joey identified their feelings of powerlessness, so she would allow them to cook for the Potter family. At first Joey merely accepted the casseroles begrudgingly. Truthfully, she hated them. Before cancer had entered their lives, no one made the Potters casseroles. No one brought food when Mike Potter went to prison for drug possession the first time. The thought had not even crossed their minds because people will offer help only after they've decided that you aren't actually responsible for whatever bad thing was happening to you. Cancer was bad luck. At worst, it was bad genes. Joey knew that drug use was a completely different story. She had been carrying the weight of her father's "weak character" since she was an elementary school student. When Mike Potter went back to prison, Joey knew better than to think any one would be making her casseroles.

Dawson had of course been there for Joey throughout her mother's battle. He had always helped her verbalize her fears. On the rare night that Bessie would instruct Joey to leave the house because their mother's pain had become unbearable, Joey would always go directly to Dawson's house. She would sleep over in his bed. If he weren't home, she would wait for him inside the darkness of his closet. The Leery house was calm and predictable. It provided respite from the pain that was ever present at the Potter's house.

The rest of the Leerys had provided support as well. Mrs. Leery would come over and visit with her friend. She had insisted on cleaning the house periodically. Mr. Leery had chopped wood, so that Lily could enjoy a fire in the hearth. He had tinkered around the house doing small repairs. Mr. Leery had actually put in the dock that was still in use at the Potter's house today. Lily had requested a new one because the old one was in such poor shape. She had wanted a sturdy dock for her daughter to use when rowing across the creek to visit Dawson. Ironically, it wasn't Dawson who helped Mitch Leery put in that dock. It was a young Pacey Witter.

Joey remembered the small toolbox Pacey had carried with him to her house on those days. Pacey had been the one person who didn't treat Joey like she was a porcelain doll. He wasn't afraid of her or the pain she might cause him by acknowledging that life had been unfair to Joey Potter. Instead, he joked with her. He had teased her a little less during that time, but he still provided her with glorious distraction from the reality of her life. During the final days, when Joey began missing school, Dawson and Pacey had both visited with her after school. At Joey's request, Dawson had brought her homework and caught her up on academics, while Pacey would provide the real updates: who liked whom or who got suspended for talking back to a teacher. If the gossip mill had been slow that day, he would describe in ridiculous detail the awful food that was served in the cafeteria. Joey had often asked if any one said anything about her or her family in school, and Pacey would always create an elaborate lie to convince her that small town Capeside had already moved on from the Potter drama. Joey knew it wasn't true, but she allowed herself to pretend it was. She refused to think that her mother's last days on Earth would be marred by scandal.

During these visits, Pacey would always eat from one of the many casseroles that had been delivered. In true Pacey fashion, he had quickly begun making requests: "This one is good. See if you can get more of that ... Baked spaghetti is amazing, but we need some garlic bread. I mean, really, who eats pasta without at least a bread stick?!" So Joey had begun asking the people who asked (but didn't really want to know) how she was doing to please make the foods Pacey liked. She had hated having the casseroles in her refrigerator because it merely reminded her of what she already knew ... her mother was dying. Joey had decided that at least if they offered Pacey's favorites, then they would be helping someone because she knew that even though he rarely talked about it, life in the Witter household was not easy for its youngest member.

Thinking of Pacey brought Joey back to the present. She stopped her work on _True Love_ and walked back to join him. "Oh Pace, I almost forgot … I brought you something," she said as she pulled out a bag of the Chex mix they had tried making together yesterday. "After you left, Bessie reminded me that my Mom used the oven, not the stove, to make her mix. I think it turned out pretty nicely."

Pacey smiled at her broadly. "Thanks, Jo," he said as he put a handful of Chex mix into his mouth. "My goodness, this is great! Beats boughten Chex mix any day." He put another large handful into his mouth.

"Boughten, Pacey?"

"Yes, boughten," Pacey responded. "You know, as opposed to home-made."

"I see you're making up words again."

"It is a word," Pacey protested.

"I assure you, it is not," Joey argued.

"Well, then it should be." Pacey handed Joey her now earned refreshment. Hey Jo?" She gave him her best 'you're ridiculous' look. "Thanks again for sharing your recipe with me."

"You're welcome, Pacey. Thanks for, you know ... Being there," Joey replied with a slight blush.

"Anytime, Potter, anytime," he responded casually trying to make her feel more comfortable. He quickly became serious though, saying, "I mean it. You can talk to me about your mother any time. I will always be honored to hear as much about her as you're willing to share."

"Sure, Pace," she said swallowing hard to keep the tears that started welling in her eyes from falling. Recognizing that she would start crying if she didn't change the topic, Joey asked, "Weren't you supposed to go to your parents' house this morning?"

"Yeah, I did," he responded succinctly.

Joey knew not to expect him to elaborate much on this particular topic, but she still felt compelled to communicate her support to him. "Look Pacey, if I'm going to tell you things about my Mom, then it's only fair that you share too. I mean, you don't have to, but I just ... I want you to know that you always can. OK?"

Pacey considered her suggestion for a moment. "I know, Jo. I know." They both recognized that this amount of sharing was plenty for two historically private people. Both of who typically responded to emotions with sarcasm, wit, and too comfortable self-deprecation. Nevertheless, their relationship had reached a point were neither was going to just sit back and allow someone to speak badly of the other; even if "someone" was the person themselves.

"This is really good, Potter. You should serve this at the B&B. Like put it in a bowl for guests or something. They will love it! Yeah, I think I'm just gonna sit here for a bit and do some more quality assurance tests. I mean, if guests are gonna be eating it, then we really need to make sure it's up to snuff." He laid back in a deck chair and continued shoving handfuls of Chex mix in his mouth.

Joey rolled her eyes. "You're really good at making up jobs for yourself, huh Witter?" She had already thought about wanting to put as much of her mom into the B&B as possible. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet, but the B&B was her mother's dream. The fact that Pacey suggested they serve her food, illustrated how much he really understood her vision. Joey really appreciated it, so she wanted to show him in a way fitting for these two. Joey walked over toward him. When she reached him, she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him innocently. Then she abruptly pushed him over and laughed as he fell to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday came way too quickly for Pacey's liking. In his estimation, he had little use for formal education. He had been told his whole life that he would not amount to anything, so what was the point of enduring eight hours of torture five days per week? Pacey had focused more on academics when he was in a relationship with Andie, but that hadn't represented genuine interest. He had loved Andie, but man was that girl demanding. Telling her no was futile, so he studied. Then they broke up and Pacey thought he would never work hard at anything again. What was the point if he was only going to fail again?

Of course this line of thinking didn't last long because he was currently investing everything he had into _True Love_. His soiree with academic success had reminded him that he wasn't actually dumb. Though he would never admit it, Joey was right. Skipping class or failing would only serve to close doors, which would limit his options to escape the small town existence. So as much as he hated it, he woke up ready to face the school day. While this renewed commitment to at least academic mediocrity was about him and no one else, he'd still prefer to do it with someone. Lately his 'someone' was a girl from the wrong side of the creek.

Pacey parked the Witter Wagoneer at the end of the driveway of what he hoped was soon to be the Potter B&B. He knocked lightly on the screen door and walked in without waiting for a response. The house was surprisingly quiet with no one is sight. "Joey? Hey Potter, ya here?" Pacey hollered. Not receiving a response, he decided to help himself to breakfast. He put two pieces of bread into the toaster and moved to open the refrigerator door to retrieve the butter and strawberry jelly. He then grabbed a glass from the cupboard and leaned against the kitchen counter drinking his orange juice while waiting for his toast to pop up.

Pacey began to hear noises, the first evidence of other inhabitants. "Hello? Jo, Bessie, Bodie?" Pacey called with no response. He shrugged and turned to fix his toast. Then he heard the clear sound of singing. "Oh girls, they wanna have fun." Turning around he saw Joey with headphones in her ears carrying her Discman. She obviously was not aware of his presence because she was dancing and singing loudly with abandon. Neither of these things were typically part of the Joey Potter repertoire. Pacey watched her with a smile as he ate his toast. "They just wanna," Joey sang. In an elaborate albeit uncoordinated dance move, Joey spun around to see Pacey grinning at her.

"Pacey! What the hell? What are you doing here?!" Joey yelled.

"Enjoying the show," Pacey replied. His smile broadened as a huge blush spread across Joey's cheeks.

"I am going to kill you," Joey roared. "I swear, Witter, if you tell anyone ..."

"Calm down, Potter. It's not like you were in your underwear or something. Though ... That could be fun." With that, Joey released her fury on Pacey's arm.

"Seriously, Pacey," Joey glared at him. "Why are you here?" she asked expectantly with her arms across her chest.

"My intentions are pure, honestly," Pacey proclaimed with his hands in the air. "Look, I know you've been really busy with school, work, Alexander, and of course helping me nurse my girl back to health, so I thought it might be helpful for me to give you a ride to school. I know how neurotic you can be, so figured you might want to get there early to study or something else completely ridiculous."

Joey considered his claim critically as Pacey gave her his best "I'm innocent" look. Deciding to believe him, and recognizing that she had yet to learn to drive stick, she ordered, "Fine, but make me some toast and grab us some coffee. I'm going to finish getting ready. Do NOT leave the kitchen." Joey quickly turned and retreated to the bathroom. "I mean it, Pacey. Stay in there!" Pacey laughed because he had certainly intended to wonder.

Fifteen minutes later the pair was in the SUV arguing over radio stations. Pacey turned the dial until he reached the "80s 90s and today" station. "Like a Virgin" blared through the speakers. "Will Madonna do? Or does it have to be Cyndi Lauper?" Pacey asked pretending to be innocent. Joey glared at him. "OK, but that song might come in handy for you someday."

"It is too early to deal with you and your comments on my sex life," Joey said with annoyance.

"Or lack thereof," he remarked. "Fine, no Madonna then. How about some Bangles?" Pacey smiled mischievously as he sang along with Susanna.

"Six o'clock already

I was just in the middle of a dream

I was kissin' Valentino

By a crystal blue Italian stream

But I can't be late

'Cause then I guess I just won't get paid

These are the days

When you wish your bed was already made"

"Good lord, Pacey. Singing is really not your forte. Am I to be subjected to this every morning? Because if so, I may have to reconsider this arrangement. I'm not sure my ears will survive the torture."

"Nah, you're just mad that I'm Susanna. You're one of the Peterson sisters and you're jealous that Prince would never want to date you."

"Your knowledge of The Bangles concerns me, Pacey." Joey deadpanned.

"Again, jealousy. You should really be careful, Joey. The green-eyed monster has caused you trouble before." Noticing Joey's discomfort with his mention of her history with Dawson, Pacey decided to change the subject. "Fine, I won't sing anymore today, but I can't promise anything for future trips. I mean this gift must be shared with the world."

"Oh yes, please. We wouldn't want to deprive the world of your gift," Joey replied with disinterest.

"That's right. Now, speaking of getting paid, how was work yesterday?" Pacey asked.

"Ugh. I hate working at the marina. I really thought nothing could be worse than the Ice House, but god was I wrong. The actual marina is fine, I guess, but my boss is a total slime ball, which makes me loathe every minute I spend there."

"That sucks. And what makes this guy earn the designation of slime ball?" Pacey queried.

"Because he is! He hits on me constantly, which is really more like sexual harassment because it's a total abuse of power. He's my boss, so I'm automatically in a one-down position. But we really need the money, so it's not like I can do anything about it. He just grosses me out."

"You want me to take care of this guy, Jo?"

Joey rolled her eyes at him. "No, Pacey. I can handle him myself. Besides this hero complex you got going on is really gonna get you in trouble one of these days. I'm a big girl. You just worry about yourself."

"OK, Jo, but really, this guy should not be allowed to mess with you. It's not right," he responded seriously.

"I know," Joey responded noticing his tone. "Tell ya what? If he crosses any lines, you'll be the first to know."

"You mean after your own fist collides with his face, of course," Pacey said knowingly.

"Well yes, naturally." The two laughed as they pulled into a parking spot in the school lot. "So wait, does you giving me a ride mean that you intend to take me directly to the yard after school for continued servitude?"

"Well yes, naturally, Miss Potter. Haven't you taken economics? There's no such thing as a free lunch," he replied.

"Ugh. I should've known! Once we get the insurance money, you are so going to owe me, Witter!" she said with conviction.

"Deal," Pacey responded easily. The sureness with which he made that agreement caught Joey off guard. She had been prepared to complain about him taking advantage of her cheap labor, but he had agreed. It was as though not helping had never been a consideration. Joey found herself breathing a slight sigh of relief. She had been terrified that the Potter B&B might fail. Or worse yet, it might never have a chance to be a reality. Pacey's apparent dedication to her dream made Joey feel a little less alone. With a smile, Pacey said, "I'll see you later, Potter."

Joey began walking toward her locker until she was accosted by a voice that was way too perky for a Monday morning. "Good morning, Joey. What are you doing here so early?"

"Hey, Andie. Just needed to finish up some homework. You?" Joey asked with much less cheerfully.

"Oh me? I'm always here this early. You know, early bird gets into college and all that." Joey tried hard not to roll her eyes. She liked Andie and all, but her perkiness really made Joey edgy. Not to mention that she often exuded anxiety. Joey really didn't need any one else's stress; she had plenty of her own these days. "Did I see you drive in with Pacey?" Andie attempted to ask nonchalantly.

Joey examined Andie with suspicion for a moment. Joey empathized with what Andie had been going through and she really had thought it would be good for Pacey to consider forgiveness. However, her loyalty was to Pacey. Joey had never really lived by girl code any way. Her best friends were males and the girl in front of her had hurt one of them possibly irrevocably. Joey sighed before answering honesty, "Yes, he picked me up for school this morning."

"Oh, that's nice. Pacey's good at those things," she said with a far off look. "You guys have gotten to be pretty good friends lately."

Joey shrugged, "Yeah, Pacey's a doofus, but he has his moments." She was trying, but Joey Potter had never been accused of being patient. "We've just been helping each other out with stuff."

"Stuff?" Andie asked with confusion. "What kind of stuff?"

"Andie, is there something else you want to ask me?" Joey was nothing if not direct.

"No, I just ... He used to drive me to school, you know? I miss him, Joey," Andie said becoming sad.

"I know, Andie. I know you do."

"Do you think he misses me?" Andie asked hopefully.

"I really couldn't say. I know that he loved you and he was in pain for a long time. He's trying, Andie."

"Jack said that he bought a sail boat? _True Love_? I mean … that has to be a sign or something, right?"

Joey looked at Andie. She realized that what Andie wanted, Joey could not give. "He bought a boat that he's restoring. That's part of 'the stuff' we've been helping each other with. Andie, I want you both to be happy. I really do, but there's really nothing else I can tell you." Andie looked hurt, so Joey added, "You know Pacey, if he can't come up with a clever quip about something, he goes stoic."

"That's true," Andie said with disappointment. "Well, I guess I better get going. Lots to do," Andie said seemingly deciding that she was done feeling sad and ready to distract herself with too much work.

"OK. Have a good day, Andie," Joey responded as she watched Andie bop down the hall. She shook her head in confusion. Joey sometimes worried about Andie; she really did want her to be happy. She closed her locker and headed to her classroom. Joey didn't have time to worry about Andie right now. She needed to finish the homework she didn't get done after work yesterday.

The day passed by relatively uneventful. Joey had worked through lunch because she needed extra work time. When the bell rang signaling the end of the school day, Joey walked to her locker to gather her things. She turned around to put her Biology book away when she felt something grab her around the waist. Joey screamed and whipped around to see a boy in a Hawaiian shirt grinning at her mischievously. "Pacey! What's the matter with you?!" she yelled as she slapped him on the chest.

"Sorry, sorry," Pacey said with a laugh. "I just couldn't resist. It's so easy."

"What do you mean, easy?" Joey accused.

"Oh c'mon, Jo. You've always been a skittish kitten. Don't deny it."

"Pacey, you're such a punk," she said as she slammed her locker door and walked quickly down the hall.

Pacey watched her go with a smirk. He would never get bored with scaring Joey Potter. "Jo, wait up," Pacey called down the hall as he followed her to his car. She stood expectantly with her hand on the door handle. "Goodness, woman. Wait up for a guy, will ya?"

"Open the door, Pacey," Joey commanded. Pacey did what she requested, but he couldn't help but smile at how stubbornly adorable she was.

"Yes, ma'am," Pacey said enthusiastically. "I like a woman who knows what she wants," he said with a wink.

"Don't you wink at me, Pacey Witter. Now are you planning to get some work done today or do you just want to stay here and make sexual innuendos? Very unsophisticated innuendos, I must add." Joey asked.

"I vote for option C: making sexual innuendos while working," he responded and Joey laughed.

"Pervert," she said as he started the car.

"Prude," he added as they drove out of the school parking lot.

When they reached _True Love_ they both quickly settled in to work. The tasks between the two had become routine and did not require much discussion. Joey finally decided to break the silence. "Andie talked to me this morning." They rarely talked about his relationship with Andie, but Joey felt that he had a right to know when someone talked about him. Pacey didn't say anything, but stopped what he was doing and looked up. "She knows about _True Love_. She said she misses you. I got the vibe that she maybe wants to keep back together." Pacey set up two deck chairs and sat down. Joey walked over to where he was and sat next to him. "I know we don't really talk about it, but I wanted to give you a heads up. I didn't want you to be blind-sided or anything."

Pacey nodded his head and looked out over the horizon. "I appreciate you telling me." He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Joey followed suit allowing the silence to grow. "I just don't know, Joey. All I want to do is work on my girl here. She is my _True Love_. Everything else is too complicated."

Joey nodded. "I hear you, but sometimes complicated is worth it. You wouldn't want something if it were too easy."

"Yeah, but I guess I think that love shouldn't have to be that complicated. Besides I wasn't good enough the first time. Why would now be any different?" Pacey asked rhetorically. "I'm pretty happy now. This is where I want to be. This right here is what I want to focus on."

"Maybe you're right about love, Pacey. But you know what you're not right about?" she asked. "That you weren't good enough. You are more than good enough and when you're ready, you'll find someone. And you'll be even happier than you are now."

"Who are you and what have you done with my cynical friend, Joey Potter?" Pacey asked.

"Shut up and get back to work, Witter," Joey said with a slap on his knee. Then he smiled at her and she started to believe her own words just a little bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

Pacey tinkered quietly below deck of _True Love_. He hadn't seen much of Joey the rest of the week. He still picked her up for school in the morning, but she was scheduled to work evening shifts at the marina. While he genuinely enjoyed her company and typically yearned for proximity, he relished the alone time. Pacey always seemed to do his best introspection when his hands were busy, but his mouth was not. Plus he found Joey's presence caused him turmoil lately. When he was near her he felt simultaneously calm and agitated; satisfied, but wanting more; content, but weary. He had never been more convinced that true love did not exist, but for some unexplained reason Joey caused him to question that assumption. And that was dangerous right now.

Pacey set to work matching washers to their fitting bolt. It was a mundane task, but fit the bill for introspection. As he worked he tried to organize his thoughts and feelings – not about Joey, that was a task he was not prepared to tackle – but rather about his ex-girlfriend. Much to his dismay, Joey had been right ... again. Andie did want to get back together. She hadn't come right out and said it yet, but she had been dropping hints all week: she stopped at his locker between classes, asked if he needed her notes for US Government, and started joining him at lunch. She even tried to get him to talk about _True Love_. Thankfully, he had successfully evaded those conversations. Pacey wasn't ready to trust Andie with such valuable information. After every encounter with this girl whom he had once loved, Pacey found he felt spent. Sometimes doing the right thing was exhausting.

Having completed his task, Pacey looked around for something else to do. Finding nothing readily available, and knowing power tools were not recommended in his current state of introspection, he settled for cleaning. His thoughts went back to Andie. Pacey sensed that allowing himself to go back to her, back to what was comfortable, would be easier than continuing to be alone. After all, he was a teenage boy who was prone to making impulsive and short-sided decisions. If it would only affect him, then maybe he would have reconciled with Andie, but he knew that wasn't the case. Because this teenage boy considered the feelings and well being of others above his own. Andie didn't know it yet, but getting back together with him would hurt her in the long run.

As he wiped down his workspace, Pacey silently vowed to stay out of a relationship. He feared that no matter how over Andie he was, he might never get over being cheated on. To Pacey, that made him a poor candidate for a boyfriend – even more so than his academic failings, lack of future aspirations, dim-witted decisions, or any of the many critical remarks his father had used to describe him over the years that Pacey had since internalized. Pacey knew he wasn't good at much, but he had considered himself a good boyfriend. Now he was forced to question even that. He thought Andie had been fulfilled with their sex life; she seemed satisfied. If so, then why hadn't he been enough?

Pacey knew now, more than ever, that sex changes things. Everyone seemed to assume that because he was a horny teenage boy that sex was no big deal to him, but it wasn't true. When you're in love with the person, sex is a huge deal. He had willingly made himself vulnerable. He exposed his body and heart to Andie trusting that she would treat both with care. She hadn't. Now he pledged that no one would ever get access to both his body and heart again. I mean, sex was great and he wanted more of that, but the broken heart that accompanies it? Not so much. Sex without feelings seemed to be the most he could offer right now. Looking at his newly tidy workspace, Pacey made what seemed to be the only logical solution … he would need to get himself one of those friends-with-benefits situations. Ignoring the fleeting thought that this fell under the category of dim-witted decision, Pacey began considering possible candidates for the position.


	7. Chapter 7

Pacey again found himself up early on a Saturday morning. Once again the blame lied with a certain sarcastic brunette with a lop-sided smile. She had called last night while he was out working on _True Love_. He pushed play on the answer machine and after a beep heard her voice, "Hey Pace. It's me. I was thinking that we should get some work done on _True Love_ before embarking on Dawson's crazy witch-hunt tomorrow. Pick me up at 7:30? Don't be late or you won't get breakfast. And leave your whining at home."

Needless to say this was not the first time Pacey had listened to her message. There were so many things about it that made him smile. It wasn't too long ago that Joey Potter calling him would have been very usual. Not just because she hated talking on the phone – as in refused to order pizza for movie nights hated – but because she would rather talk to just about anyone else than him. In the rare event that she did call him the messages always started with, "Hi, this is Joey. Dawson wanted me to call ..." Now she didn't even have to identify herself because lately "me" could only be one person … her. Hearing her talk about _True Love_ always made him swell with pride. She wanted to spend her limited free time working with him to restore his dream, and he planned to do the same for her. Their once trouble relationship had become easy and symbiotic. Pacey pushed play one final time before erasing the message recalling the teasing he had endured from Doug the last time he left one of her messages on the machine. He chuckled to himself as he heard one thing that had not changed: man, was she bossy!

Pacey pulled into her driveway at 7:25am. He walked up the stairs of the front porch, opened the screen door, and entered the house without knocking. "OK, Potter, I'm here! Where's my breakfast?"

He turned his head to see Bessie staring at him. "Awfully demanding, aren't we, Pacey?" she asked clearly not amused.

"Sorry, Bess. It's just that sister of yours promised me breakfast if I was here by 7:30, so I needed to make my presence known," he responded.

"Oh yes, because you're generally so quiet that I'm sure your presence often goes unnoticed," Bessie teased.

"Nah, it's just that you Potter gals obviously have a thing for me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Pacey," Joey said walking into the kitchen right on cue.

"So who is making this promised breakfast?" Bessie asked her sister already anticipating the answer.

Joey walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a large Ziploc bag. "I figured we could toast some of Bodie's leftover pancakes. And maybe you could start some bacon? I'm not sure that we can trust Pacey with much more than black coffee."

Bessie laughed and Pacey scoffed. "I'll have you know that I am a good cook." Joey looked at him suspiciously. "OK, well I'm probably a good cook." Pacey could tell that neither Potter sister was buying what he was selling. "Fine, I love you both, but let's be honest … I can't be any worse than either of you." Joey conceded his argument and Bessie must have too because she passed him a frying pan.

"Well, get to it then folks. I'll take two of each. And Pacey I like my coffee strong," Bessie said with a smile as she left the kitchen to tend to Alexander. Joey rolled her eyes at her sister who obviously had no plans to assist with the preparation. She quickly put the pancakes into the toaster.

"So remind me again why we're joining Dawson on this little adventure of his?" Pacey asked as he started putting bacon into the frying pan. "Because it looks like the weather is gonna be great today and since my apprentice decided to abandon me this week, there's lots to do on my girl," he stated with a glance at Joey out of the side of his eye.

"I know you're not talking about me because I am NOT your apprentice," Joey responded with her eyes narrowing in a silent challenge. "And we're joining because he's Dawson and we're … us. It's what we do," Joey suggested.

"I suppose. But why does he always get to be Fred while we're relegated to Velma and Shaggy?" Pacey asked.

"Of course I'm the frumpy one. Heaven forbid Joey be the attractive one. That designation goes to the buxom blonde, I assume?" Joey accused.

Pacey looked at her with frustration. "Daphne usually plays the damsel in distress. I didn't think you'd be so keen on being the one who gets kidnapped all the time. Forgive me for portraying you as the highly intelligent individual who actually solves the mysteries. By all means, if you'd prefer the purple dress and pink pantyhose, don't let me stop you."

Joey looked at him with surprise. He was right. She'd rather be valued for her intelligence than her looks. Nevertheless, she was still an insecure teenager … some recognition that she wasn't hideous would still be a good thing. "Nah, I can't do much ass kicking in those silly lavender heels of hers," she responded.

"Maybe not, but those longs stems you got there would work quite nicely for those mini dresses she wears," Pacey said wagging his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Down boy!" Joey said playfully. Pacey moved toward her with his tongue out pretending to pant. "You sure you're the Shaggy of the group? I see more of a Scooby resemblance."

"Now, I'm quite sure you intended that as an insult, Potter. We all know that Scooby Doo is the obvious star of the show, and ultimately, the one who catches the bad guy. Plus he gets all the snacks," Pacey said with a shrug.

"You are ridiculous. Do you think of nothing else?" Joey asked as she finished making their breakfast plates.

"Of course I do! But food and sex are the dominant topics. And before you get all Judgmental Joey on me, those are the motifs of the thoughts of teenage boys," he said with certainty.

"I refuse to believe that. Besides let's be honest, you are not most boys, Pace."

"Aww … you think I'm special," he said with a smile.

"Ha! I'm pretty sure we determined you were more dog than human, so you don't really count as a boy," Joey smirked knowing that she had won that battle. "Now eat your breakfast or we won't get anything done before Dawson comes calling."

Pacey finished pouring three cups of coffee and sat down to eat his pancakes and bacon. "Bessie, your coffee is ready," he hollered. Bessie returned to the kitchen with Alexander. She placed her son in his highchair and sat down to eat her breakfast. "Did you say these pancakes were leftover? Man, they are good!"

Bessie smiled, "Yes, Bodie made them during his last visit home."

Pacey nodded with his mouth full. "Now there's your cook for the breakfast part of the B&B! These are great. You've been holding out on me, Potter."

"I wish!" Bessie said. "I'm not sure if we'll be able to afford to have Bodie come home. Let alone stay home."

"Besides must I remind you that we don't even have the insurance money yet, Pacey," Joey said with frustration.

"I know. I'm just sayin that people would come from far and wide for this kind of home cooking. Besides, it's normal to make plans before actually starting construction and such. I mean we need a business plan, right?" Pacey asked. Bessie nodded reluctantly, but Joey continued to look at him with disinterest. "C'mon, Jo. I know you're afraid to jinx it, but you will get the money. And the Potter B&B will be amazing. Successful."

"Forgive me for not sharing your optimism, Pacey. Something about our entire livelihood being on the line makes me nervous," Joey said staring at her bacon.

Bessie put her hand on Joey's shoulder. "We will figure it all out, Joey. Don't worry," she said trying to comfort her little sister.

Pacey noticed that despite Bessie's encouragement, Joey remained tense. Sensing a pending Potter sister quarrel, he decided to fill the silence. "What do you guys think about talking to some of the local vendors about using their products here? You know, like in exchange for selling them to your guests or maybe for free advertising. There's Lea Reynolds. She might be interested in sharing her maple syrup to add to the awesomeness of these pancakes! Or the Cramer family who makes all the honey, they might be interested. That way we could have fresh ingredients. Plus staying local is always good, and cost-effective."

"That's a good idea, Pacey," Bessie said with slight excitement.

"Yeah, and how are we going to convince people to give us their products for free? We don't even have rooms for guests, Pacey!" Joey added.

Pacey was used to Joey's pessimism, but this seemed a bit much; even for her. He made a mental note to find out what was bothering her. "People will come, Jo. They'll come to Capeside, Mass., for reasons they can't even fathom," Pacey began. "They'll turn up your driveway not knowing for sure why they're doing it. They'll arrive at your door as innocent as children, longing for the past." Bessie looked at him inquisitively. "'Of course, we won't mind if you stay the night,' you'll say. "It's only $150.' They'll pass over the money without even thinking about it: for it is money they have and peace they lack," Pacey continued with a faraway look. "And they'll walk out to the dock; sit in shortsleeves on a perfect afternoon. They'll find they have reserved seats somewhere along one of the baselines, where they sat when they were children and cheered their heroes. And they'll watch the game and it'll be as if they dipped themselves in magic waters. The memories will be so thick they'll have to brush them away from their faces," he recited.

"Games? What is he talking about?" Bessie asked confused. Joey rolled her eyes at his silliness.

"Oh … people will come, Jo. People will most definitely come," he said with a smile.

Joey shook her head. "Now you're equating us with a crazy farmer from Iowa? Next thing I know you'll be telling me to 'go the distance.' This is not helping, Pacey," Joey said with a broad smile.

"If you build it, they will come. That is all I'm saying," he said.

"I don't get it. This must be from a movie or something," Bessie said as Joey and Pacey laughed. "You guys are weird."

Joey shook her head in amusement. "Finish your breakfast, Mr. Mann."


	8. Chapter 8

Joey sat at her dining room table surrounded by school materials: notebooks, folders, books, and highlighters. Her brow was furrowed in a look of concentration as she wrote frantically on index cards. She stopped writing only to massage her sore hand. Alexander began crying in the background. Joey consulted her textbook and then returned to writing; she was determined to finish her flashcards in preparation for her science test. As she grabbed another index card, the front door swung open. Bessie stormed into the house. "Joey! Seriously, what are you doing?!" she yelled as she dropped the meager groceries she was carrying. Joey looked up from her work making eye contact with her furious sister.

"I'm trying desperately to prevent what will be my inevitable failure on this science test, if I don't finish making these stupid flash cards," Joey responded in frustration.

"And deciding to ignore your crying nephew in the process?" Bessie accused.

"Look, Bess, I was going to get him right after I finished this flashcard," she said closing her book harder than intended. Joey winced at the sound it made knowing that a larger argument was now unavoidable.

"Oh perfect, go ahead and throw a temper tantrum," Bessie began. "I have nothing better to do than to attend to two whining children," she said as she walked quickly to pick up her son. Joey sighed in annoyance. She silently resolved to let Bessie's comment go unaddressed; she may be a lot of things, but whiny was not one of them. Joey began reorganizing her flashcards in hopes of finishing her task when she heard a loud unidentifiable sound. "Damnit, Joey!" Bessie yelled. Though she would prefer to ignore whatever was going on in the back of the house, Joey stood up to see what was wrong with her sister. Joey walked into the room to see her art supplies thrown about the floor; Bessie's careless attempts to return order to the mess she had just made. "Why is this stuff in here anyway?!" Bessie snorted.

"Geez, Bessie. Where am I supposed to keep it? In our spare room? One of the many walk-in closets we don't have?" Joey glared at her sister. Her patience was depleted and annoyance was all that remained. "Please, I don't even have a bedroom, so what do you want me to do?" Joey asked in a mixture of frustration and desperation.

"I don't know why you need all this stuff anyway. You never use it. And I know it wasn't cheap," Bessie charged. She hadn't meant to attack her sister, but now she found it hard to squelch her anger. Bessie was tired. Not just "I didn't sleep well last night" type of tired, but completely drained. She had been nearing empty for quite some time. Every day that passed without steady income cost her resiliency. She had few friends and Bodie wasn't around much, so she didn't have opportunities to build reserves. Like her younger sister, when Bessie was faced by increasing fear or uncertainty she responded with stubborn determination. Until even that became a luxury and then she was filled with anger and frustration.

Joey felt herself reaching dangerous levels of frustration. "That's not fair, Bessie! You know I don't have time to use them. I mean, someone has to earn a paycheck around here. Might as well be the teenager who is just trying to get the hell outta here, right?!"

"New flash, Joey: No one is keeping you here," Bessie responded in aggravation.

"You know what? You're right, Bessie," Joey said angrily. She grabbed her coat and slammed the door behind her. Joey began walking without a clear destination. Surprisingly, she found herself walking away from her dock. She passed the row boat that offered her easy access to the Leery dock; to what she thought was her "true north." As she walked, Joey felt herself drawn to another place entirely.

By the time Pacey and _True Love_ came into Joey's view she had worked herself up into more of a hissy. Pacey was working below deck, so he did not see her approaching. However, her loud steps announced her arrival. As he climbed the stairs from the below, he saw her. She was clearly upset. Her cheeks were stained a dark shade of pink and she seemed perpetually out of breath. Pacey didn't know if someone had ever looked so beautiful. He began to smile, but quickly revised his affect recognizing that would be a sure fire way to incur her wrath. Not to mention that finding her beautiful in what was clearly a moment of distress would not be the most sensitive response.

"Hey, Jo. You OK?" Pacey asked as he walked toward the ladder. He knelt down to offer his hand to help her up. She walked by without acknowledging his gesture and began pacing.

"No, I'm not OK. Is there something around here that I can … I don't know … hit or saw or something? I need to use some power tools. Oh, where's that hammer Doug gave you?" Joey asked as she moved toward Pacey's toolbox.

Recognizing her intentions, Pacey quickly disembarked. "Whoa, whoa, there missy. I'm sorry you're upset, but you can't take it out on my girl."

"C'mon, Pacey. What is all of this good for, if not for at least some form of therapeutic release of pent up aggression? I come down here all the time and you never let me do anything besides sand and provide snacks. You claim to like women who tell you what they want, but then you can't handle it when one does. This is what I need. Can you help me or not?" Joey said bluntly with her arms tights across her chest.

Pacey examined her face for a moment. He was suddenly overtaken with the sense that he would not be able to deny this girl. Her anger seemed pure and her request was clear. Pacey had already made a long list of things that he could not give her. At least one of which was undoubtedly the source of her current stress, but this he could deliver. "Just give me a sec, Jo. I didn't say you couldn't do those things. Just asked you not to injure my girl in the process," he said as he removed her hand from his toolbox. "I would be happy to share my power tools with you, but not in your present state. I refuse to be responsible for you losing an appendage. I mean, I'd hate for you to be stranded without your hitchhiker thumb." Pacey opened his toolbox and removed the oversized hammer. He grabbed Joey by the hands and guided her to the sawhorses. "Here, have at it," he said motioning toward the pile of scrap wood. Pacey handed her the hammer. Then he turned the volume up on his portable radio and returned to his work.

Joey looked at the small pile of wood in front of her. She wasn't sure if it would be enough to calm the storm raging inside her. She grasped the hammer tightly in her hand and stole a glance at Pacey. He had already returned to work and seemed comfortable with allowing her to unleash her fury on his spare lumber. Joey wasn't normally a violent or aggressive person, but too much had happened recently. She needed a release and this seemed preferable to getting drunk, though she reserved the right to try that method as needed. With that thought, Joey accepted Pacey's offer and picked up her first piece of wood.

After a few moments, Pacey heard the hammering start. He was pleased to offer her an outlet for her frustration. He had resolved to not bother her until she was ready to talk. As a master of the silent anger "I need space" form of coping, he knew enough to allow her privacy. Nevertheless, his eyes couldn't help but wander in her direction. Pacey was struck by the many contradictions of Joey Potter in that moment. She was at once adorable, but fierce; angry, but sad; frustrated, but motivated. She seemed to be every woman he'd ever known. Yet, even at her worst, she wasn't that bad.

Joey hammered her way through most of Pacey's spare lumber pile. Eventually she stopped, but only because her arms began to ache and her head was throbbing. She released her firm grip on the hammer and slumped down into Pacey's chair. Pacey became aware that the constant hammering had ceased. He turned down the volume on the radio and walked over to join her in the seat next to her. "OK, Jo. What's got you so upset?"

"Nothing, Pacey," Joey retorted.

"That doesn't look like nothing," he said pointing toward the dents she had hammered into the wood. Joey looked sheepishly at the damage she had caused.

"I'm sorry, Pacey. I know you need all the materials you can get," she offered.

"Nothing to apologize for, Jo, but these things aren't free." Joey looked at him with unease. "It's gonna cost ya," he said. Pacey walked toward the pile and picked up the first piece of wood.

"What do you want, Pacey? Because I really have nothing left to give," Joey proclaimed with painful honesty.

"For each piece of wood you demolished, you need to tell me something about what's got you so upset," he offered. Joey began to open her mouth in protest, but Pacey continued. "So this guy right here, who or what was responsible for his destruction?"

Joey, who was too tired to argue, found his logic reasonable. Or at least reasonable enough to humor this boy who cared enough to make up such a silly deal. "Fine. That one was for being reasonable, at the ripe old age of 16, for providing our only household income," she offered.

"Yeah, that's a big one. You took care of him pretty good," Pacey said with satisfaction. Joey's face softened just slightly. "And this one? What was his crime?" he asked holding up a second piece of wood.

"He is my A.P. science test. His crime is for requiring me to learn things that I'm pretty sure I will never use," she replied.

Pacey nodded his head. "Yes, I see that. Useless knowledge and gratuitous testing are indeed punishable crimes," he agreed as he replaced the two pieces of wood with another. "And this poor fella?" he asked.

"Pacey, why are they all male?" Joey questioned with slight amusement.

"Because we live in a sexist society, Jo. Now, stay focused. You still owe me payment," he added.

"Well, you're right about that one being male. That one is Dawson, actually," Joey offered.

"Ahh, the soul mate …" Pacey stated with a twinge of jealousy.

"I never said Dawson was my soul mate. He merely decided that I was his," she said without skipping a beat.

"Fair enough," Pacey recanted.

"He wants to put me in this little box. You know? If I don't fit his ideal or vision of who Joey Potter is, then I'm wrong. It's like I'm breaking character or going off script or something. Being his chosen soul mate is exhausting sometimes. Especially when it seems like we don't even have much of a friendship these days," Joey admitted.

Pacey was surprised to hear Joey's words. He was more surprised to find the affect they had on him. Suddenly Pacey realized that he was adamantly opposed to anything or anyone who served to constricting Joey's vibrant personality. To dim the light in her eyes, calm her quick tongue, harness her creativity, or convince her not to have an opinion on every topic – to be responsible for any of these would be to commit a crime in Pacey's eyes. This included his best friend, Dawson. He considered sharing these thoughts with Joey, but he knew that their agreement did not allot for his opinion. Not to mention, that she would probably come to Dawson's defense, which would simply reinforce Pacey's concern. "OK, last one. What hardships has _she_ caused?" Pacey asked.

"That's Bessie. Well, not her exactly, but something she said earlier. We were arguing because we are both on edge these days. She knocked all of my art supplies over and then had the nerve to accuse me of spending too much money on them since I never use them anyway. I was mad at her for saying it, but I'm mostly mad at myself because it's true. I made this big production of wanting to discover myself. Art was a big part of that, but I feel like I just abandoned it. Really, when was the last time I really sketched anything?" Joey asked rhetorically. Her face clouded with disappointment.

Pacey knew their bargain hadn't changed, but he felt compelled to respond to this concern. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Jo. I mean, you have to let yourself off the hook a little bit."

"But I don't wanna be let off the hook, Pace. I enjoy art. I know I'm not great at it or anything, but I'm OK. And I don't want to just let my supplies gather dust," Joey stated.

"Well, that settles it then," Pacey said. Joey looked at him with confusion. "You'll store your art supplies here. We can secure them below deck. Then when you come down here, you can create. It's beautiful out here. Maybe you'll even feel inspired," he suggested with a smile.

"Really, Pacey? You'd do that?" Joey asked as her face came alive.

"Of course, it's not like you get that much work done here anyway," he said as Joey's jaw dropped in feigned disgust. "Just don't go neglecting your snack duties," Pacey added with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

Bessie sat at her dining room table much like her sister had the day before. Only instead of school materials Bessie was surrounded by items indicating it must be the first of the month: spreadsheets, coupon clippings, checkbook, and calculator. Bessie was accustomed to working diligently to make the most of every penny. Lately, despite her efforts, the numbers in the balance column all had a minus sign in front of them. She quietly punched in numbers on her calculator. None of them gave her the results she was hoping for. Bessie sighed recognizing that the Potters would not have a working phone for yet another month. A soft smile crept across her face at the memory of what happened the last time they hadn't been able to pay the phone bill … Alexander had been born in the Leery house that day. She had swallowed her pride and allowed a disapproving Evelyn Ryan deliver her son.

From that day forward, she and Joey had both become more willing to ask for and accept help. They knew that having an infant in their household meant his needs came before concerns of their dignity. Bessie's concentration turned to the energy bill in front of her. She shook her head in acknowledgment that she would have to contact The Salvation Army again this month in order to keep the power on. Bessie picked up her pen to write herself a reminder to call them tomorrow. In the process, she saw the note reminding her of her monthly WIC appointment. This was not how Bessie had envisioned her life – not only accepting, but seeking help from strangers. Nevertheless, she felt terrible about the fight she and Joey had.

Bessie loved her little sister so much it hurt sometimes. She identified Joey's potential as limitless, if only she had been born into another family. If only, Joey didn't have to work before school, after school, and on the weekends. It was all in an effort to contribute to a family that struggled to provide her with the most basic necessities. Bessie didn't truly wish Joey was born to someone else, but her failure to provide for her made her feel horribly inadequate. Sometimes Bessie felt so quintessentially Capeside, which occasionally led to resentment toward her sister who was destined for great things. Great things that were outside of this small Massachusetts town that was all Bessie had ever known.

She leaned back in her chair and began rubbing her neck in an attempt to release the tension that had been building there. After their mother died and their father went to prison, Bessie had not hesitated to become Joey's primary caregiver. She never considered allowing her to become a ward of the state. Never thought of contacting extended family that may provide kinship foster care. Bessie had resolved to care for Joey in the only home either of them had ever known. Their mother's presence was palpable in every room, and especially by the creek. While Bessie was clearly a kind and giving person, taking care of her sister was not an entirely selfless endeavor. Bessie hadn't been able to save her mother from the physical and spiritual pain caused by cancer. What she could do was promise to take care of Lily Potter's youngest daughter; the daughter whose essence was so similar to their mother's.

Bessie began organizing the pile of coupons she had created earlier. Her mind turned to yesterday. She had told her sister that nothing was keeping her here, but she hadn't meant it. The truth was that as much as Bessie wanted Joey to achieve her dreams, the idea of her leaving the creek also made her sad. Selfishly, Bessie relished the opportunity to catch a glimpse of the mother she missed so much just by looking in her sister's eyes. They both possessed the deep, soulful eyes of an artist. Bessie thought of the worst part of yesterday's argument; she had attacked Joey about her art. She was sometimes jealous of the many qualities that Joey possessed that were so present in their mother, while she felt devoid of her traits. Most days Bessie was proud of Joey's resemblance, but she was prone to envy on days like yesterday when she felt she was disappointing her mother. With that unpleasant thought, Bessie decided to stop staring at her checkbook; she couldn't miraculously make money appear in her account.

A quick glance at the clock alerted Bessie that Joey would soon be entering the kitchen to grab breakfast before school. The two hadn't talked since the argument yesterday. Bessie had been tending to Alexander when Joey returned home. She assumed that Joey rowed their boat across the creek to share her frustrations with Dawson. Bessie knew there had been distance the two old friends recently, but surely Joey would still seek refuge at the Leery's. Bessie also knew that old habits die-hard. She had decided to make Joey breakfast in an act of reconciliation. She stood up to retrieve eggs, toast, and sausage from the refrigerator.

Being the older sister was not always easy. Bessie recognized that Joey romanticized her childhood, but she didn't blame her. Their mother was alive then, so nothing else mattered. Having been robbed of a mother and a father, Joey was already much more disillusioned than any 16 year-old deserved. Bessie refused to contribute to any additional suffering, which is why she hated it when they fought. Sometimes Bessie found it lonely to be the only person who remembered the ugly parts of their life before. Bessie remembered their father's infidelity; she saw the sadness and defeat in her mother's eyes when she could no longer pretend it wasn't happening. Bessie knew that most of the memories Joey had of fun times with their father happened because he was high. She also knew that the "friends" that hung around with their father were not friends at all, but rather paying customers, or loiterers waiting around to "test the merchandise." Bessie refused to falter by confessing to Joey about the times that their mother snapped at her when she was just 10 years old because an infant Joey wouldn't stop crying and her husband was nowhere to be found. Yes, Joey held a romanticized version of her childhood, which was just how Bessie wanted it to be.

Bessie was awoken from her thoughts by the distinct sounds of Joey in the bathroom. She was buttering the toast when Joey entered the kitchen. "Oh, hey Bessie. I didn't think you'd be up," Joey said sheepishly. Bessie smiled warmly at her sister and placed a plate of food on the table.

"Yes, I wanted to make you breakfast," Bessie responded hopefully. "Listen, Joey. I'm sorry I was so harsh with you yesterday. I'm just really stressed out with all of this money stuff, but I really shouldn't have taken it out on you," she continued in earnest.

Joey walked to the refrigerator to pour two glasses of orange juice. "I know, Bess. I'm sorry too," she began. "I shouldn't have snapped at you. I do want to leave Capeside, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful for everything you've done for me," she added.

"I know, Jo. You are going to do such great things." Bessie looked into her sister's eyes willing her to believe her words. She brushed a piece of hair behind Joey's ear; the way their mother had done so many times. "I'm really sorry for what I said about your art supplies. That wasn't fair of me," Bessie offered.

"You have her smile, you know," Joey said knowingly. Bessie looked at her in confusion. "When you smile at me, I see mom. You have the best smile, Bessie," Joey said with sincerity. "I know this life has hardened you and you think it must show all over your face. But your smile," Joey paused to ensure she was listening. "It's so warm and inviting. It's part of how I know you're going to make this B&B a success. Because let's face it, I've never been accused of being the charming sister."

Bessie allowed the edges of her mouth to continue to creep upward into the broadest smile she'd had in weeks. "Thanks, Joey. Some days I think we'll be a success too," she said with a sigh of relief. "How about I'll try to believe in myself like you believe in me and you do the same? Deal?"

"I suppose I can do that," Joey agreed with a small smile. "But don't go thinking this means I'm suddenly some painfully optimistic, happy-go-lucky, follow the yellow brick road kind of person."

"What? And change my cynical, angst-ridden, worrywart of a sister? Never!" Both sisters laughed at the idea of Joey somehow skipping along through life. Bessie began eating her breakfast and passed Joey the syrup. "Where'd you go last night anyway?" Bessie asked as she dipped her sausage in the syrup on her plate.

"Oh, no where. I ended up at the yard with Pacey. He suggested I store my supplies with _True Love_. Apparently he wants me to sketch more too," Joey responded trying to conceal the delight she felt in having another person seemingly believe in her.

"Pacey, huh?" Bessie asked with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, so?" Joey asked with irritation. She looked down at the yolk she had just released onto her plate.

"Nothing. He just seems to be the source of a lot of things lately," Bessie said easily. Without looking at her sister, Joey placed a bite of sausage in her mouth.

As if on cue, Pacey arrived on their doorstep to pick Joey up for school. He entered the kitchen and surveyed the scene. Seeing Joey and Bessie engaged in an apparently pleasant conversation, he asked, "Does this mean my favorite sisters have made up?"

Bessie and Joey both rolled their eyes at him. "Pacey, you do know that you have sisters of your own," Joey stated.

"Yeah, but you guys are actually nice to me," he responded with a shrug. "For instance, you'd never hold me down and mercilessly pull at my leg hairs," he said. "Because, I tell ya, that does not feel good."

"We wouldn't?" Bessie asked with a distinct look of mischief. Pacey stood helplessly between the two sisters. Joey approached him from the other side of the table as Bessie lessened the space between them. Bessie and Joey held up their arms menacingly.

"Hey, c'mon," Pacey said backing away from his attackers. "Seriously, this is supposed to be a calm and pleasant place of refuge," he pleaded. "Watch it, Potter," Pacey said while pointing a finger at Joey. "I will abandon you on the side of the road. You'll never make it to school and all of your irrational fears will come true," he threatened.

"I didn't know you were such a baby, Pacey," Bessie said mockingly. "Since I don't want my sister to go into some sort of downward spiral because you're afraid of a little teasing, we'll call a truce. Just sit down and eat your breakfast."

"Whew," he said grabbing a chair to sit down. "I'm glad to see _one_ of you is a sensible person." With that, Joey grabbed the hair at the back of his head and tugged. "Ouch!"

"Hurry up, ya wimp. Some of us have to get to school," Joey said. Pacey began to quickly consume his breakfast as Joey cleaned up the remains of hers.

"Bessie, Pace and I will watch Alexander tonight," Joey offered.

"We will?" Pacey asked with a mouth full of sausage.

Ignoring Pacey's question, Joey continued, "You should take the night off. Do something fun for yourself." She picked up her backpack and readied herself for another day at Capeside High. "Now, we gotta go," Joey urged as she grabbed Pacey by the collar.

"Hey, Jo?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah, Bess?" Joey responded on her way out the door.

"I love my annoying little sister," she said with her best Lillian Potter-inspired smile.

"Really? What a coincidence … I love my over-bearing older sister," she said with a wave.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Thanks for your thoughtful reviews! They make this process even more fun. This is my first multi-chapter story. I started it without any real plan other than I really liked in the show when PJ helped each other with the B &B and **_**True Love**_ **. Just as a heads up, I've decided that this is not going to be completely canon. Some of the events from the show may happen, but with a twist (e.g., different sequence). Some may not happen at all (e.g., there is definitely no Eve here). My goal is simply to stay true to the characters. And, of course, to continue my love affair with Pacey J. Witter. ;)**

Joey turned on the radio in the Witter Wagoneer. "You know that's breaking the rules, Potter," Pacey said eyeing her in the passenger seat. Ignoring his statement, she switched the station and turned up the volume when she heard a familiar song. "No way," Pacey said shaking his head. "We are not listening to Hootie & The Blowfish."

"Oh hush. It's Monday, my day to choose to music," Joey replied.

"What are you talking about, woman?" he asked with feigned indignation.

Joey shrugged and answered, "Last week, you bet me that I couldn't chug your Mountain Dew. You lost, so I get control of the radio one day per week." Pacey smiled recalling the alarming speed with which she had downed his pop. He knew that she was capable of doing it, years of movie nights with Dawson had proven that, but he had mistakenly banked on the fact that she hated Mountain Dew. "I choose Mondays," Joey said easily. "Now be quiet, so I can hear my song."

"Nope, quiet was not part of the deal. You can put whatever you want on the radio, but doesn't mean I have to actually listen to it," he replied. "I'll just channel my inner Joey and talk incessantly," Pacey added with a smirk.

"Cute Pace, real cute," she retorted while turning the volume up louder.

"What does this Hootie guy really have to say anyway?" he asked with disinterest.

"His name is not Hootie, its Darius Rucker," Joey corrected.

"Wrong again, Potter. It's definitely Hootie," he said knowing that Joey Potter had a need to be right. A need that was especially strong where Pacey was concerned. Examining him carefully, Joey decided not to take his bait. She merely bopped her head along to the beat. "Oh, so now you're going to ignore me? Very mature, Jo," Pacey proclaimed.

Joey began to sing, "Sometimes you're crazy, And you wonder why."

"Sorry, Jo. I'm not one to go back on my word, but I can't take this," he said as she began to sing louder. Pacey moved his hand toward the tuner in an effort to change the station. Not looking at him, Joey placed her hand over the knob and continued to sing.

"I'm such a baby, 'Cause the doggies make me cry," she sang proudly. Pacey started laughing. She tried to ignore him, but finally relented and asked, "What? What is so funny?"

"You. Did you really just sing, 'the doggies make me cry?'" he questioned through his laughter.

"Yes, those are the words. Darius Rucker loves animals," she responded. "It's like those ASPCA commercials." As Pacey laughed harder, Joey's argument grew more ardent. "Some people have a heart, Pacey. Those commercials make me cry every time," she defended.

"I'm sorry, Jo," he managed between laughs. "They are sad commercials, but those are definitely not the lyrics." Joey shook her head refusing to believe him. "I've seen the video for this song. It has Dan Marino in it," Pacey said.

"So? Maybe Dan Marino loves animals too," she suggested. Joey gave Pacey a look of confusion and frustration. She pushed out her bottom lip as Pacey continued to laugh.

"You're cute, Potter," he said reflexively. As soon as the words left his mouth, Pacey wished it hadn't been such an automatic response. He hadn't intended to say that, but Joey was adorable when she pouted. Not wanting to allow her time to absorb his words, Pacey continued. "Dan Marino is the quarterback for the Miami Dolphins. Maybe Hootie is a lover of animals, but he's definitely a fan of the Dolphins," he said.

Joey considered his words for a moment. "Ugh. Football? That's dumb," she said with disappointment. "Whatever, I like my version better," she added with authority. Joey then leaned forward to change the station.

"That's enough, m'dear. No more ladies choice for today," Pacey stated.

"What? It's still my day," she protested.

"We're here, Potter," he responded putting the car in park.

"Fine, but I get to pick after school too. A gal can only handle so much classic rock," Joey said as she gathered her backpack. The two exited the car and before he could argue, Pacey noticed Andie approaching. "Want me to run interference?" Joey asked following Pacey's gaze.

"No, that's OK," he responded quietly. "I can handle her on my own."

"OK," Joey stated as she began to walk toward the school building.

"Hey, Jo?" he said.

Joey stopped to look at him. "Yeah, Pace?"

"Thanks, for the offer," Pacey said with a small smile. Joey smiled back and continued her quest. She nodded at Andie as she passed by ignoring the questioning look the blonde had given her.

"Good morning, Pacey," Andie chirped.

"Hey, Andie. What's up?" Pacey asked as he turned to lock the car door. He then began walking toward the school building. Andie looked slightly disappointed that he hadn't stopped to talk to her, but persevered walking along side him.

"Well, I know we have that big math test coming up this week," she began. "Thought I'd offer for you to come over and study," she explained with a smile.

Pacey cringed at the implication that he needed her help to be successful. "I already have a studying plan actually," he responded simply. "Besides, I'm babysitting tonight," he added.

Andie raised an eyebrow at his response. "Babysitting?" she questioned with disbelief. "You know what, Pacey? If you don't want to come over, just say so. You don't have to make up some lame excuse," she stated in frustration.

Pacey stopped walking and turned to face her. "There is no reason for me to make up an excuse, Andie. I'm helping Joey babysit Alexander tonight. That's the truth." He took a deep breath recognizing the weight of what was to come. "But here's the thing. You cheated on _me_ , remember?" Pacey hated that she was forcing him to be so blunt, but he saw no way around it. "Do you know what teenage boys often do when faced with that devastation? I do because I've actually taken a poll on this one." He paused before continuing. "Some say terrible things to their ex; call them names like 'slut' or 'whore.' Others spread despicable rumors about them. Some guys actually vandalize their ex's home. We're talkin' full on, middle school teepee action. I haven't done any of that. I would never do any of those things. I respect you too much for that.," he said meeting her eyes. "I meant it when I said we could be friends, but we're not going to be the friends who do things alone together. We aren't best buds anymore. That doesn't make me a bad guy. I loved you, Andie. I did. With a few exceptions, I feel I've handled this whole situation pretty well actually. I can be proud of what I've done. I will always care about you, and I want the very best for you. There just has to be limits to what I have to offer."

Andie stared at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to respond. Then sensing the tears fighting to surface, she decided to keep her response brief. "I get it, Pacey," she said swallowing hard. "I guess I'll see you around," she added. Pacey watched her walk away. He let out the breath he did not realize he had been holding. Resisting the urge to escape school, he turned to go to homeroom.

* * *

"So how did things go with Andie this morning?" Joey asked. They were back in the car after school. However, the mood in the Witter Wagoneer was more subdued than it had been seven hours earlier.

"Fine, I guess," Pacey responded. He then chose to elaborate in the hopes of finally ending the drama that had been his life since homecoming that year. "I think she finally understands that we aren't going to get back together. I was explicit in telling her that we can be friends, but not necessarily the type of friends who do things by themselves. Group things only," he said clearly.

"I see. And she seemed OK with that?" Joey questioned.

"Not really, but she seemed to accept it," he suggested. Joey nodded her head and continued in silence for a moment.

"So what kind of friends do things by themselves?" Joey asked him bravely. "Because you and I often do things alone," she added swallowing hard. "Most of the time we really don't include other people these days."

Pacey fought the urge to look at her. He found himself painfully aware that one look into those big, brown eyes, would likely lead to his undoing. His heart swelled with possibilities: "The kind of friends who are slowly becoming more. The ones who seem to look at each other differently than they used to. The ones with sexual tension and unexplainable chemistry." Instead, he stared intently at the road ahead of him. His mind voiced a response, "Yeah, I suppose we have been a bit exclusionary these days." Pacey chuckled. "I guess we're the kind of friends that are comfortable with each other. It's easy for me to help you with B&B stuff and you seem pretty OK with working on _True Love_ with me. I mean, let's face it. Our other friends have their merits, but they are certainly not accustom to manual labor." Having safely let the words out of his mouth, Pacey allowed himself to look at her. He saw what he thought might be a look of disappointment covering her face.

"Well, that's true," Joey said with a slight nervous laughter. "So I assume you remembered to bring your math materials?"

"What do I look like, Potter?" he asked rhetorically. "I am nothing, if not a well-mannered and prepared pupil. I just happen to need to stop at my house before coming over. That's all."

Joey rolled her eyes at him. "Right, you're the most focused person I've ever had the displeasure of working with. You better drop me off first, ya loser, that way Bessie can head out."

* * *

"Hey, Potter, I'm here!" Pacey hollered as he entered her house. "Now before you yell at me, I'm aware that it took a little longer. My delay was for good reason though," he said defensively. Joey joined him in the room, Alex on her hip, staring at Pacey expectantly. "I wanted us to have some brain food, so I stopped to get a pizza," he offered gesturing to the box in his hands.

"Pacey, pizza is in no way brain food. Now, wash your hands," she ordered. "We'll eat while the pizza is hot and then dive into studying … assuming Alex let's us."

"Goodness, woman. Why are you always commanding me to wash my hands? If I'm honest, you seem a little obsessed with them," he suggested waving his hands in front of her. "I admit that they are capable of magic," he said with a shit-eating grin.

"Could you please keep your perviness to a minimum in front of the baby?" Joey demanded clearly unimpressed with his innuendo.

"Your loss," Pacey responded. "May I submit a slight modification to your plan?" he stated without waiting for a response. "Eat, play with Mister Man here, then study," he proposed. Pacey reached across Joey to gather Alexander in his arms. "You like that idea, don't you, buddy?" he said with his singsong voice. Alex smiled broadly and began to giggle as Pacey blew raspberries on his belly.

Joey laughed, "Fine, we can do that. But don't go thinking you're getting out of this night without opening that book," she said sternly.

"I would never!" Pacey responded his mouth agape with shock.

They successfully completed the first two steps in Pacey's revised plan. Joey then headed to Alex's room to put him to sleep. In her absence, Pacey glanced nervously around the house. His thoughts began to race: when had he become nervous to be alone with Joey? Should he sit at the table? Deciding that was too studious of a behavior for someone who really did not enjoy studying, Pacey moved into the living room. Now, should he sit on the couch? Noticing the pillow in one corner of the couch, he nixed that idea because he did not trust himself to sit with Joey on her bed; even if it was just the couch in the living room. Pacey finally decided to sit on the floor. He opened his book, spread out his materials, and waited for her to return.

Ten minutes later, Joey entered the living room. She smiled at the scene in front of her. "I'm ready to work, Miss Potter," Pacey said innocently. Joey grabbed her textbook from her backpack. She put a pencil behind her ear and sat down on the couch beside Pacey who was still sat on the floor.

"Let's start by doing the practice test. Then we can go over the answers in the back of the book," Joey declared.

"OK," Pacey nodded. "May I borrow a pencil?"

"Seriously, Pacey? Why can you never manage to bring your own pencil?!" she questioned. "I'm done loaning you pencils. You either don't give them back or you return them with bite marks all over. Plus, you erase like a crazy person, so they often have no eraser left when I get them," she complained.

"C'mon, Jo. You are seriously crazy about your pencils. I get the highlighting stipulations 'yellow highlighter only'" he mocked, "but this is ridiculous.

"Nope, I told you, I'm not giving you one," Joey stated stubbornly.

"I'll just steal one from your bag, if I have to."

Her eyes narrowing she said, "You wouldn't dare go into my things uninvited."

"You're leaving me no choice here, Potter," Pacey responded.

"Not my problem, Witter." Joey opened her book to start the practice test.

"Fine," Pacey said. Then he leaned in close to her face, and slowly reached his hand up to her cheek. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand, her breathing quickened. His hand closed on the pencil behind her ear. "I'll take this one," he said holding the pencil up in front of her face. Her cheeks reddened and she quickly broke his gaze.

Joey said nothing for a moment while Pacey smiled at her inches away from her face. "Get to work," she managed. Pacey held her pencil and turned toward his book. He suddenly felt that was the only safe place to look; Joey's eyes certainly were not safe. Feeling her presence next to him, he decided it wasn't safe to look to his left either; where her long, bare legs were draped over the couch. Not knowing what else to do, Pacey followed her directions and started his practice test.

He managed to complete three problems before again becoming distracted. Joey had shifted on the couch; her legs and bare feet were now impossibly close to him. Pacey tried to force himself to make a quip to relieve the tension he felt. He considered joking with her about how big her feet were, but decided against it. He was aware that if he said any of the smart-aleck things that were in his head, he might lose the privilege of having her this close to him. Pacey suddenly knew that he was back to being "confused and attracted." He was less surprised this time around, but that really was of no help to him.

Pacey resolved that this must be some sort of hormonal glitch. He was a teenage boy, who had previously had an active sex life. She was a good-looking girl. Pacey forced his thoughts to turn to Jen and the agreement they had made during the trip to Witch Mountain. He merely needed to spend more time with Jen and less time with Joey, lest he act on this inexplicable attraction he seemed to have to the absolute worst candidate. Pacey took a deep breath settling that a little distance from the beauty beside him would probably be well advised.

The two worked in silence for a while until Joey finished her practice test. Noticing that Pacey was yet to complete his, she went into the kitchen and returned with a bag of chips. "You read my mind, Potter," Pacey said upon seeing the bag of chips in her hands.

"Yeah?" she asked pulling a chip out of the bag and slowly putting it into her mouth. "They _are_ pretty good. Too bad you can't have any," she teased.

"Potter," Pacey warned with a low growl.

"Is your test done?" Joey asked in seriousness.

"Yep, all done," he replied quickly closing his book.

"I don't believe you. Let me see it," she ordered.

"Give me a chip," he challenged. Joey shook her head no and pulled another chip from the bag. "Potter, you know better than to stand between a Witter and snacks. I will take them by force if necessary."

"No you won't," she said calmly. Her eyes dared him to approach. Pacey's face hardened in a look of warning. Joey, clearly not heeding his warning, ate one more chip. Pacey sprung from the floor. Finally recognizing his intention, she squealed turning to run toward the kitchen. His right hand grabbed at her hip. Joey tried to get away, but she was no match for the strength of Pacey's arms. He pulled her into a bear hug. The moment his arms closed around her body, Pacey felt a surge of electricity. Ignoring the fear that she may actually feel his racing heartbeat through her back, he held her tighter until he heard a crunch. "Good job, Pace," Joey deadpanned. "Now all you get is crumbs," she said. Reluctantly, Pacey released her from his hold. Yes, he definitely needed to spend more time with Jen, and fast.


	11. Chapter 11

"Here," she said grasping his hand and placing it on her breast.

"I'm really more of an ass man," Pacey noted with his hand still on her boob.

She grunted in frustration. "Fine, then grab my ass." His left hand remained on her chest and his right hand moved to her ass. "Pacey, I am not supposed to have to tell you how to do this. If I wanted to do that, I would have corrupted the innocent freshman," Jen stated as she exhaled loudly.

"You don't have to tell me how to do this. Believe me, I know how," he responded defensively. "When did you become so bossy, anyway?"

"Hey, we said that we were allowed to be … instructive to ensure we each were properly … satisfied by our arrangement," she reminded him.

Pacey leaned in close to her, the stubble of his facial hair brushing against her baby soft cheek, "And what an exciting arrangement it is," he growled into her ear. Pacey pressed his body against hers. Jen closed her eyes feeling his hands begin to roam both of them settling on her ass. Her lips pursed in a near kiss until she began to giggle. "You've gotta be kidding me!" he said throwing his hands in air.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said through laughter. "Come back, I'll try again," Jen promised reaching for Pacey's hand.

"Why is this so hard? I mean we are two red-blooded, hormone-crazed teenagers who have a clear track record of satisfying sexual indiscretions," he asked.

"Maybe it's because you're trying to seduce me in your place of work. I mean the dusty back room of Screen Play Video does not really inspire a woman to be super sexy," she offered.

"I'm sorry," Pacey said. "It's just that the number of suitable locations are limited for a teenage boy."

"It must not have been a problem before," Jen remarked.

"Well, my previous partners always provided the location. I mean, Tamara was an independent woman, so she always had options," Pacey paused. "Though why we chose the woods that first time, I do not know," he said as an aside. "And Andie? She really never had any adult supervision, so we didn't need to sneak around there," he shrugged.

"Well, New York Jen would have had you in my Grams' bed, but Capeside Jen is not going anywhere near that house with intentions of sexual exploits," she concluded. She sensed the meaning of the look on Pacey's face and quickly added, "No, we are not going to give the Witter Wagoneer another try," Jen said recalling their highly unsuccessful attempts at a sexual encounter the previous day.

"Grams' bed, huh? I love it when you talk dirty," Pacey said pulling her back into his body. His embrace was interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing at the front of the store.

"Saved by the bell," Jen observed. He gave her a wounded look. "Oh please, that line was terrible," she stated bluntly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Pace." Jen then stood on her toes giving him a kiss on his cheek, and walked out the back exit.

Pacey adjusted his clothes and walked to the front of the video store to help the customer. The man merely wanted to exchange his copy of _There's Something About Mary_ because part of the video had mistakenly been recorded over by a gruesome scene of _Saving Private Ryan_. Pacey gave the man a new copy of his original rental and a coupon for a free night. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for bringing it in. Please enjoy another movie night on us for your trouble," Pacey suggested.

After his only customer left, Pacey had no choice but to ponder why his "perfect" friends-with-benefits agreement was going so badly. He had genuinely thought that hooking up with Jen was a great idea. If his attraction to Joey was just about missing sex, then being intimate with someone else should squelch that desire. Unfortunately, kissing Jen definitely did not have the desired effect. All it had done was make him think critically about what caused the jolt of electricity to pass through his entire body when he had hugged Joey in the house two days prior. A hug was not supposed to elicit such a response in him, a man with multiple sexual partners. Pacey had purposely spent less time with Joey over the last two days. He had of course driven her to and from school, but they hadn't worked on _True Love_ together at all. Luckily, Joey worked at the marina on those nights.

Pacey knew that Jen was wonderful. She displayed a raw honesty that somehow uncomplicated even the most difficult of situations. She was a strong realist who also managed to be gentle and vulnerable. Pacey truly valued her friendship and was confident that their relationship would survive any sexual misgivings; he would never have considered it otherwise. He recognized that Jen was the quintessential blonde bombshell. Yet every time he tried to actually follow through with their promise of sexual promiscuity, he saw brown hair and dark eyes staring back at him.

* * *

Joey glanced at the clock on the wall. She had worked late at the marina last night and now had to rush to get ready before Pacey showed up at her door. She did not want a repeat of the Cyndi Lauper incident. Hearing the Witter Wagoneer pull into the driveway, Joey retreated to the bathroom. She had to at least brush her teeth before he was in her kitchen talking about whatever nonsense filled that head of his today. "Morning, Potter," she heard Pacey holler as he walked in the front door. "What are the chances that you might actually be ready to go when I get here of these mornings?" he asked rhetorically. Joey finished rinsing her mouth and turned off the faucet. She began searching for her hairbrush as Pacey continued talking. "I mean, seriously, what's the over-under because I may want to get in on this action. Where are you anyway?" he asked. Joey could hear his footsteps getting closer until he appeared in the open doorway of the bathroom. She was in the process of pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Pacey's eyes instinctively wandered down to the hem of her shirt that had risen slightly exposing a sliver of skin. She was wearing her favorite jeans, or at least Pacey assumed they were her favorite because she wore them frequently. He was sure they were his favorite because they hung a little lower than the others and hugged her ass perfectly. Trying to will himself out of the trance her completely clothed body had put him in, Pacey cleared his throat. "Umm … where's Bessie this morning?"

"She's in the back with Alexander. Why?" Joey asked pulling her hair tight. She looked flawless, which was particularly impressive because Pacey knew she probably woke up no more than 20 minutes earlier. He also knew that her morning routine resembled his: wash face, brush teeth, and put on moisturizer. Of course his moisturizer was called something much more manly, but it was basically the same thing. For fancy occasions, Joey added lipstick, blush, and sometimes that black stuff women put on their eyelashes. Pacey couldn't remember the name of it, but he knew she didn't really need it because her eyelashes were naturally dark and curled up just slightly at the ends. Having grown up with three sisters Pacey knew the saga that comprised the morning routine of other girls, yet here she was standing before him every bit the goddess she would be if she had woken hours before.

"I have something I want to show you guys," he answered gesturing to the bag in his hand.

Joey raised an eyebrow at him. "OK, you go get her. I'll get my bag together and meet you in the kitchen. I can quiz you in the car on the way," she stated authoritatively.

Pacey frowned, "Quiz me?! What is there to quiz for trigonometry?"

"Pacey, must I remind you that it was not too long ago that you didn't know what a cosine was," Joey explained.

"Cosine is equal to the ratio of the side adjacent to an acute angle to the hypotenuse. Shall I repeat sine and tangent because I know those now too. How about pi? 3.14159265 …" Pacey began.

"Nobody likes a smart ass, Pacey," Joey said ending his recitation prematurely.

Pacey shrugged. "You seem to like me just fine," he offered.

"Meh, I tolerate you," she responded without skipping a beat. "Now hurry up before we're late."

Having gathered Bessie and Alexander, Pacey met Joey in the kitchen. Both sisters looked at him expectantly. Bessie bounced a fussy Alexander on her hip and Joey kept glancing at the clock. "Well, since I see that I have your undivided attention," Pacey began ignoring his impatient audience. "In this bag I have our first samples for the Potter B&B. Here we have Lea Reynolds' maple syrup," he said lifting a glass bottle out of his bag and placing it on the counter. "Next we have fresh honey from the Cramer Farm. They also suggested you try their jam, so we have blackberry, strawberry, and honey pear," Pacey continued pulling small jars out of his bag. "I'd never heard of honey pear jam before, but I may have tried some when I visited, and let me tell you, it is good. Now I know we didn't talk about this one, but I thought some fresh bread might be a good addition," his eyes shone brightly as he pulled two small loaves of bread from his now empty bag. "These are from Owens Bakery. They smell great, if you ask me."

"Pacey this is amazing! How did you do all this?" Bessie asked excitedly as she surveyed the inventory on her counter. "Seriously, this is such a great idea!" she said happily as she picked up each of the small jars on the counter. "Don't you think, Jo?" Bessie asked looking at her sister whose attention was fixated on the items in front of her. Joey slowly nodded her head yes.

"We better go," Joey said breaking her silence. She picked up her backpack and walked out the front door. Confused, Pacey gave Bessie a bewildered look and then followed Joey to the car. They drove in silence for what seemed an eternity to Pacey. Joey hadn't even attempted to change the radio station. He had left the volume low in the hopes that she might say something. "Did they know it was for us?" Joey asked quietly. "The people you talked to, did you tell them it was going to be the _Potter_ B &B?" she asked slightly louder.

"Yeah, Jo. Yes, of course I told them," Pacey said carefully.

"OK," Joey responded simply. "Because we aren't trying to deceive anyone. And we certainly don't need to start our business owing people things."

Her words betrayed her fear and allowed her cynicism and pessimism to shine through. "Joey, I know you think that you will always have to carry your father's transgressions. And I know that some people in this town have placed that burden on you, but it is not yours to bear," he began carefully. "I get that you don't want to owe people things, I do. Most local businesses have to start out that way, and that's OK," his words were measured because he wanted her to know that he was hearing, not dismissing, her concerns. "Everyone I talked to was excited by the idea of being involved with the Potter B&B, Jo. It's not charity or a loan at all. It's good business sense for them too. When one local business thrives the whole town benefits." Stopped at a red light, Pacey looked to examine his passenger. Joey's tension appeared to have dissipated slightly. "These are just samples. You aren't committed to anything. That is for you and Bessie to decide. I want to be involved, but it's not my place to make decisions for you."

"Thank you, Pacey," Joey stated.

"For being such a keen business consultant?" he suggested with a smile.

"For believing in and supporting something that doesn't even exist yet. Your confidence helps me to be slightly less pessimistic," she stated.

Pacey's face lifted into a big smile complete with twinkling eyes. "Admit it, you need me. Go ahead and say it, 'Pacey, I am so glad to have you and your intellect around. What ever would I do without you?'" he said in a less than stellar Joey impression.

Joey rolled her eyes. "Has anyone ever explained to you the difference between confidence and cockiness? Because sometimes you are truly insufferable."

"Are you suggesting I did not accept your gratitude gracefully?" he asked only to receive Joey's best 'duh' look. "Let me try again … It's my pleasure, Potter."

"That's better," she said with satisfaction. "You should come over on Saturday. Bodie is going to be in town and we can try out the maple syrup with some fresh pancakes!" Joey said excitedly.

Recognizing that Joey rarely shows excitement, Pacey relished the moment. "I'd love that, Potter," he answered honestly.

* * *

Pacey and Joey walked together in the hall on the way to Math. "Remember to show all your work, Pace. I know how you like to take shortcuts, but you will lose points on the test for that. So suck it up and write everything down," Joey instructed.

"Yes, ma'am! I will write everything down, well most things," Pacey responded.

"Your grade, punk," she said rolling her eyes at his inability to simply agree with her.

"Hey guys," Dawson before they reached the classroom. "Big test or something?" he asked, but continued without waiting for a response. "I'm having a screening of 'Escape from Witch Island' tonight and you guys obviously have to be there."

"A screening?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah, in preparation for showing it to the class on Friday. It'll be you two, me, and Jen," Dawson replied.

"Dawson, that's really not a screening. That's four friends watching a movie," Joey corrected.

Clearly frustrated by Joey's lack of enthusiasm, Dawson protested, "No, it's an advanced screening prior to the official release date."

"OK, D. Call it whatever you like, but I actually have a date with _True Love_ tonight," Pacey said.

"Yeah, and I was going to help him," Joey added.

"True love? What are you guys talking about?" Dawson asked confused. "Oh right, your boat thing. Umm … just come over about 7:00pm. That should be enough time to watch the film and discuss feedback," he instructed. He smiled and waved to his friends as he headed to his class. "Good luck on your test!" Dawson yelled over his shoulder.

"Well, looks like we don't have time to work on my 'boat thing' tonight," Pacey stated with slight disdain.

"We don't have to jump just because he says so, you know," Joey remarked. Pacey looked at her with disbelief. "Fine," she acquiesced, "but we don't have to ask how high."

"You tell 'em, Jo!" he encouraged.

"Shut up, smart ass. We'll head to my place right after school. Grab a quick dinner and get a couple of hours of work done before going to Dawson's about 7:30," Joey decided.

"7:30, eh? That'll show him!" Joey punched Pacey in the arm. "Don't you usually have to work Thursday nights?" Pacey asked. The two took their seats in the classroom.

"Not tonight," she responded. "Now focus on your test." Joey opened her backpack to obtain her pencil, and calculator.

"Hey, Jo?" Pacey said turning around to face her in the seat behind him.

"Hmm?" she muttered without looking up. Pacey placed his left hand softly on her right one. Her gaze shifted from her calculator to his hand on hers. Her eyes widened as his index and middle fingers came together grasping the pencil she held in her hand. He smiled as he pulled it from her fingers. "Thanks, Jo," he said. Pacey turned to face the front of the room. He heard her release a deep breath and then rummage through her backpack for another pencil.


	12. Chapter 12

Joey walked to Pacey's locker only to meet him en route to hers. "Hey, Pace. How do you think the test went?"

"Oh that sorry excuse for an examination?" he said with a wave of his hand. "I rocked it. Or at least I think I did … I hope I did," Pacey responded.

"I'm sure you did great," Joey suggested. "Or at least I hope you did too because I can't handle much more of your pitiful study habits." Pacey opened his mouth to protest, but Joey quickly added. "Seriously, you're a child."

"If by child you are referring to my rugged masculinity and youthful outlook, then yes, I would have to agree with you," he stated.

Joey rolled her eyes at his ridiculousness. "So what are we working on tonight? I haven't had a status report on _True Love_ in a few days. What have you been up to anyway?" she asked. The pair walked out the door of Capeside High School and continued walking toward the parking lot.

Having no intention of sharing the true extent of his activities the last few days, Pacey merely answered, "I haven't been able to do much actually. Had a few shifts at Screen Play." His palms began to sweat slightly in recognition that his response omitted all sexual activities involving their mutual friend.

"So I was thinking that it's time I cash in on your promise to use power tools," Joey said hopefully. Her tongue was caught between her teeth in an adorable half-smile.

Pacey laughed. "You do, huh? And exactly what qualifications do you have that permit you to come anywhere near my girl with power tools?"

"I've tolerated you for several weeks now, so I've earned it," she replied easily. "Besides, you said, and I quote, 'I would be happy to share my power tools with you.' Unless I've misjudged you, and you are not actually a man of your word," she accused. "Is Pacey Witter not a man of his word?" Joey asked turning her head to allow her big brown eyes to observe him.

"As you wish, Potter. Just remember that I expressed concern for your appendages," he stated.

"Concern is duly noted," Joey smiled. She grabbed Pacey's hand and hurried him toward the Witter Wagoneer, "Now let's get moving! My date with power tools awaits."

* * *

"That one," Joey said pointing to a tool on the ground.

"The circular saw? You want to start with the circular saw?" Pacey clarified. Joey nodded before bending down to pick up the equipment. "Woah, there, Missy. Safety first," he required motioning to the pair of safety glasses in his hand. Joey turned to face him waiting impatiently. Pacey slid the safety glasses over her ears and onto her nose.

"How do I look?" she asked striking a fake model pose.

"Ridiculous," he responded warmly. "OK, now step 2 is we have to actually measure the wood to see where you're cutting." Joey let out a sigh of frustration. "What? You didn't think I was just going to let you start cutting up my lumber for no reason." He handed her a tape measure. "This 2x4 needs to be cut at 2 feet."

Joey took the tape measure, and pulled it across the board. "Hey Pace, I need a pencil," she requested.

"What did you say?" Pacey asked as the smirk on his face grew wider. Joey guffawed. "Can't hear you, Potter," he directed.

"Just give me the damn pencil," Joey instructed. Pacey handed her a pencil, but continued to grin at the irony. She made a mark on the board with Pacey watching over her. "I'm not going to mess up the pencil mark, you know," she claimed.

"Just supervising, Potter. Appendages, remember?" Pacey stated. "Take the square and make a straight line to guide your cut," he instructed.

"OK, I have my glasses, measured, made my line, now stop stalling and give me the saw," she demanded. Pacey laughed and picked up the saw. He expertly set it for the proper depth of cut. Handing the saw to Joey, he walked behind her, and put his hand over hers to strengthen her grip on the saw.

"Here ya go. Now look at the front to these two guide notches," he suggested pointing to the front of the saw. "Line it up to the pencil mark you made and squeeze this to begin your cut."

"It's that easy?" Joey asked smiling at him over her shoulder.

"It's that easy," Pacey agreed. "Ready?" She nodded her head and turned her attention to the task in front of her. With Pacey's hand over hers, she made a clean cut on the board. "Well done, Potter," Pacey praised.

"Hmm … I am pretty good at this, huh? Let's do another one," she said eagerly.

Pacey smiled genuinely. "OK, but remember for every cut you make, that's another board you have to sand." Joey nodded her head in agreement. "We need three more at two feet," he stated. Joey measured two feet, and used the square to mark her spot. "I think you got this now, so I'll stand back," Pacey offered.

"No," Joey responded. "Stay here … just in case. I mean, I don't want to be the victim of some freak circular saw accident." Pacey smiled and resumed his position behind Joey. His body provided a strong foundation that Joey felt comfortable leaning into without fear of falling. She could feel his soft breath on the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. Pacey was both strong, but gentle; challenging, but patient; cocky, but humble. He was so many things that Joey had only recently begun to appreciate. She didn't yet know what it meant, but Joey knew that she liked having him close.

"Great work, Jo," he praised. "Now time for the sanding part," he stated handing Joey a piece of sandpaper.

"How do I always seem to end up with sanding duty?" she asked taking the sandpaper from his hand begrudgingly. Joey sat down in one of the chairs Pacey kept nearby and began sanding. Picking up a piece of wood and sandpaper, Pacey sat next to her.

"So did your work schedule change or something? Why aren't you at the marina?" he asked.

"I got fired actually," she stated matter-of-factly. Pacey stopped sanding and looked at her with concern. "Remember my sleaze ball of a boss, Rob? Well he went on a date with one of my friends, which I may have crashed in order to save her from his inevitable grope fest."

"What?! Joey, I'm so sorry. God, that guy is such a douche," Pacey answered. "He can't do that, you know. There has to be something we can do."

"Just leave it alone, Pacey. He's not worth the trouble," she explained.

"Fine, but I don't like it," Pacey said as he resumed sanding. "So who was the unlucky girl? Anyone I know?" he asked. Joey's face provided the answer to his question. "Oh. Hey, I'm glad she's moving on. Thanks for looking out for her, Jo." Joey shrugged, so Pacey added, "I mean it. You knew I couldn't, so I'm glad you did."

"No problem, Pacey. The guy really is an ass. Of course now I have no income, which is not such a good thing," she stated. "But whatever, let's talk about something else. My lack of money is not news."

"So what time are we heading to Dawson's?" he asked.

"I told you, when we're done with your 'boat thing,'" Joey responded.

"Haha, very funny. You know, I love the guy, but he can be very …" Pacey began.

"Dismissive? Self-absorbed?" she offered. Pacey nodded his head in agreement. "I try to remind myself that he doesn't mean for it to be that way, but sometimes it's really hard. I mean, you're doing a great thing here, Pace. You should not be made to feel small, ever. Your dream is no less important than anyone else's, including Dawson's," Joey stated.

"Thanks, Jo. The same goes for you and your little art thing," he said teasingly. "In fact, I say you're due for some art time. So after this, no more sanding for you for at least the weekend," Pacey instructed.

"Deal," she smiled back at him. "Now, I know he can be annoying, but he is our best friend, so time to go." Joey stood up and held her hand out in front of Pacey. He took it and let her drag him to the Witter Wagoneer. Joey had been dragging him places for years, but never before had she been so eager to offer him her hand.

* * *

Joey and Pacey had arrived to Dawson's house at the same time countless times over the years, but they had never actually planned to do so. In the past he just happened to be near the dock when she exited her rowboat. Or they had met each other walking up to the front porch of the Leery house. No matter where they met, they always managed to bicker until the presence of their mutual best friend would dissolve the tension. Joey now found herself riding shotgun next to Pacey on the way to Dawson's house. She was sitting next to him and was not overcome with a desire to call him a "cretin" or punch him in the arm. On the contrary, she had been frustrated with Dawson for changing their plans, for limiting her time with her supposed enemy.

Joey glanced at Pacey in the driver's seat. His left hand was comfortably on the steering wheel with his elbow perched on the car door. She felt heat radiating from his right hand that was rested on the seat next to her. Pacey was wearing his brown corduroy jacket that Joey's brain identified as an easy source of ridicule, but something else inside of her pointed out that it somehow complemented his deep blue eyes.

Pacey stopped at the last red light before they would pull into Dawson's driveway together. Joey suddenly found herself growing uncomfortable. She turned her gaze to outside the windshield, refusing to look at the boy next to her. Joey tried to identify the reason for her discomfort – Was it because they were late? It was her suggestion to not be there right at 7:00pm. Or was it because she wanted to stay and work on _True Love_? – She only grew increasingly frustrated with her lack of answers. Joey felt Pacey put the car in park, and her heart beat faster. She looked out the window of the car and saw her ladder leading to Dawson's room. Joey knew she wouldn't be climbing that ladder tonight, but rather would walk up the front steps with someone else, with Pacey.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: Thanks for your continued reviews! I really enjoy reading your suggestions; they definitely help with the writing process. I know we're getting a little antsy for some PJ love, but I'm trying to ride the slow burn that I so enjoyed in Season 3. I promise they will get their kiss(es) ... eventually!**

Joey was sat in her spot on Dawson's bed. It was the side of the bed near the window where she used to sleep after movie nights at his house. Dawson sat to the left of her with his back rested against the headboard. Jen lay on her stomach at the foot of the bed. Pacey was sitting in Dawson's desk chair near the window. _Escape from Witch Island_ continued to play on the television as Dawson periodically examined the face of each of his friends watching for their reaction to his work. Joey was used to this scenario, she had experienced numerous of Dawson's "advanced screenings," but for some reason she found herself squirming under his gaze.

"Hey, can you guys pass the popcorn?" Pacey asked from the side of the room. Joey looked at the large bowl of popcorn that was resting in the middle of the bed, which meant everyone but Pacey had easy access to it. Dawson ssshhed Pacey loudly. Joey rolled her eyes and gave Pacey an apologetic look as she handed him the bowl. "Thanks, Jo," he said purposely louder than his original request. Despite Dawson's look of annoyance, Joey smirked at Pacey's smart-ass behavior.

* * *

Pacey found himself where he always was when in Dawson's room … anywhere but a comfortable spot on the bed. Growing up, Pacey was always relegated to the floor during movie nights because the spot on the bed undeniably belonged to Joey. However, even when "the princess" (one of Pacey's many names for Joey) wasn't in attendance, Dawson would still toss Pacey a pillow down to the floor. Pacey would sleep on the floor next to Dawson with the promise of a peaceful night outside his own home and a pleasant morning compliments of Gail Leery.

Dawson had only spent one night at Pacey's house in their entire childhood. In 2nd grade, a young Pacey had somehow managed to convince his parents to allow him to have a small sleepover to celebrate his birthday. He had invited Dawson, and his friend, Will Krudski. The three boys had played in the woods, ate pizza, and created an elaborate set up of G.I. Joes. These activities had passed by without incident until Sheriff Witter came home. He was drunk as usual, and spent the remainder of the night degrading his youngest son. Pacey suggested the three boys go to sleep early that night in hopes of escaping any further wrath. He had laid out each of the boys' sleeping bags on the floor of his bedroom. Pacey's slept in the middle sleeping bag with a best friend on either side of him. No longer having access to his preferred target of ridicule, John Witter's anger turned to his wife. Though the boys tried in earnest, no amount of ghost stories or uncomfortable boyhood laughter could cover the noise downstairs. Dawson never spent another night at the Witter household. In fact, he rarely entered the home at all after that. Will, on the other hand, stayed over occasionally because he understood the dynamic present in the Witter family. He also knew that while it was uncomfortable to be there, Pacey was safer from his father when someone else was there.

Pacey quickly shook his head trying to remove the memories from his head. He would have preferred a spot on Dawson's bed, but he was satisfied to merely spend time in a home that did not hold inevitable pain. Pacey was grateful for the childhood the Leery's had offered him especially after Will moved away one year later. Dawson's house had provided a sanctuary for Pacey; a place for him to escape his own harsh reality. If Dawson had allowed himself to acknowledge the pain his best friend experienced at the hands of the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally, maybe he would have saved a spot for him on the bed. Nevertheless, pain was not part of Dawson's existence, and so he ignored it.

Forcing his thoughts to return to the present, Pacey put another handful of popcorn into his mouth as he watched the events the four friends had experienced first-hand unfold on the television. _Escape from Witch Island_ was shameless in its similarities to _The Blair Witch Project_ , but that wasn't what disturbed Pacey. He looked at the image on the screen. A gorgeous Joey stared back at him underneath a silly wool hat that somehow managed to make her dark eyes even more intense. Pacey may not have been the most academically inclined of the friends, but he was perceptive enough to see that she was the most interesting part of the film. Joey was on the screen reading from Mary Waldeck's journal – "I fill my days with memories. I remember how he used to look at me. Like I was his most valuable treasure. Has he found a new treasure? I can't help but wonder if we'll be able to find our way back to each other. The road before us seems so very long and my head is clouded with such dark thoughts. I feel our bond grows weaker by the day and I'm powerless to stop it." Pacey stole a glance at the live version of Joey only to see Dawson looking longingly at her.

Pacey was reminded of the events that occurred at the beginning of the year. He had Joey crying on her dock. He had consoled her then because Dawson had asked him to. Pacey remembered what he said to her that night, "How painful it must be to know that as right as you two are for each other, it doesn't mean you're right for each other right now." He was referring to the ever-present Dawson and Joey. Pacey sighed knowing that he had also made a bold prediction that night that he and Joey might become friends. Over time, Pacey had allowed himself to consider the possibility of the two being more than friends. He even suspected that she might have entertained similar thoughts. She had actually suggested he stay near her earlier while they were working on _True Love_. Pacey thought that surely that behavior could be safely interpreted as flirting.

Then Pacey noticed a shift in Joey's gaze from the television in front of her to the boy next to her. Her eyes met Dawson's and they both smiled warmly at each other. Pacey silently chastised himself for considering the possibility of more with Joey. She may have learned to tolerate him, or at best to genuinely enjoy his company, but Pacey would never be on the receiving end of one of those looks; the ones she seemed to reserve only for Dawson. Pacey resolved to work harder to contain whatever feelings may have been developing for his best friend's soul mate. His eyes turned from the off-limits brunette to the sexy blonde at the foot of the bed. Feeling his eyes on her, Jen inconspicuously licked her lips. Pacey's eyes widened as she slowly moved her right hand to unbutton the top notch of her sweater. His fingers twitched with desire to undue the rest of the buttons. The two friends smiled at each other in a silent promise.


	14. Chapter 14

Their lips met in a soft kiss that was devoid of electricity. The kiss had no spark, but Pacey deepened it anyway. He pulled her body tightly against his. His kiss was fueled by desire: a desire to only want sex, to not care about whether he felt the butterflies. Pacey continued to kiss her while his hands wandered to her ass. His strong arms lifted her off her feet as she wrapped her legs around his waist. A small moan escaped her as Pacey carefully placed her on the counter. His body responded instinctively, but his heart beat steadily. His hands were dry, and their movements rehearsed. Pacey kissed her again relishing what he did not feel. He did not feel the heavy fear of rejection – he knew how the girl in front of him felt and what she wanted. He also did not feel the burden of guilt – guilt associated with the possibility of betraying his best friend or that he might somehow be responsible for disrupting the balance of their small universe. An imbalance caused because he had the audacity to think he might be worthy of a spot on the bed; a spot next to _her_. Their kissing became more desperate and Pacey's hands moved to unbutton her sweater. Jen's hands moved under Pacey's shirt feeling his strong chest.

A voice interrupted their grope fest, "What the hell?!" The two would-be sexual partners stopped their clandestine activities and froze before turning around to determine the source of their interruption. Pacey found himself hoping that the voice belonged to a lone Dawson. He determined it would even be acceptable if it belonged to Mitch – as long as he didn't have to turn around to see Joey's dark eyes looking at him in judgment while he had a hard on for their mutual friend. Pacey swallowed hard preparing to face the inevitable. He turned from Jen to see Dawson standing in the doorway. Dawson shook his head in disbelief and began to chuckle as Jen hopped down from the counter. Pacey's body began to calm until Dawson moved to the side to reveal Joey whose mouth was dropped open. Jen laughed nervously as she began to button her sweater. Pacey felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach in response to what appeared to be genuine hurt on Joey's face. "So let me repeat myself, what the hell, guys?" Dawson asked.

"D, hey man, fancy seeing you here," Pacey began.

"Not really, Pacey, you're in my kitchen," Dawson responded matter-of-factly.

"That we are, Dawson," Pacey conceded. Jen finished straightening her clothes and turned her attention to her rustled hair.

"So how long has this been going on?" Dawson asked motioning to the two friends in front of him.

"Oh, we're not a thing. Just two friends who agreed to enjoy additional … benefits," Jen suggested. Pacey nodded his head to demonstrate agreement with her statement. He looked at Joey whose mouth was now closed in a tight, thin line. Her dark eyes seemed to burn into his.

"Benefits?! That has to be one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard!" Joey said breaking her silence. "You're both going to get hurt by this," she added.

"No one is going to be hurt by this," Pacey began carefully. "This isn't about emotions. Just an agreement between friends."

"You're not this dumb, Pacey. I know you like to pretend you are, but you're not. Or maybe I'm just stupid enough to believe that you aren't," Joey started her feelings escalating with every word. "You barely survived the last heartbreak, so what now? Give up on love? On anything that matters? Is sex really that important to you?" she demanded. "Is that why we spend so much time working on a boat that _you_ named _True Love_ , so that you can have meaningless sex with a friend? What happened to dream big? Because this looks an awful lot like settling. Settling for less than frankly either of you deserve because you've allowed yourself to make dim-witted decisions based on some misguided pretense that you're actually helping each other," her words shot out of her mouth like daggers. Joey looked at Jen with an aura of disgust before turning her full attention to Pacey. Where he had expected to see judgment written all over her face, he saw none. Her face contained a mixture of pain, disappointment, confusion, and something else that Pacey could not quite identify. "Seriously, why do I even bother?" Joey asked tentatively before turning and abruptly walking out of the kitchen.

Dawson offered his friends a small smile. He walked to the cabinet behind Jen and removed a small bowl. "This is all we wanted," he laughed. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to follow Joey out of the kitchen.

Jen and Pacey looked at each other uneasily. "You like her," Jen stated. Pacey opened his mouth to protest, but she beat him to it. "There's no need to deny it. Not to me. You like Joey. If we weren't friends or if you were an asshole, you would be chasing after her right now. I can see it in your face," she concluded.

"It's just, well, she seemed … upset," Pacey stammered.

"Of course she was upset. She likes you too," she observed. Pacey again opened his mouth, but Jen simply shook her head. "Listen, I have been the target of Joey Potter's scorn before and that look was a dead give away of her jealousy."

"In case you don't remember, I was also there when you swept in to steal the object of Joey's affection, and it was much more brutal than that," he stated.

"True, but there are other contributing factors. First, Joey and I are friends now, so I would hope that she would be a little less bitchy this go around. Second, you are much less oblivious than Dawson, and she knows it. If she responded to you in the same way she had Dawson, you would know why. Maybe she's not ready to admit her feelings," she explained.

"I don't know, Jen, maybe. I do know that I didn't pursue sex with you to make Joey jealous. I'm still not convinced that she actually is jealous so much as disappointed or scandalized, but regardless that wasn't my intention," Pacey explained. "Jen, you and I are friends. I care about you, so it's important to me that you know that," he added.

"I know, Pace. You're a good guy. I don't think you would do such a thing. If you weren't a good friend, I never would have suggested this. Despite what Joey thinks, I did not come to this decision lightly," she explained. "Besides, I was using you, or at least I was planning to," Jen added.

"You were?" Pacey asked confused.

"Yep, for orgasms, remember?" she stated nonchalantly. They both laughed quietly together.

* * *

Joey was nowhere to be found when Pacey returned to Dawson's room to retrieve his coat. Pacey quickly said goodbye to Dawson, but did not dare ask him about Joey's whereabouts. Pacey was silently relieved to see that his actions hadn't somehow sent her into Dawson's arms. Since she wasn't with Dawson, Pacey assumed she must be at home on her coach by now because she had stormed out of the kitchen so quickly.

Pacey walked out of the Leery house and paused on the front porch. To his surprise, he saw a figure sitting quietly in the passenger seat of the Witter Wagoneer. He opened the door and climbed into the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition, but turned to look at Joey before starting the car. "You left so quickly, I wasn't sure if you were still here," he said.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like taking Dawson's boat," Joey stated simply. She continued to stare straight ahead.

Accepting her response, Pacey started the car and began the drive to her house. The two sat in silence for the entirety of the drive. Hoping that Joey would finally speak to him, Pacey put the car into park after pulling into her driveway. She undid her seat belt and sighed heavily as she turned to face him.

"Look, Pace, I'm sorry I overreacted. Your sex life is none of my business," Joey began. "For a second I thought maybe it might be, but I was wrong. You didn't ask for my opinion, so I really shouldn't have said anything."

"No, I appreciate what you said. I mean, you had a point, I think I have kinda given up on love. It just seems so … unattainable," he said honestly.

"Why because you're 16 and alone? That's ridiculous. I understand the feeling, but the Pacey I know wouldn't give up that easily," Joey challenged.

Pacey considered her words carefully. Despite his inclination toward pessimism, at least where his own life was concerned, he began to feel hopeful. "I think you may be right," he initiated.

"Wait, say that again," she teased. Her mouth turned into a small smile. Pacey determined that they were on their way back to the comfortable banter that characterized their relationship. He smiled broadly back at her.

"It's not nice to gloat, Potter. I'm trying to be serious over here," Pacey whined. Joey animatedly changed her face to reflect his words. "Is that your serious face?" he asked with a chuckle. Joey nodded giving him her complete attention. "I need your help, Jo. It's no secret that I'm not the best at expressing my emotions. I don't want to always retreat to humor, silence, or sex, but I really don't know how to react any other way. I'm good at those things."

"You are, huh?" Joey asked blushing slightly.

"Yes, I am," he answered with his voice low. "You've said yourself that humor and silence are my go-tos. And sex? Well, I could show you how good I am at that, and let you judge for yourself," Pacey said refusing to miss an opportunity for an innuendo.

"Pacey, you've already been wildly inappropriate with one friend tonight, in another friend's house, I might add," she stated with a roll of her eyes. "I do have an idea of how I might be able to help with your stunted emotional growth," she considered. "May actually be helpful for me too." Pacey waggled his eyebrows at her, and she reached across the seat to slug him. "You're on thin ice, Witter."

"It was just a suggestion," he attempted innocently. "Jen and I never did have sex. What you saw was the closest we got."

"Looked pretty hot and heavy to me," Joey said quietly.

"Nah, Jen is a great friend, but together? We have none of the all-important chemistry," Pacey concluded.

Joey sat in silence for a moment considering Pacey's statement. Before she could say anything further, a light turned on inside the house. "Oh hey, it looks like Bodie might be home already. Wanna come in? He always brings the best food home with him."

"Hell yes, I do. Dawson's snacks were pretty lame … advanced screening, my ass. Not that I was able to really eat any from my spot on the periphery any way," Pacey answered. Joey got out of the car and closed the door. Pacey joined her as they walked together up to the house. "So what's your big idea?" he asked.

"Later, Witter. Just keep your pants on," Joey replied. Then reflecting on the humor of her statement, she added, "Seriously do because you're lucky I'm even inviting you into my kitchen after what you pulled tonight."

"Very funny, Potter," he said with an embarrassed smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Sorry this update took so long. I'm planning to do a couple quick updates to make up for it. ;-)**

A small moan escaped from Joey's mouth as her hand wandered through his hair to grasp the back of his head. He deepened the kiss with a low, guttural growl that made her whole body come alive with anticipation. Without warning, she felt overcome with desire, with a heady urge to be naked with him. Joey put her arms around his neck as his strong hands grasped each side of her waist. Wasting no time, she practically jumped into his arms as she wrapped her long legs around him. Joey gasped his name as he placed her on the counter. She had never before wanted someone so completely. His name had felt so sweet on her lips the first time, that Joey whispered it in his ear, "Pacey."

Joey heard a faint noise that seemed intent on distracting her from the task at hand, separating the man in front of her from his clothes. Her hands moved to his chest where they began to undo each of his buttons motivated by a growing need to feel his hot skin. Finally releasing the last button of his shirt, Joey moved her hands up his toned chest to push the garment off of him. The noise continued to grow, demanding to be noticed. Joey stopped kissing him for a moment and was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes she could imagine. Her heart skipped a beat and she was convinced she had actually stopped breathing.

"Joey! Wake up!" Joey shot up from the couch to see her sister standing in front of her. "Seriously, your alarm has been going off forever. I'm pretty sure it could wake the dead," Bessie proclaimed. Needing a minute to comprehend her surroundings, Joey looked around the room to find her alarm clock savagely announcing her wake time. "You OK, Jo?" Bessie asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry. I must not have heard my alarm," Joey apologized.

Bessie's look of concern quickly turned to a knowing smirk. "You were dreaming about a boy," she stated. "And by the looks of you it was a pretty satisfying dream at that."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Bess. I'm just really tired. I do work hard, you know," she replied.

"Of course you do, sis," Bessie agreed. "I'll let you get ready for school. After all, Pacey will be here soon and I'm sure you want to shower," she said with a wink.

"Bessie you are ridiculous," Joey exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Nothing ridiculous about a good sex dream, Jo. Trust your big sister on this one," Bessie mused.

Refusing to continue this particular conversation, Joey quickly retreated to the bathroom. She started the water in the shower as she thought about Bessie's observation. Joey Potter had never once had a sex dream, not ever. Before dating Dawson she had dreamt about him kissing her, or proclaiming his love for her, but never had she woken up in such a wanton state. She climbed into the shower. Recognizing that Dreamland Joey would have undoubtedly had sex with Pacey Witter, Joey cursed her alarm clock and her sister.

As much as the image of Pacey with Jen in Dawson's kitchen left a bad taste in her mouth, he had managed to make it all look so appetizing. Joey had put forth her best effort to protest "the arrangement" like a good friend would; in a manner consistent with her image as "Virginal Joey Potter." The truth was that she was jealous. Pacey had called her a "prude" so many times that she was convinced that was an accurate description of how he viewed her. She knew Pacey had a tendency to exaggerate most things, but his sexual experience was essentially common knowledge in Capeside. Joey felt inadequate, overlooked, and undesirable. Even Dawson, who had little to no experience to speak of, had rejected her advances. Frustrated, Joey lathered her shampoo: he had not even considered her as a candidate for his friends-with-benefits scheme and here she was having sex dreams with him cast as the leading man!

* * *

"Hey, Potter! You ready to go?" Pacey yelled from the kitchen.

"You'll have to forgive her, Pacey, Joey managed to sleep through her alarm this morning," Bessie offered mischievously.

"Haha, very funny, Bess," Joey said entering the kitchen fighting the blush that was threatening to develop on her cheeks.

"There she is!" Pacey exclaimed. "I like this wet hair look you got goin' on," he said as he lifted a section of her hair.

"Oh good, because I've really been holding my breath waiting and hoping for your approval," Joey responded sarcastically.

Bodie chuckled behind them. "Bodie, man, these Potter women are tough," Pacey stated.

"Oh no, Pacey. You are not bringing me into this," Bodie answered. "I just make the pancakes."

Pacey laughed. "Speaking of pancakes …" he began.

"You are welcome to come over for some fresh ones in the morning, Pacey," Bessie offered.

"Great!" Pacey said with an ear-to-ear grin.

"But tonight I think you guys should go blow off some steam. Do something fun," Bessie suggested. Joey opened her mouth to protest, but Bessie added, "I mean it. You were right, you work hard. Besides once we finally get the insurance money, there will be very few opportunities to take a night off."

* * *

"So you thinking of making it a Blockbuster night?" Pacey asked on the way to school.

"No, lame-o, that sounds like an entirely ineffective way to 'blow off some steam,'" Joey responded.

"I mean you could always return it without rewinding. That would be very 'Rebel Without a Cause' of you," he suggested. "Or you could just rent porn. That's always an option."

"No Pacey, I am not going to rent porn. Not all of us are perverts," Joey stated.

"There is nothing perverted about watching porn. Its all part of a healthy sex life. Not all of us are prudes," he challenged.

Joey's brain flooded with caustic responses, but she made the conscious decision to push them aside. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of a Matt Caulfield party. I suppose you could join me, if you up for it. If not, no big deal, I'm sure I can find a much more suitable ride."

Pacey's mouth dropped open in disbelief. " _You_ want to go to a Matt Caulfield party?!"

"Sure, why not?" Joey shrugged.

"Well because of the sheer debauchery that notoriously occurs at those parties," he began.

"Like I said, feel free to join or not."

"Oh no, I am definitely there. Besides you will need a tour guide for this little trip to teenage degeneracy. Enter, yours truly," Pacey said motioning to himself. "Now, we must do this right. We walk. No driving. I may be a lot of things, but a drunk driver, I am not."

"Agreed," Joey stated.

"All right then, little lady. Looks like we have ourselves a party plan," he said with a grin.

"I guess we do," she concurred.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: this chapter involves lots of "Other Joey" moments. Personally, I like her better this way.**

"OK, Jo, so apparently the party is at the golf course," Pacey stated in the car on the way home from school.

"The golf course? That's strange," she responded.

"Now, this is a judgment-free night, remember? Besides the golf course is pretty perfect – limited clean-up, and at least its walking distance from your house."

"True. OK, so you go eat at home for once, and then come by at 7?" she asked.

"Joey, it's not even dark at 7:00pm. I know you want to spend time with me, but I'm pretty sure the party won't be starting til more like 9:00pm," he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pace. Fine, 8:30 then," Joey suggested.

Pacey smiled at her as they pulled into her driveway. "I'll come over at 8:00 and you may be ready to leave at 8:30," he said.

"Whatever floats your boat, smart ass," Joey retorted. "See you soon," she added as she shut the car door.

* * *

Joey had just exited the bathtub after her second shower of the day, which was an extremely rare occurrence. She wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and began to blow dry her hair. As she prepared for the night, Joey reflected on her complicated reaction to finding Pacey with his tongue down Jen's throat. She had already admitted to herself that at least some part of her wanted to be engaged in sexual activities with Pacey, but she could easily dismiss that as a hormonal glitch. Even more confusing was the fact that she felt hurt, sad, and disappointed. Joey finished drying her hair and looked in the mirror. She reached for the lipstick that Bessie had given her last year. As she leaned into the mirror to apply the color, Joey paused. She could count on one hand the number of times she had worn lipstick. Other than that horrible Miss Windjammer Pageant, they had all been for a date. So why had she felt compelled to wear it tonight? This was not a date, just a night out with a friend. Joey swallowed hard and swore under her breath. She was nervous. She was nervous and considering wearing lipstick. "Dammit," she swore again as she shoved the lipstick back into the drawer.

"You look great, Jo," Bessie remarked as Joey entered the hallway.

"I just dried my hair. That's all. No big deal," Joey defended quickly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to accuse you of looking nice," Bessie said with a roll of her eyes. "Bodie made dinner," she offered to her sister.

Joey heard a knock on the front door. She looked at the clock to see that it was 8:00pm. Bessie, looking confused, walked across the living room to open the door. "Pacey, since when do you knock?" Bessie asked.

"Well, Bodie is here. It seemed like the respectful thing to do," Pacey responded simply.

Bodie chuckled from behind Bessie and offered his hand to Pacey. "You're welcome in our home, anytime, Pacey," Bodie said as the men shook hands.

"Thanks, Bodie. I appreciate that," Pacey stated.

"Oh, so now he wants to be all formal," Bessie chimed in. "After he's already eaten us out of house and home."

"Lies, all lies, I assure you," Pacey told Bodie. Bodie smiled at him and wrapped Bessie his arms around Bessie. "Something does smell delicious," Pacey said with a shiteating grin. Bessie laughed with Bodie as she motioned Pacey to the kitchen.

Joey, having overheard the conversation from the bathroom, reviewed herself in the mirror. Trying to counteract the growing butterflies in her stomach, she took a deep breath and then opened the vanity drawer. She had decided that lipstick was too much for this non-date, but a little lip-gloss couldn't hurt. "Pacey, I thought the plan was for you to eat dinner at home?" she questioned upon seeing him seated with a plate of food in front of him.

"I did," he responded between bites, "but the cuisine provided by Mary Witter is indeed severely inferior to the culinary masterpiece Bodie has prepared for you here."

"You're ridiculous," Joey remarked. "Whenever you're done stuffing your face, I'm ready to go."

Pacey put one last bite of food into his mouth and then placed his plate in the sink. "Thanks for dinner, Bodie."

"My pleasure, Pacey. Thanks for keeping an eye on my family while I'm gone," Bodie responded.

"Oh my goodness, I'm supposed to be the emotional one around here," Bessie interjected. "Now, you two go. Have a great time, and be safe," she said rushing them out the door.

"When did that happen?" Joey heard Bodie ask as she closed the front door.

* * *

"'I know kung fu?' Seriously, what kind of stupid password is that?" Joey asked. "And what's the point of a password anyway? Half of the school is here."

"Because people like Matt Caulfield find it necessary to somehow exclude the other half," Pacey replied.

"Now those Jell-O shots, those were surprisingly good," Joey observed. Pacey laughed at the memory of Joey slurping down the red concoction. "Apparently we paid $5 for one of these fancy red Solo cups," she began. Pacey cleared his throat loudly. "OK, you paid $5. Thank you, Pacey," she recited like a schoolgirl saying good morning to her teacher.

"No problem, Jo. Let's just get our money worth, shall we?" he asked eyeing the beer keg in front of them.

"How do you even know how to work one of these things?" Joey asked.

Pacey handed her a perfectly poured cup of beer. "Growing up, every Witter family event included one of these. As the youngest and most hated child, I was in charge of making sure our beloved Sheriff Witter never went dry. So I learned to pour a pretty good beer because ones with too much head on them were unacceptable," he shared. "You know how to from the Ice House, right?"

"Yeah, but your Dad would have found all of my beers unacceptable," she suggested. "Did you know I actually put ice in the first pitcher of beer I sold?" Joey asked as she took a long drink from the cup in her hand. Pacey laughed loudly. "Yep. You're not technically supposed to serve alcohol until you're 18, so I was never trained on how to do it. I assumed people like their beer cold," she shrugged. "All right, Witter, we've got our beverages now let's make this a party," she said scurrying carelessly toward the putting green where several drinking games had commenced. A big smile spread across Pacey's face motivated by confusion and awe of the girl in front of him. Pacey considered himself generally well-versed in female behavior, but Joey was an enigma.

"It appears that you are not as good at this game as you thought," Pacey suggested as Joey took yet another drink from the beer pong table.

"Just part of my master plan, Pace," she responded. Finishing the contents of the cup, she licked her lips indulgently, and with a loud pop of her mouth she set the cup to the side. Pacey observed her closely as she picked up the ping pong ball. She took her "winning stance," which consisted of legs shoulder-width apart, a slight bend in her knees, and her bottom lip caught beneath her teeth in concentration. Her stance proved to be entirely ineffective in improving her chances of winning, but it made him smile every time.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" a male voice asked approaching the table. Pacey removed his eyes from Joey to find Dawson standing next to her. Interrupted by Dawson's question, Joey tossed the ball even more poorly than usual.

"I claim interference!" she yelled loudly. "Give me the ball, Pace. I get a redo."

"No way, Potter," Pacey said preparing to launch his next attack on the measly number of cups remaining in front of her. "Drink up, babe," he ordered after the ball fell easily into one of her cups. Joey wrinkled her face in protest, but picked up the cup easily emptying its contents.

"Joey, can I talk to you?" Dawson asked seriously.

"You're talking to me right now, Dawson," Joey claimed. Dawson sighed loudly in frustration. "Fine," she admitted. "Pacey, I concede defeat. Go see about getting us on a flip cup team. I'm quite sure I'll kick ass at that one," she suggested.

"If you say so, Potter," Pacey said with a smile that quickly faded as he watched Joey walk away with Dawson.

"Joey this isn't you," Dawson began as soon as they started walking together.

"Dawson, I don't want to do this with you. Bessie suggested I 'blow off some steam,' so that's what I'm doing," she replied.

"'Blow off steam?' Why would you have to blow off steam?" he asked.

"For any number of reasons that you don't seem to know anymore, Dawson. I'm having fun, OK? Just leave it alone."

"Joey talk to me. I know you think I really messed things up this year when I said we needed to be apart, but I hate seeing you like this. Getting drunk is not the answer," he stated.

Joey glared at him. "Loosen up, Dawson, and while you're at it get over yourself," she shot back at him. Then she took a drink from her cup and turned to find Pacey, leaving Dawson behind to watch her go.

* * *

Joey was right; she was better at flip cup. Unfortunately, being good at flip cup meant she ended up drinking more beer faster. After their last game, Pacey had turned to give high fives to the other members on their team, and momentarily lost sight of Joey.

"There you are," he said when he finally found her leaning against a tree. "You don't want to do that, Jo," he suggested motioning to the beer bong she appeared to be in line to use.

"And why not?" she challenged.

"Because Sober Joey would never forgive me for letting you share a drinking apparatus with the likes of these people," he concluded motioning to their peers.

Joey considered his statement. Then leaning in close to him she said, "You're probably right. I mean these people could have herpes or something."

Pacey laughed at the faces of the people around them – Drunk Joey was apparently incapable of whispering. "What do you say we take a walk?" he asked. The pair began to walk away from the group.

"You know, Pacey, I think I'm gonna sit here for a minute," Joey said resting against another tree. "Just for a minute. Kicking your ass all night gets quite tiring," she said offering an excuse.

"OK, Jo. Just stay here. I'll be right back." Joey nodded in agreement. Pacey set off on a mission to find some water for his intoxicated companion.

Having finally found one lone, unopened, bottle of water amongst the array of alcohol, Pacey started back toward where he left Joey. "Where are you two off to?" Dawson asked suspiciously. He stood in front of Pacey effectively halting progress toward his mission.

"Hey, Dawson. Having fun? We're just gonna take a breather. That Potter girl is competitive at all things! Here I thought it was isolated to Scrabble, but no. If I don't get her away from all these drinking games, she is definitely going to regret it in the morning," Pacey explained.

"Well, isn't that very heroic of you," Dawson responded mockingly.

"What's your deal, man? You seem angry. This is a party, have fun," Pacey suggested patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I just think it's awfully strange that you didn't tell me you were bringing Joey here, and then now that she's drunk you want to sneak off with her."

"I really don't appreciate what you're insinuating here, Dawson," Pacey said his own anger beginning to build.

"Not an insinuation," Dawson replied. "More of an observation."

"Wow, D, you must think really highly of your friends," Pacey began, his words ripe with sarcasm and disdain. "You should know better than to think that Joey would allow herself to be taken advantage of by anyone. And shit, man, how could you ever suggest that I was capable of putting anyone in that type of situation, let alone a vulnerable Joey Potter?" Not waiting for a response, Pacey walked away from the person who claimed to be his best friend.

* * *

"What's this for?" Joey asked as Pacey handed her the bottled water.

"To help with the whole 'everything is spinning' thing," he offered. "Ready for that walk?" Pacey asked helping her up. Feeling slightly unsteady, Joey wrapped her right arm around Pacey's left. They walked in silence for a few minutes leaving behind the noise of the party.

"The stars are beautiful tonight," Joey observed. Pacey stopped walking and looked up into the sky. When she looked down again her eyes caught his. "Will you dance with me, Pace?"

"Dance? But there's not music, Potter."

"So, this is my night out, remember? And I want to dance," she commanded.

"As you wish," he said wrapping her into a hug stance. They swayed easily together to the beat of the non-existent music.

"Hey Pace," Joey said lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Yeah, Jo?"

"Why did you make that sex pact with Jen and not me?" she asked.

"For a host of reasons actually," Pacey began.

"But I guess the only one that really matters is that I'm just not sexy. Guys don't think about me that way," she said cutting him off from his explanation.

Pacey stopped moving suddenly and released her arms as he stood back to look at her. "Joey, I need you to listen to me. I mean really hear me. Because I think you haven't been told this before, and that's simply a disservice to you. Hell, to life in general." His face turned serious and Joey's heart beat faster in anticipation of what he might say next. "Everything about you is sexual: from the way you chew on your lower lip, to how you brush the hair from your face and tuck it behind your ear. I know you think your legs are too long and your boobs too small, but God, Jo. You are gorgeous. When you finally realize the power you possess, no man will stand a chance against you," he told her sincerely.

In that moment, Joey yearned to kiss him. She wanted to kiss him so badly that her entire body ached. Joey realized that she didn't want to kiss him just because he had referred to her as "gorgeous" or because she was feeling tipsy and impulsive, but for a long list of reasons: he comforted her when she could no longer manage the grief of missing her mother; he believed in her ability to make her mother's B&B dream a reality; he understood that art was important to her; and everyday, without even being asked, he picked her up for school. Giving in to the growing reasons why they should be kissing, Joey closed her eyes and leaned in toward him.

"Joey, wait," Pacey said quickly after recognizing her intentions. "When you and I kiss for the first time …"

"Second," she corrected.

"Fine," Pacey chuckled thinking of their less-than-stellar first kiss years ago. "When you and I kiss again, it's not going to be when you're drunk. OK?" he stated.

Joey pursed her lips in a very real, alcohol-induced, pout. "Fine, but don't take too long, Witter. Nobody likes a wuss," she teased.

Pacey's face flushed and his heart felt as if it might beat right out of his chest. Joey Potter wanted him to kiss her! "You know, I deserve a medal for not attempting to ravish you right here on the golf course," he stated.

"Well I have no medal to offer you. I guess you will just have to settle for keeping your morals and integrity intact," Joey responded.

"Damn my morals," Pacey joked. "So, shall I take you home, Miss Potter?" he asked.

"No, I have a better idea," Joey explained excitedly. She grabbed his hand and rushed him across the golf course.


	17. Chapter 17

"Joey, I thought you said you had a better idea?" Pacey questioned. "This looks like your house."

"Shhh," she said much louder than was necessary. "Just wait here, Pacey. I'll only be a minute," she told him.

"You're not as quiet as you think you are, Jo. Seriously, you could wake the dead with those clodhoppers you have on," he said pointing to her shoes. "Maybe I should go in," Pacey offered.

Joey shook her head in disagreement. "No, you don't know what supplies we need."

"Well, you could tell me what we're doing, and then I would know," he challenged quietly.

Joey pushed out her lower lip and tapped him on the nose saying, "Oh, don't be such a baby." She pulled her chunky shoes off her feet and handed them to Pacey. "I'll be right back," she assured him as she practically bounced up the front porch stairs.

"Joey!" Pacey said in a loud whisper trying to halt her movement. He watched helplessly, convinced that they would be discovered at any moment, as Joey tiptoed into the house. Looking at her shoes in his hands, Pacey found himself describing their removal as seductive – he really was in trouble with this girl.

After what seemed like an eternity, Joey finally emerged from her house. Pacey let out a relieved sigh as she safely walked down the stairs and stood next to him. He then chuckled at the sight of her with her backpack. "Are we going camping or something? You look like a damn Eagle Scout," Pacey teased.

"Oh, so you don't want the snacks I grabbed?" Joey asked threatening to empty her backpack.

"Now, hold on, Potter. I didn't say that," he said quickly. "We better get out of here though."

"Why? Is Pacey scared?" she mocked leaning against his body again.

"Nope," he responded shaking his head. "I just feel bad for Alexander. Poor kid is trying to sleep while his Drunk Aunt Joey is outside causing a ruckus."

"Shit, you're right," Joey said finally acknowledging the potential trouble she was causing. "Hand me my shoes," she ordered. A devious look came over Pacey's face as he walked away refusing to submit to her demands. "Pacey!" she scolded.

* * *

"Pacey, I'm tired," Joey whined from her position next to him. She stopped walking to give him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No way, Potter," he stated resolutely. Joey turned to face him. "Not gonna happen. Don't even bother batting those eyelashes at me. I'm serious here." Joey wrapped her arms around his neck and nestled against his shoulder. "You're the one who decided to drink, now you have to suffer the consequences," he said his resolve fading. Joey allowed her body to go limp against him, and pretended to snore on his shoulder. "You are ridiculous. Fine, hop on," Pacey conceded.

Joey's head sprang up from his shoulder. "Thanks, Pace!" She moved to the back of him for a much needed piggyback ride. "Giddy up!"

"I'm going to pretend you did not just do that," Pacey said. "Now where to, princess?"

"Nice try, Pacey. Just go that way," she said pointing straight ahead of them.

* * *

"We're here!" Joey exclaimed excitedly. Pacey released her legs allowing her to stand on the dock.

" _Here_ is my boat," Pacey observed. "You could've just told me you wanted to come to the docks."

Joey wagged her finger at him saying, "Where's the fun in that?" Pacey smiled broadly back at her. Joey pulled a blanket from her backpack. "If you would please, sir," she said handing it to Pacey who spread the blanket out carefully on the dock. Pacey sat down as Joey knelt next to him pulling more things from her bag. "Here we have some of Bodie's best snackage," she said handing Pacey a Tupperware container. He chuckled to himself hearing her use his word. "Now to the task at hand," Joey stated sitting down next to him holding paper, pens, and a jar with a lid.

"And what might our task be, Miss Potter?" Pacey asked eyeing the odd materials in her hands.

"Facilitating emotional growth as was previously requested," she said handing him paper and a pen. "We're going to write down complex, emotional questions. Then we put them in this jar, and periodically pull one out to answer," she explained.

"We are, are we?" Pacey asked noticing how adorable she looked sitting on the dock with rosy cheeks caused by a combination of the cool air and alcohol. Pacey didn't understand how she did it, but Joey somehow managed to look beautiful and innocent while under the influence. "And how did you come up with such a thing?" he inquired.

Joey shrugged. "I read it in _Seventeen_ magazine."

Amused, Pacey asked, "Since when do you read _Seventeen_?"

"Since I went to the dentist the other day," she responded. Pacey laughed.

"You should try _Cosmo_. It's got the juicy stuff," he suggested. Responding to Joey's questioning look, he added, "What?! I have three sisters."

"Anyway, there are two rules to this exercise," she began seriously. "Pay attention, Witter," Joey said grabbing the snacks from his hands. "One, if a question is asked, both people must answer it with a genuine, truthful response. So don't go writing just any crazy question that comes to your mind because you have to answer it too. Two, we do not share each other's answers with anyone, ever."

"Hmm …" Pacey began considering the idea. "I have three additions to your proposal. First, we only have 'Jar Time' when both parties agree," Pacey suggested.

"Seems reasonable. It would be ill advised for us to have 'Jar Time,' as you call it, when either of us is in a bad mood or something. That could get ugly," Joey agreed. "Next?"

"Second, no one walks away. We stay and talk to each other even if we don't like an answer," he added. Pacey was intrigued by Joey's idea, but the last thing he wanted was for it to damage their relationship. They had both already admitted to being emotionally handicapped, so Pacey knew this could be a recipe for disaster. However, there was a strong possibility that they could be brought closer together by sharing even more of themselves, which Pacey decided was worth the risk.

"Makes sense. That's an important part of the exercise," Joey stated. Pacey picked up his pen and began writing. "Wait," Joey interrupted. "What's the last addition?"

"Oh, that one's easy. 'Jar Time' must always include snacks," he said.

"You know, that's an awful name," Joey accused. "We should really just stick with not calling it anything."

"Now where's the fun in that, Josephine?" Pacey teased tapping her on the nose mocking her earlier behavior.

"Focus, Witter. You asked me for help, remember?" Joey chastised softly.

"Right. No humor, silence, or sex. Sorry, I forgot," he said sarcastically exchanging a knowing look with Joey.

* * *

Joey was eyeing her writing on the paper in front of her. She had successfully written down several questions to place in the jar, but had yet to write the first question that had come to her mind. Joey wasn't sure if she had the strength to do it because the answer to this particular question could be life altering for both of them. She looked over at Pacey who was chewing absently on the pen she gave him, a slight crease in his forehead put there by his apparent concentration. He was wearing that silly brown coat that she wanted to hate, but knew she never would because it smelled so much like him. Focusing on the remaining liquid courage she had left in her system, Joey decided to write down the question that was on her mind; Pacey was worth the risk. "OK, I'm done with my questions. How are you doing over there, Witter?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pacey said mischievously.

"Yes, I would. That's why I just asked you, ya doofus," she replied.

"Let's not get too feisty there, Jo. We both know you're defenseless against my weapons."

"I know no such thing. What weapons could you possibly have against me?" she asked. Sensing a challenge, Pacey put both hands in front of him, menacingly wriggling his fingers in her direction. "You wouldn't dare," Joey said with her voice low and serious.

Copying her tone, Pacey growled, "Oh, but I would." He lunged forward, his fingers attacking Joey's stomach as she squealed. Joey motioned to escape his tickle attack by kicking her feet and moving quickly away, but Pacey was already on top of her. Judging her attempts at escape to be futile, she stopped writhing underneath him and stared directly into his ocean blue eyes.

"Pacey?" Joey whispered. He stopped tickling her and watched her intently as she licked her lips. "Are you sure we can't kiss?" she questioned seductively.

"Pretty sure," he responded quietly still entranced by her soft, moist lips that were now inches from his.

"And it's because you think I'm drunk, right?" Joey clarified. Pacey nodded his head, mesmerized by the angelic glow of her face created by the light of the docks. "But I don't feel drunk anymore. I know, you should test me!" she suggested.

Her suggestion finally released Pacey from the trance created by being so close to her beauty. "Test you?" he asked clearly confused.

"Yes," she began sitting up causing Pacey to reluctantly move from atop her. "Your dad's the sheriff, you must know some sobriety tests or something."

"And if you pass?" Pacey asked trying to disguise his excitement.

"Then we get to kiss," she responded matter-of-factly.

Amused by her thought process, Pacey smiled broadly. "OK, Potter. Given my family's unhealthy relationship with alcohol, I do know a few field sobriety tests. You ready?"

"Yes, officer. I'm ready," Joey said mockingly. She really was adorable when she was carefree.

"Recite the alphabet backward," Pacey instructed.

"What?! Pacey, I couldn't do that if I were sober," she protested.

"Sorry, Jo. You lose, only drunk people respond that way," he accused. Relishing this unexpected turn of events that now had Joey Potter _asking_ to kiss him, Pacey added, "No kissing for you."

"No, I would like to file a formal complaint. I was under duress immediately prior that test," she stated.

"Duress?" Pacey asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, I had the weight of an almost grown man on top of me. Surely that invalidates the results of my first test, and I request a second," she stated.

Pacey smirked. "Given that you asked so respectfully, I think we may honor your request. OK, miss, please stand." Joey lifted her hand for help, but rather than take it Pacey shook his head in disapproval. "Sorry, miss, after all there is a protocol that must be followed." Joey rolled her eyes noticing how much he was enjoying his newfound power, but she complied. "You are to stand with your feet together and arms down at your sides," Pacey instructed running his hands down her arms. "Raise one leg approximately six inches from the ground, and count." He demonstrated the correct counting method, "one thousand one, one thousand two, and so on until I tell you to stop."

Joey felt as though her body was on fire. She concluded the moment his hands ran down her arms that she would be kissing him tonight no matter how well she counted. Finding this foreplay surprisingly sexy, Joey played along with Pacey's instructions. "One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three," she began counting. Her words were clear, she did not sway while balancing, her arms remained by her side, and her eyes burned into his. "One thousand four, one thousand five," she continued. Pacey's heart beat rapidly, but he maintained his role as police officer, watching her closely. "One thousand six, one thousand seven, one thousand eight," their eyes never left each other. "One thousand nine," Joey stopped counting. She lowered her foot solidly on the dock, and then wrapped her arms around Pacey's neck. "Sometimes you really are too much of a gentleman for your own good," Joey suggested.

"I am, huh?" he asked. Convinced that Joey was fit to make her own choices, Pacey did not fight the urge to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Yes. I mean, when a girl wants to kiss you when she's drunk, and she still wants to kiss you when she's mostly sober, then you really should just kiss her," Joey suggested as her nose softly grazed his.

"You know, I think you may have a point," Pacey said breathlessly. Pulling her body tight against his, he kissed her – softly at first. Then hearing a soft moan escape from her, he instinctively deepened the kiss. Her tongue met his in a dance that appeared perfectly choreographed. Neither person led: they both seemed to follow knowing exactly how to move with the other as if their movements were carefully rehearsed. Of course, they had both envisioned this moment before, but for once reality was surpassing fantasy. No one else was present in that kiss – no exes, best friends, or soulmates. They kissed as if no one else may ever exist again. Finally acknowledging the need to breathe, they halted kissing. Pacey held Joey's face softly in his hands as they both remained with their eyes closed. Their bodies trembled, and neither dared to look at each other for fear of spontaneous combustion. Pacey finally broke the silence, "Remember that all-important chemistry I mentioned?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Joey responded, her voice unsteady.

"Holy shit," Pacey said in awe of what he had just experienced.

Joey opened her eyes to examine the person who had just created a tidal wave within her body. After a moment, Pacey's gaze met hers and they instantly returned to kissing as though to do anything else would be unnatural.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's note: Thanks for sticking with this story. It takes commitment to read 17 chapters before getting a first kiss! Haha. Sorry this update took so long, but enough with the talk. Let's see what these kids are up to now.**

Joey stirred from her much-too-short slumber. She opened one eye and was greeted by the rising sun. Confused, she quickly sat up, immediately regretting the movement. Her head felt like a cement block, and her entire body ached. Trying to get her bearings, Joey looked around her to find that she had spent the night on the dock. Suddenly she heard a low, sleepy voice call for her, "Jo?" She followed the voice to its source, and discovered that it belonged to a sleepy male with unruly hair. Joey hadn't just spent the night on the dock; she spent the night with Pacey!

A flood of panic washed over Joey as she struggled to her feet. "Pacey, wake up! It's morning," she exclaimed. Pacey slowly sat up from his spot on the deck, but Joey was already up moving frantically. "Bessie is going to kill me!" she added.

Pacey watched her for a second before recognizing that she had every intention of leaving him on that dock. "Wait, Jo," Pacey said as he scrambled to pick everything up from the dock. "I'll walk you home."

"You really think that's a good idea, Pacey?" Joey questioned loudly. "If I don't get home before Bessie wakes up, she will kill you too."

"Well then put your shoes on, woman. Let's go!" Pacey urged.

* * *

Pacey thought walking Joey home was the right thing to do. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her, so he would gladly take some of the blame for their night out. Also, he sensed that Joey was panicking, and the truth was that he was nervous about what that meant. Pacey was worried that Other Joey was solely responsible for the events of last night. Now that it was daylight, he knew that Joey rethinking all of her previous decisions was a very real possibility. Daylight meant thoughts of Dawson, of the boy she was actually supposed to be with; or worse yet, thoughts that kissing Pacey was nothing but an alcohol-induced impulse because clearly he wasn't good enough for her. That's why Pacey was so adamant that they not kiss while under the influence. His feelings were too involved to brush off a kiss that to him meant the realization of a desire that had been steadily growing for weeks, but maybe hadn't even occurred to her until Other Joey made an appearance. His heart was only recently mended, and he had intended to protect himself from future pain. Nevertheless, Joey had made it so easy for him to fall for her. Now he had no choice but to deal with the repercussions of a night that had surpassed his fantasy.

* * *

Joey, exploiting the long stride her legs afforded her, walked swiftly ahead of Pacey. In theory she wanted to be right next to him, or better yet still on the dock, but it was daylight now. It was the morning after the most exhilarating kiss, well kisses, of her life. Daylight meant a return to overanalyzing everything, to being just little Joey Potter, who was accustomed to doing what was expected of her. Kissing Pacey Witter was definitely not on the list of expected Joey behavior; yet it had felt so right. Joey needed time to figure out the implications of what enjoying a night kissing Pacey meant, but for now she shifted all of her energy to the monumental task of getting back into her house without being detected. Making sense of those butterflies in her stomach put there by the boy who was supposed to be her enemy would have to wait.

* * *

"Joey where have you been?! I was worried sick when I got up with Alexander only to find that you hadn't been home!" Joey had barely made it in the door before Bessie's yelling commenced. "Are you hung over? You look like hell," she accused.

"Bessie …" Bodie said quietly urging Bessie to breathe before escalating the situation.

"Fine," Bessie said in frustration. Taking a deep breath, she tried to channel her partner's calmness. "I'm glad you're home safely, Joey," she managed. Then, turning her attention to the boy next to her, Bessie added, "Pacey, you have some serious guts showing your face here after being out all night with my little sister."

"Look, Bess …" Pacey began.

"Save it, Pacey," Bessie instructed. "I'm sure whatever elaborate story you have prepared is quite entertaining, but spare us all the torture." Softening slightly, Bessie continued, "I respect that you brought Joey home. Now unless you want me to call your parents to inform them of what their son has been up to, you better get home."

"But …" Pacey tried to interject.

"If you even mention the word pancakes, I swear I will personally make your life miserable," Bessie threatened. "Joey, go ahead and walk Pacey out. Bodie and I need to talk about what to do with you," she demanded.

"C'mon, Pace," Joey said opening the front door. Dejected, Pacey followed her outside. He had been looking forward to Bodie's fresh pancakes since he first enjoyed the leftovers, but he also wasn't ready to say goodbye to Joey. He didn't want their night to end. "Thanks for coming back with me," she stated quietly.

"Of course, Jo. I'm sorry we fell asleep," he offered.

"You are?" Joey asked quietly, her unease quickly overwhelming her.

"No, I mean, I'm happy that we spent the night together. I'm just sorry that you're going to get in trouble," Pacey quickly clarified while urging himself to relax.

"Yeah, there's likely to be more yelling," she agreed avoiding the subject of their night together. "I guess you better get home too."

"I suppose," Pacey shrugged. "Though I'm pretty sure Doug hasn't even noticed I'm not home. Or if he has, then he's probably happy to have a Saturday morning to himself. I frequently get in the way of his morning diva fest," he explained with a nervous chuckled. Pacey reluctantly opened the driver's side door to his car. He loitered a moment trying to determine the appropriate goodbye: should they kiss, hug, high-five? He wanted to pull her into his arms to kiss her, but was wary of sending Joey into further panic. Deciding to take the safe route, Pacey turned to enter the Witter Wagoneer.

"Hey, Pace," Joey said halting his movement. "I had a good time last night," she offered with a blush.

A smile spread across Pacey's face, "Me too, Jo. Met too." Recognizing that he should also offer her something too, Pacey added, "If Bessie ever lets you out of the house again, you should come by True Love. I owe you some work-free art time."

Joey's face lit up in a lop-sided smile. "That sounds good, Pacey," she said as she turned to leave. Not yet ready to face the lecture waiting for her inside, she decided to prolong the inevitable. She walked toward the mailbox with a renewed bounce in her step. Pacey, pretending to be busy inside the car, watched her open the mailbox.

"It's here! Oh my god, Pacey, it's finally here," Joey squealed.

Pacey quickly exited the car to meet her in the yard. "What's here? What are you talking about, Potter?" he questioned.

"The insurance check, dummy! Now we can actually start on the B&B," she exclaimed.

"That's great, Jo!" Pacey replied as Joey jumped into his arms. He grinned broadly as he spun a jubilant Joey around in the air. After sharing a moment of pure joy, Pacey set her feet on the ground. They looked into each other's eyes and leaned in to share the all-important second kiss.

"What is all the yelling out here?!" Bessie asked coming out of the house, and effectively stopping the two from the kiss they had both been thinking about since they woke up that morning. "Seriously, Joey, I'm trying to be patient and understanding over here, but you are really pushing it."

Feeling an instance of discomforted at having her sister find her in Pacey's arms, Joey wiggled free to explain her behavior. "Bessie, it's here! The insurance check is here, so we can start on the B&B!" she responded with excitement.

"Oh my god!" Bessie said joining Joey in the yelling. She jogged to meet her sister in a loving embrace. Pacey's heart warmed watching the too-often stressed and worried sisters share a moment of excitement and relief. He joined Bodie who was also smiling from his spot on the porch where he observed the events in his yard. "Pacey, you're staying for breakfast. Joey I'm giving you this one reprieve because I don't want to be mad today. Today we celebrate," Bessie explained. The unorthodox family of older sister, boyfriend, nephew, younger sister, and not-yet-boyfriend-but-more-than-friend retreated inside to enjoy a celebration breakfast. Each of them was filled with anxious anticipation that the paper with numbers on it represented a new beginning, the possibility of fulfilling a dream. Well, each of them except Alexander who was simply hungry and excited to play with the young man who had been spending so much time at his house lately.

* * *

After enjoying a light-hearted and delicious breakfast, the Potter sisters found themselves alone in the kitchen having volunteered for cleaning duty. Refusing to be too much of a softy, Bessie had sent Pacey home after he ate a gigantic stack of pancakes. Bodie was in the process of putting Alexander down for his morning nap. Sensing the opportunity to ask her sister for advice, Joey silently prepared for a potentially embarrassing conversation. "Bess, do you think you can be just my sister, and not my guardian, for a second?" she asked putting another plate in the sink.

"Hmm …" Bessie considered her request. "Yes, I suppose I can do that."

"Good. So Pacey and I went to a party last night," Joey began. "And you were right earlier, I did drink," she explained tentatively before deciding that Bessie was staying true to her word. "We had a lot of fun, and well … he just," Joey stammered.

"Mind if I take a guess?" Bessie asked. Joey nodded her head welcoming the assistance. "You had a lot of fun, and your usual banter turned flirty."

"Yes!" Joey admitted. "And then flirting became more fun than anything. He just looked really good for some reason."

"Joey, it's OK to admit that you're attracted to Pacey. He's a good looking kid," Bessie suggested. Noticing the flush that came over her sister, she continued the conversation. "So what happened?"

"We kissed," Joey responded. "We kissed a lot actually."

Requiring clarification, and deciding that a big sister needed to know, Bessie asked, "Were you drunk?"

"No. Pacey said we couldn't kiss when I was drunk. The kissing came later after we stopped drinking," Joey explained.

"I knew I liked that boy for a reason," Bessie said relieved. "So what can I help you with, Jo?"

"Well, I just never thought I'd be kissing Pacey. I mean we've been enemies for so long. Of course, we've become friends this year, but still. I definitely never thought I'd enjoy kissing him this much."

"So the kissing was good then?" Bessie asked always wanting details.

"Very good. Even better than when …" Joey began.

"Than when you kissed Dawson?" Bessie suggested. Joey smirked in uncomfortable agreement. "It's clear that the two of you have chemistry, which understandably makes for good kissing."

"What do you mean, clear?" Joey asked.

"I mean the sexual tension is palpable, Jo. If it wasn't, then wouldn't I be surprised that the two of you kissed?"

"I guess so, but I'm pretty sure that Dawson would be surprised," Joey added.

"You know I love Dawson. And I know you've had people telling you your whole life that the two of you were made for each other, but here's the thing, Jo. Whatever is or is not between you and Pacey, is between the two of you. It really doesn't involve Dawson. You still need to be sensitive of his feelings, but maybe figure things out with Pacey first before you go concerning yourself with others," Bessie suggested.

"Ugh, you make it sound so easy," Joey said revealing her adolescence. Bessie gave her sister a knowing smile as she handed her a towel to wipe down the table.


	19. Chapter 19

"Pacey, where the hell have you been?" Doug asked pointedly before Pacey was even able to close the door.

"Oh hey, Dougie. I didn't know you cared. What a sweetheart," Pacey replied with a smile.

"Now is really not the time to be cute, Pacey," Doug began. "I didn't ask for you to stay here, remember? But since you have somehow become my responsibility, you owe me an explanation. There are rules you know, Pacey," he explained in frustration.

"OK, sorry Doug. You know I went out last night," he started. Doug nodded waiting impatiently for the explanation he felt due. "Well, we accidentally fell asleep on the dock. I would have been back right after walking Joey home, but they got great news while I was there, and invited me for breakfast."

Doug tried to remain stern, but Pacey's good mood was infectious. "Fell asleep on the dock? And where were you before that?" he questioned.

"We went to a party," Pacey responded.

"At the golf course? You guys must have left right before we broke up that party. Good thing, otherwise you would have been spending the night in the lock up," Doug informed him. Pacey walked to the kitchen for a drink of milk. "Use a glass, little brother," Doug instructed as his mood continued to soften.

"Hey Doug, do you think you can be just my brother for a minute and not Deputy Witter?" Pacey asked returning the milk jug to the refrigerator without using a glass.

"I guess I can do that. What's going on, Pace?"

"You see, here's the thing, Dougie. Joey and I … we kissed," Pacey explained. Doug nodded his head knowingly, trying to hide the smirk that was growing on his face. "And before you ask, no, she wasn't drunk."

The smile quickly disappearing from his face, Doug said, "I would never ask you that, Pacey. You may be a lot of things … unmotivated, messy, smart ass … but you would never take advantage of someone like that."

"Too bad Dawson didn't see it that way," Pacey said quietly. He was still upset by their interaction last night.

"Forget about Dawson for now," Doug encouraged. "How was the kiss?"

"Doug, man ... the _kisses_ ," he began adding the plural for emphasis, "were great. She actually asked me to kiss her."

"And being the gentleman that you are, you obliged," Doug finished with a chuckle.

"Naturally," Pacey confirmed with a grin.

"So what's the problem?"

"Neither of us has acknowledged it since. And I could tell that she was panicking earlier. I just don't want to lose her," Pacey admitted.

"Take a breath, little brother. You just finished having breakfast with the girl, you haven't lost her." Pacey, taking his brother's advice literally, took a deep breath. "What do you want?" Doug asked simply. Recognizing Pacey's confused face, he clarified, "Do you want to just be friends with Joey? Do you want to kiss her again?"

"Honestly, I don't think I can _not_ kiss her again," Pacey confessed.

"Sounds like you know how you feel. Now you just need to find out how Joey feels."

"You do know Joey, right?" Pacey asked sarcastically. "Nothing with that girl is that easy."

Doug laughed and patted his brother on the back. "My suggestion, little brother? Start by taking a shower. You smell terrible."

* * *

Pacey had taken his brother's advice to take a shower. Feeling refreshed, but still puzzled by his current predicament, he headed back to _True Love_ in hopes of gaining some clarity. He also hoped that Joey would at some point join him there. He set to work below deck trying to focus on the task at hand. Memories of Joey kept creeping into his mind: the strawberry smell of her hair; the way her body felt against his; and the soft moans that escaped her as they kissed. After an hour of going through the motions of working while daydreaming about Joey, he heard footsteps on the deck above him. His heart skipped a beat when he saw her legs appear as she walked down the stairs to join him.

"Hey Pace," Joey said with a timid smile.

"Hey Jo," he responded allowing himself to smile from ear to ear.

"Whatcha working on?" she asked as she moved beside him. All coherent thoughts flew out of Pacey's head as his body responded to her close proximity.

Finally realizing that he should say something, Pacey managed to shrug his shoulders, "Not much. Mainly trying to decide the layout for my girl down here."

"So what do you have so far?"

"Well, I think I'm going to keep the head here," he said gesturing toward the stern.

"Makes sense. Are you planning to put in a bed?" Joey asked innocently. Sensing the sexual tension that was growing between them, she turned a dark shade of red.

Pacey swallowed hard, trying to stop the images of Joey on a bed – or rather what he would like to do to her on a bed – from taking over all rational thinking. "I want to, but I'm not sure where it might fit."

"Hmm …" Joey said considering the problem. "What if you hung a hammock or something? That way you could have somewhere comfortable to sleep, but could also undo it during the day to make more space."

Pacey contemplated her suggestion. "That's a great idea, Jo! I could use the supports that are already here," he said pointing toward the beams next to her. A silence filled the small space between them. "Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something," Pacey said reaching for a bag behind him.

"You got me something? Why?" Joey asked uneasily.

"You know, to mark the occurrence of our second kiss," Pacey smirked relishing Joey's reaction. Her mouth dropped open, and her cheeks flushed. "I'm kidding. I got this awhile ago, but wanted to wait to give it to you until you got the B&B money." Joey sheepishly took the bag from Pacey's hand. "It's nothing big or anything. I just saw it, and thought of you," he explained.

"I'm quite impressed with your wrapping job, Witter," Joey teased. She pulled out the contents of the bag, which were covered by newspaper. She slowly unwrapped the newspaper to reveal a porcelain dish. Joey carefully ran her fingers over the delicate flower pattern. "It's beautiful, Pacey," she observed quietly.

"I saw it in the window of that antique shop by Screen Play. I thought it would be nice to have something to put your Mom's treats in for B&B guests to enjoy," Pacey explained. His eyes turned to Joey, hoping she liked his gift. He was surprised to see a small tear roll down her cheek. "Oh, Jo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," he said as he tenderly brushed the tear off her face. Joey carefully set the dish on the bench behind her.

"Thank you, Pacey. That was extremely thoughtful of you. I love it," Joey said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She stayed in Pacey's arms for a moment breathing in his scent as she tried to calm her emotions.

"I'm glad you like it," he stated simply as his hand reflexively ran through her hair. Joey rested her head on Pacey's shoulder. "I'd be happy to volunteer to taste test options for filling the dish."

"Oh you would, would you?" Joey asked raising her head.

"Yep. I mean, it's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it. We want to make sure you're serving your guests only the best."

"You're just such a giver, Pacey," Joey said with a light-hearted roll of her eyes.

"Precisely, Potter." Then, like magnets, their lips were drawn together. Neither could say who initiated the kiss, but it was electric. This kiss was softer, and gentler than last night's, but no less satisfying.

"I guess we have chemistry in the daylight too, huh?" Joey suggested breathlessly.

"I'd say that's the understatement of the year," Pacey agreed with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

True to his word, Pacey refused to let Joey work on _True Love_ that day. Instead she set up a makeshift art station on the dock. Pacey had originally planned to continue his work below deck, but he quickly decided being that far away from Joey was simply unacceptable. He made himself busy with tasks above deck, which allowed him to frequently look in Joey's direction. Every time he did he fell more in love with her: the way her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she made movements on the canvas; how her lips settled in an adorable pout; and how she kept putting her hair back behind her ears because the breeze from the sea had dislodged it from its place. She was gorgeous, talented, and happy. Pacey was quickly discovering that there was nothing more attractive than a happy Joey Potter. Sure he loved to banter with her, and found her wit very sexy, but carefree Joey was most amazing. Since the insurance check had arrived, there was an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes. Pacey was quite certain his eyes were twinkling too, but it had little to do with reimbursement.

* * *

Joey had created a pretty comfortable set up on the dock next to _True Love_. She had been staring at the blank canvas in front of her for about 20 minutes before feeling inspired to actually create anything. It was not a coincidence this was the same amount of time it took Pacey to join her on deck. He hadn't said anything when he walked up the stairs, but smiled warmly at her. This was enough to cause Joey to hold her breath wanting to savor the moment. Pacey turned his attention to adjusting the deck rail. Joey found herself admiring his hard work and dedication. He had turned his heartbreak into something beautiful, which was no small feat. He was very deliberate, and thoughtful with every action he took restoring _True Love_. Given that Joey had grown up with the impulsive, often short-sided boy that Pacey used to be, she knew this represented a major shift for him. She truly appreciated the mixture of spontaneity, and thoughtfulness that he currently exhibited.

Joey carefully observed Pacey's movements deciding she felt most inspired by his presence. She began quietly sketching him while he worked. She had drawn the outline of the deck when Pacey took off his jacket to roll up his sleeves. Joey remarked that it was unusually hot today as she noticed a small bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face. She blushed slightly as she began to draw the outline of his body. Joey had come a long way since sketching a nude Jack, but this was different. She had watched Pacey work before, but drawing him in the process was strangely erotic. As the drawing progressed she became less anxious, and intimately familiar with Pacey's features. She utilized shading to show how the sun shined on him making the front of his wavy hair appear lighter, and her finger to smear the crease in his forehead that indicated he was concentrating on his task. Joey was also concentrating on her work, which is why she didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

Doug coughed trying to make his presence known, but neither Joey nor Pacey heard him. "Hello, Joey," he finally said from behind her. Startled, Joey almost dropped her drawing into the water. She looked up to see Doug smiling at her. A wave of embarrassment came over her as she tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the drawing from Doug's view.

"Hey, Doug," Joey said sheepishly.

"Sorry to interrupt," Doug began. "I just wanted to stop by to tell you that the Fraternal Order of Police agreed to help provide labor for the B&B."

Forgetting her prior embarrassment, Joey jumped up. "What do you mean?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sorry, Jo. I didn't want to say anything about it until I heard back from Doug, but sounds like the police fraternity … or whatever it is they call themselves … are gonna help with the remodel for the B&B," Pacey explained.

Returning to her cynical ways, Joey asked skeptically, "Why would they do that?"

"Because we think it's a worthy cause, that's all," Doug responded with a smile. "Not to mention my little brother is very convincing."

Pacey chuckled, "Having cops in the family may finally come in handy."

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to what you were doing," Doug said pointing toward Joey's drawing. "Joey just let us know when you want us, and we'll be there."

"Thanks a lot, Doug," Pacey said joining his brother on the dock to give him a pat on the back before he headed to his patrol car. Pacey then turned his attention to Joey. "What are you working on there, Potter?" he asked noticing a half-covered drawing lying next to her art supplies.

"Oh nothing. Here, how about I help you with the deck rail?" she responded anxiously.

"Are you done with your drawing?" he asked.

"For now."

"OK. Since I helped find you some free labor, I'll accept yours," Pacey smiled as he hopped aboard _True Love_. He held out his hand to help Joey join him. "Jo, I want you to know that I would never look at your work without your permission. I do hope you'll want to share it with me when it's done though."

Joey suddenly felt at ease. She was surprised to find that she completely trusted Pacey. Somehow she knew that he was being honest with her, which was especially impressive because a curious boy had burned her before. "Will do, Pace," she agreed with a smile.

The pair worked quietly for a while. After completing the deck rail at the bow, they sat on the dock to take a break. "Water, miss?" Pacey asked handing Joey a bottle.

"Thanks, Pace," she said before taking a long drink. "Did Dawson talk to you at the party at all?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Pacey grunted intending to hide his displeasure better than he actually did.

"What happened?" she queried.

"Nothing," he tried lamely. Joey was clearly not buying it. She crossed her arms in front of her, and stared at him expectantly. "Fine," he said submitting to her stubbornness. "He talked to me while you were leaning on the tree, and I went to get you water." Joey nodded her head recalling the events Pacey was referring to. "He said that he found it 'strange' that I would bring you to the party and then 'sneak off' with you after you were drunk."

Joey's face instantly clouded with anger. "He said what?!" Pacey opened his bottle of water, and took a long drink preparing to observe what looked like a classic Joey rant. "But it was my idea to go to the party! I asked you to go with me. It's absurd to somehow suggest that you're corrupting me. I make my own decisions. Not to mention the insinuation that you planned to take advantage of me while I was drunk. I tried to take advantage of you, for God's sake. Has he forgotten that he is not my boyfriend anymore? I will kiss whomever I want, whenever I want," she said resolutely.

Pacey paused to ensure that she was finished, at least for the moment. "Jo, I know those things. I reminded him that you're stronger and smarter than that."

"He owes you an apology," Joey stated conclusively. Pacey considered her statement for a moment. He was used to her opinions and rants. They were something he liked best about her – she always argued from a really beautiful, pure place. What he wasn't used to was her sticking up for him, especially not against Dawson.

"Honestly, I think he was just upset that we didn't invite him. And maybe a bit jealous that we were there together," he suggested.

"Maybe, but we can't keep making excuses for him, Pace."

Pacey nodded his head in agreement. "He's going to freak when he finds out about this," he said pointing between them.

"Maybe not," Joey offered choosing denial.

"No?" Pacey questioned raising his eyebrows suspiciously. "Let me tell you a little story, Joey. Remember our extra credit project from hell?"

"Yeah, you killed our specimen because of your twisted snail ménage a trios. So?"

"Remember that was the night I first kissed you," Pacey explained. Joey nodded her head remembering their less successful kiss. "Well, I actually asked Dawson's permission before doing that."

"His permission?" Joey asked clearly not amused.

"C'mon, it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. You guys always had this long, tortured subtext together, and I didn't want to be stepping on any toes. You know … guy code," he explained.

"How enlightened," she deadpanned.

"Well, the point is that he wasn't OK with it. At first he said there would be nothing better than his two best friends kissing, but 10 seconds later he did a complete turnaround. Only to retreat back to saying it would be fine."

"OK, so maybe he won't be fine with it," Joey admitted. "I think we should probably figure out what we think before worrying about Dawson."

"Really?" Pacey asked surprised at her suggestion.

"Yes. I mean, it wasn't so long ago that I thought I couldn't stand you, and now here I am kissing you," she confessed.

"Not just kissing me, but liking it," he added.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Witter."

"You like it. Admit it," Pacey instructed as he closed the gap between them.

"Meh, I suppose your kisses are satisfactory," she teased.

"In that case, we should probably not do it anymore."

"Probably not," Joey agreed. "We might have been great."

"Now we'll never know," he continued.

"I think we'll survive," she said with a smirk. Then they were kissing again. Finally coming up for air, Joey asked, "What do we do now?"

"Kiss some more?" Pacey suggested with feigned innocence. Joey rolled her eyes at him, but laced her fingers through his. "Let me think …" he said trying to focus on something other than how good it felt having Joey this close to him. "What if we didn't tell anybody else until after we get through the jar? That way we'll have some time to ourselves before we go adding other people's feelings into the mix."

"That's actually a good idea, Pacey," Joey said after considering his proposal.

"Don't act so surprised, Potter. I'm full of good ideas. You just don't usually stay quiet long enough to actually hear them."

"It's hard work to shift through the tiny nuggets of useful things mixed in with all the other crap you spend most of your time talking about, and usually it's not worth the effort," she said turning away from him.

"So we work through the jar questions, and go from there?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes," Joey agreed.

"And what about kissing? Is kissing allowed in the meantime?"

Joey shrugged, "I suppose some kissing can be allowed. No PDA though."

"I can agree to that," Pacey said. Joey stuck her hand out to shake, but Pacey shook his head. "We should probably kiss on it. Seems most appropriate." He stifled her laugh with a kiss.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: Thanks for your reviews! They make the writing process even more fun.**

"Pacey, we can't just make out all the time," Joey said between kisses.

"Hmm …" Pacey mumbled while pulling her in closer.

"Are you listening to me?" she asked. Pacey kissed her cheek and then moved to her neck. Joey shivered before letting out a soft moan.

"I'm sorry, Jo," Pacey said abruptly stopping his movements. "What were you saying?"

Momentarily distracted by the sensation of Pacey's lips on her neck, Joey barely responded. "Huh?" she managed without bothering to open her eyes.

Noticing the effect he was having on her, Pacey grinned. "I said," he reported kissing Joey on her right cheek. "I'm sorry," he added moving to kiss her left cheek. Joey's eyes remained closed as she puckered her lips anticipating his next action. Pacey breathed deeply inhaling her scent before kissing her quickly on the tip of her nose. Joey's eyes opened allowing her to recognize that Pacey was teasing her. She slapped him playfully on the chest.

"I was originally saying that we can't just make out all the time, but that won't be a problem anymore. Now that you've reminded me what a smart ass you are I'm much less interested in kissing you," she answered.

"Really?" he asked in a husky growl. Pacey pressed his body against hers.

"Yes, really," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

"Good," he stated easily. "All this kissing is actually quite exhausting. Your desire for me is insatiable, woman," Pacey teased.

"My desire …" she began irritated. "Nope, I'm not gonna bite, Pace. You just stay on your side of the boat, and I'll stay on mine."

"Two things, Potter. First, as _captain_ of this boat I'll be the one giving the orders. Second, we tried that yesterday, remember?" Joey tried, unsuccessfully, to hide the smile that spread across her face at the mention of yesterday. After agreeing to keep their relationship private until after going through the jar they had done nothing but kiss the rest of the night. There had been attempts at being productive on _True Love_ , but those ended as soon as one person was within arm-length of the other.

"Well, that's not going to happen today," Joey concluded. Pacey gave her a skeptical look to which she responded, "Honestly, Pacey, this grope fest of ours is getting embarrassing. Besides I feel a little …" she hesitated to complete her thought, "guilty, I guess." Pacey's expression changed from playful to one of concern. "I mean, I know we're not doing anything wrong, but we can only do what we want to do down here," she explained motioning around the hull of the boat. "That feels like we're hiding this, which makes it seem dirty or something."

"I understand what you're saying, Jo. I mean, I'd like to be able to kiss you anytime, anywhere too." Pacey sighed. "You know I agree with you. We aren't doing anything wrong, but … I'm gonna say his name, Jo … I know how Dawson feels about you," he started before Joey interrupted.

"How Dawson _thinks_ he feels about me. The truth is, Pace, that Dawson and I had our chance. Multiple chances actually, and we were terrible together," she explained. "I agree that it doesn't feel right keeping this from him, or Andie for that matter, but I want us to have our shot. We deserve to have our own shot at whatever this is."

"Come here, Potter," Pacey instructed. Joey emphatically shook her head no. "Potter, would you just take my hand?" Joey reluctantly took his hand, and he pulled her into a hug. With his arms around her, looking down into her dark eyes, Pacey said, "We will have our shot, Jo. I promise you. Even if that requires more talking, and less kissing."

Joey smiled up at him. "I promise too. I guess we should probably kiss on it," she suggested using his words.

"Now you're talking," he responded cheerfully. His lips met hers in a classic kiss. Joey hadn't kissed many people, but she could still recognize a beautifully passionate kiss. While Dawson had once challenged her to be Deborah Kerr in _From Here to Eternity_ , Joey quickly discovered she didn't need a beach to have romance – and she still did not find the notion of sand in her crotch appealing. She easily concluded that Dawson could keep trying to storyboard his perfect Burt Lancaster moment; Joey didn't find Burt Lancaster that attractive anyway. This moment had not been purposely created: neither participant would have predicted it, and truthfully there was nothing particularly romantic about the hull of Pacey's unfinished boat with tools scattered about. This moment was unscripted; the natural progression of two people who had just made a valuable promise to each other, one that could cost them both a cherished friendship. No, Joey didn't want to be Deborah Kerr because Pacey made her feel like Ingrid Bergman. Joey kissed him wholeheartedly smiling inwardly at the thought that, as cheesy as it may sound, she was pretty sure Pacey could pull off a "Here's lookin at you, kid." The thought alone made her melt even more.

* * *

"I'll go first," Pacey suggested.

"How chivalrous of you," Joey stated sarcastically.

"Pipe down, Potter," he instructed. He opened the top of the jar, and reached his hand in to pull out a piece of paper. "Oh, this is a good one," Pacey said reading the question to himself.

"You know whatever question is on there was written by one of us, right?" Joey reminded him as she tried to look at the paper in his hands. "Just read it, doofus," she finally said after Pacey folded the paper refusing to let her see it.

"So demanding. OK, 'What is your greatest fear?'" he read. Pacey's face turned serious as he steadied his breath preparing to answer the question honestly. "Well, I guess my biggest fear would be … turning out like my dad."

Joey studied his demeanor deciding he was holding back, "I don't buy it." Pacey seemed taken aback, so she clarified. "You're nothing like your father, Pace. There's no way you will end up being the mean-spirited, poor excuse for a father that he is. That's all."

Hearing her stick up for him again, Pacey allowed the corners of his mouth to curl up slightly. "Thanks, Jo. He is a mean sonuvabitch. Its just …" Pacey stammered.

"You love him anyway?" Joey offered tentatively. Pacey slowly nodded his head. "That's OK, Pace. I still love my dad too, and he's a total deadbeat."

"I guess what I fear most is that he'll end up being right about me. That every horrible thing he's said about me will come true," he admitted quietly. "What if I am a stupid loser who will never amount to anything?"

"I hate that your dad has put these thoughts in your head, but Pacey, we're teenagers. I think we're all afraid that we won't amount to anything. I'm not trying to diminish your fear. I just don't want you to think that having that fear means it's true because you already are something, Pacey," she said sincerely.

"You may have to remind me of that. Especially when my dad is around."

"I can do that, no problem," she agreed with a smile. "So I guess it's my turn. My greatest fear is similar. I was originally going to say it was that I wouldn't make it out of Capeside, but I've realized that isn't the whole story," she started. Joey looked down at the floor unable to say the next statement while looking at someone. "My greatest fear is that I will let my mom down," Joey admitted quietly. "That I'll disappoint here by not reaching the potential she always saw in me. Or that I won't be able to make her B&B dream a reality." She looked up meeting Pacey's empathic eyes. "I'm so afraid of failing, Pacey," she managed as tears welled up in her eyes.

"You won't fail, Jo," he said pulling her into a comforting hug. "Look how much you've done already. We will do everything we can to make her dream come true." Pacey gently lifted her head to wipe the tears from her face. "And you're not in this alone, Potter. I'm here. Heck all of law enforcement in two counties is here too," he said lightheartedly. Joey rewarded him with a small smile.

"Should we answer another question?" she asked trying to gain her composure.

"I say that's enough emotional growth for one day," Pacey responded. "Besides, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Pacey, you gave me a gift yesterday."

"Calm down, Potter. This isn't for you necessarily," he stated. Joey blushed slightly. "Just inspired by you," Pacey explained. He moved to pick a bag up from the floor. He pulled out a large white object.

"What is it?" she asked unable to identify the object in his hands.

"A hammock, of course!" Pacey beamed. "There are actually two of them. I thought you might want to have your own space to relax."

"You do work me pretty hard," she teased.

"Speaking of, grab the other end of this," he directed. "I put the hooks on the supports earlier, so we should be good to go."

Joey helped him hang the hammocks. "These look great, Pace. I call top bunk!" she said energetically.

"And how are you going to get up there, missy?"

"You're going to give me a boost, of course," Joey explained. She placed her hand on his shoulder and lifted her foot indicating how she planned to claim her spot.

Pacey smirked, "So demanding, I tell ya. Up you go, Potter." He lifted her up to reach the hammock. Joey assumed a comfortable position. Pacey did the same on the hammock below.

"This is quite comfy," Joey said. "I'm glad I thought of this idea." Hearing her gloat, Pacey poked his fingers through the holes of her hammock. "Pacey, no! Don't tickle me," she demanded. "I'm going to fall off this thing!" Joey said through laughter. Pacey stopped for a second before launching another attack, which was again met with hysterical laughter.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hmm … maybe we should both try something new," Joey suggested stopping the tuner on a country station. Pacey looked at her skeptically from the driver's seat. Joey grimaced as the sounds of Hank Williams, Jr., filled the Witter Wagoneer.

Well my name is Bocephus I drink whiskey by the gallon

And I never back down and I love a good challenge

What I do now is what I did then

I like to get down with all my rowdy friends.

"Yikes, never mind. We should probably just stick with what we know," Joey retreated as she reached for the dial.

"Hold on a second, Potter," Pacey interjected. "This may just be my theme song. I mean, I'm quite sure that _I_ 'was born to boogie,'" he said seriously.

"No, Pacey. You were definitely not born to boogie," Joey concluded shaking her head emphatically.

Despite not knowing the words, Pacey began to sing. "Get … you baby, no I'm not a rookie. I said I was put here to party, and … I was born to boogie!"

"No, Pacey. This is not OK. Not in any definition of the word," she protested trying to maintain a straight face. "It's my day to pick the music, and I refuse to spend it listening to you wail away."

"Tsk tsk, Potter. I guess not all of us can be born to boogie. It's too bad really. You made such a breakthrough this weekend," Pacey quipped.

"Hanging out with you all weekend? I must've been delusional," she fought back. "Don't worry, it won't last. Yep, I sense it leaving now."

"Yeah?" Pacey asked. "Well, in that case …" he stated as he turned the wheel pulling to the side of the road.

"You wouldn't dare," Joey challenged.

"Oh, I would," he remarked putting the car in park. "It was fun spending time with you this weekend, Jo. It's too bad you've come to your senses, as you say."

Joey's mouth set tightly and her eyes narrowed. "Pacey Witter, you better put this hunk of junk into drive and get us to school on time or I swear I will do you bodily harm."

Pacey lowered his eyes, and leaned across the middle of the car. "You promise?" he asked with his voice barely above a whisper.

Unable to resist the ever-present sexual tension between them, Joey joined him in a kiss. She then purposely closed her teeth on his bottom lip, and growled, "Drive, Witter." Pacey slowly opened his eyes to see her still biting his lip. He chuckled, enjoying her newfound boldness, and did as he was instructed.

* * *

"Did something happen between you guys?" Jen asked knowingly. Joey and Pacey had walked into school together, but Jen quickly joined Joey at her locker after Pacey left to retrieve a book from his.

"Good morning to you too, Jen," Joey said unimpressed with Jen's question. "Why would you ask me that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because you're both … giddy. Like you know something the rest of us don't," Jen responded honestly.

"Listen, Jen," Joey began.

"Is she telling you about her drunken exploits?" Dawson interrupted from behind an unsuspecting Joey.

"What? No, but she should be!" Jen responded.

Joey laughed at Jen's enthusiasm. "Pacey and I went to a Matt Caulfield party on Friday," she said simply. "Despite Dawson's inappropriate judgments, it was a lot of fun actually. I've learned that I'm terrible at beer pong, but quite talented at flip cup." Pacey rejoined the group in time to hear Joey assess her drinking game talents.

"That does not surprise me actually. That you're good at flip cup, I mean," Jen clarified. "I'm bummed I missed it though. I bet Drunk Joey is a blast."

"Oh she is," Pacey agreed. "Still as competitive as Sober Joey, but a lack of inhibition suits her nicely," he added mischeviously.

"Of course you would say that," Dawson huffed.

Taken aback by Dawson's comment, Pacey prepared to respond. However, it quickly became unnecessary as Joey stepped in to shut his remarks bar. "Dawson, you are way out of line here," she started. "None of this is any of your business. I invited him to the party. I chose to drink. All of these were my decisions. You are not going to take that away from me because it doesn't fit your preconceived, one-dimensional vision of me. Or maybe it's because for some reason you are determined to think the worst of your supposed best friend," she said without taking a breath. "Pacey was nothing but a perfect gentleman the entire night. He even walked me home in the morning."

"In the morning?" Dawson asked looking almost ill.

Joey immediately glared at him. "Of all the things I just said that's what you want to follow-up with?! When you're ready to apologize you know how to find us. Until then, we are done here." she said before slamming her locker shut. Joey then stormed off without bothering to see if Pacey was following her.

Seconds later, Pacey caught up to her. "So that went well," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up," Joey replied. "Don't make me mad at you too."

"Joey, you're amazing," he observed.

"What? Pacey, don't patronize me. I'm not in the mood," Joey warned.

"Stop talking for a second, and listen to me, Potter," he demanded. Joey reluctantly obliged. "You are amazing because you don't take any crap from anyone. Not Dawson, and certainly not me. I am in awe of your ability to speak your mind." Then giving her his million-dollar smile he added, "If I'm honest, I'm also honored that you felt compelled to stick up for me, and to Dawson of all people."

Joey's demeanor softened slightly. "Pacey, I'm glad you think I'm amazing, but here's the thing, you're amazing too. If anyone said anything negative about any of your friends, Dawson included, you would speak up for them. The problem is that you don't stick up for yourself enough. Now, I know I didn't really give you the chance to there … I couldn't help it, he made me so mad … but what he was saying was not OK. My hope is that you wouldn't let him get away with saying those things, if I hadn't been there."

Pacey listened intently to Joey before admitting she was correct. "You're right, I definitely would not have let him say anything about you," he said resisting the urge to take her in his arms. "I'm not so sure about me. I guess I'm just so used to hearing it, but I'll try. OK? I'll work on it."

"Good," she said with a small smile that diminished upon hearing the bell ring signaling they were both late for class.

"Need me to talk to Dr. Rand again?" Pacey asked.

Joey giggled slightly at his offer. "No, I got it, thanks. I'll see you later, OK?"

"Count on it," he responded.

* * *

"It's my turn to go first," Joey stated. She was sitting on Pacey's hammock below deck of _True Love_. "Let's see what we're dealing with today," she said before selecting a question from the jar, "What one possession would you save from a house fire?" she asked reading the slip of paper. "Oh, that's an easy one. My mother's copy of _Little Women_. It was her favorite book. She actually named me after her favorite character, Josephine March."

Pacey smiled and nodded, "I know."

"What do you mean you know?" she asked caught off guard. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize I told you that before. I guess I just really like talking about her. To you, at least."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Jo. I meant it when I said you could talk to me about your mother any time. It's just she already told me about your name," Pacey explained.

Joey's eyes grew wide, "She did?"

"Yes. She overheard me teasing you about your name one day while we were playing outside your house. Then you and Dawson decided to go off by yourselves somewhere … I always hated when you did that by the way … anyway, your mom invited me to sit on the swing with her. She offered me a Flintstone push-up, so of course there was no refusing her. I still can't say no to orange sherbet," he began. "Your mom sat me down with my push-up, and said, 'You know, Pacey, Joey was named after a famous literary character. Do you know why?' Of course I said no because she lost me at literary character. She said, 'it's because she's intelligent, outspoken, and independent. So even if you keep making fun of her, it won't stop her from telling you what she thinks or how she feels.'"

Joey had never heard any story involving her mother and Pacey. "That really happened?" she questioned. "I didn't think you guys ever really talked."

"We didn't talk often, but your mom was a smart woman because every time she did want to speak with me about something she always brought snacks," Pacey remember with a smile. "I always liked your name," he added.

"Then why did you always mock it so badly?" Joey asked.

Pacey smirked, "Because it always got such a rise out of you." He paused before adding, "It still does, Josephine."

"You are such a child," Joey remarked.

"I don't disagree. It's part of my charm, remember?"

"I think it's time for you to answer the question before I vomit."

Pacey laughed. "Fine, fine …"

"Oh wait … I think I already know the answer to this one. Your most prized possession is that black velvet painting of the baby Elvis," Joey declared.

Pacey laughed. "That is correct, Potter, but do you know why?"

"Hmm …" she considered. "I always thought because it was the tackiest thing you could find, but I guess I don't know."

"I'm choosing to ignore your dig at my most prized possession especially since the point of this exercise is emotional growth," Pacey noted.

"I'm sorry, Pace. I didn't mean anything by it," Joey apologized until she noticed the smirk on his face. She punched him playfully in the chest, "You punk, just tell me!"

"Well, as you can imagine, the Witters did not go on many family vacations. The ones we did go on were generally torturous for me. I was always squished in the way back with the luggage, and we never stopped where I wanted. You know, the usual Pacey is a loser treatment. The exception to the rule finally came during Spring Break in 5th grade. My Grandpop decided to take me cod fishing. Just the two of us. It was the best trip of my entire childhood," Pacey relayed. Joey sat further into the hammock as she listened intently to Pacey's story. "On our way home I saw this really quirky store, 'Wiley's Wonderful World of Stuff,' so I asked him if we could stop. For the first time ever, we stopped. Not because Doug suggested it or Carrie had to pee, but simply because I asked him to. That painting was there, and 5th grade Pacey loved it, so my Grandpop bought it for me," Pacey explained with a smile.

Joey remained quiet for a moment, not wanting to disrupt the moment. "Wow, and you still have it. That's awesome, Pacey."

"Grandpop died the following summer before we were able to go fishing again," he said solemnly.

Joey shifted off the hammock to stand next to Pacey. "I'm sorry you didn't get to go fishing with him again. I'm really glad you have that memory though, and that you shared it with me."

Pacey reached for her hand. "I've actually never told anyone that before. My family of course harassed me mercilessly about how stupid baby Elvis was. I discovered it was easier just to let people think it was my most prized possession because it was so wonderfully … eccentric. If they knew the truth, and still made fun of it, then it hurt more," he said honestly.

"I'm sorry I made fun of it, Pace," Joey apologized sincerely.

"You did hurt my feelings, you know," he said pushing out his bottom lip.

Joey, noticing his pout, decided to play along. "I hope you'll let me make it up to you," she said leaning into him.

"I think that can be arranged." Joey wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm feeling a little bit better," he agreed. "But you did say it was the tackiest thing you've ever seen," Pacey pouted. Joey kissed him again pressing her lips harder against his. His lips parted allowing her tongue to graze his. She continued kissing him until she found herself hoping that his hands would roam more freely. Joey had never before wanted someone to touch her so completely. She finally understood what all the fuss was about.


	23. Author's Note

**Author's note:** I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile. Work is really kicking my butt right now! I promise I have not forgotten this story, and look forward to posting more soon. I am having a bit of writer's block, and was hoping you might be willing/able to help me. I have some jar questions planned, but the timing isn't quite right for them yet. What questions would you like to see Joey and Pacey answer for each other? Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and credited. Please feel free to private message me and/or leave a review with ideas. Thank you! :-)


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Thank you for your suggestions. They really helped me get over my writer's block! Special thanks to KBecks87 and Yanayamel for this chapter's questions. I definitely plan to use some of the others in future chapters. :-)**

"Did you bring it?" Joey asked Pacey as he walked through the door of her house.

"Of course, I did, Potter," he responded absently. Pacey wandered further into the house to rummage through the Potter kitchen. "When is Bodie coming back? I really miss that guy."

"Sure you do, Pacey," she said accompanied by her patented eye roll. "Let's go, Witter. My family's livelihood awaits."

"Hold on, Potter," Pacey said as he pulled his hand out of the pretzel bag he discovered in the cabinet. "The lumber will still be there after I finish this handful of pretzels."

"Pacey Witter, if you don't get a move on, I swear I will …" she began, but Pacey did not allow her to finish her thought. He quickly wrapped his right arm around her slim waist pulling her lips to his. Pacey kissed Joey until he felt her body go limp in his arms. Confident that she was ready to submit, he kissed her softly once more before releasing her.

"Empty threats, Josephine," he said with an amused smile. "Ready to go?"

"What?" Joey asked with her eyes still closed. Pacey chuckled softly as she tried to regain her composure. "Oh, yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"Pacey why can't we just go to Lowes or Home Depot or something?" Joey complained. "Isn't that the 'More Saving, More Doing' place? We could really use both of those things right now."

Pacey shook his head in disapproval. "One, there isn't a Home Depot in Capeside. You wanna spend an hour each way just to get lumber? I'm not sure our relationship would survive a two-hour trip to a warehouse store." Joey blushed upon hearing Pacey allude to their "relationship," but he didn't seem to notice. "Two, these guys have never done me wrong," Pacey explained pointing to the local hardware store in front of them. "Trust me, they will give us everything we need, and then throw in the occasional freebie. Besides as a burgeoning business owner, you need to support your fellow local businesses."

"Hmm … that's actually a good point. When did you start making sense?" Joey teased.

"Probably right before you actually started listening to me," he remarked. "Now, I think your complaining has earned you the honor of carrying the heavy load today," Pacey added motioning to the large pile of lumber in front of them.

Joey punched him playfully in the arm. "What are you good for if not for carrying the heavy load?" she asked.

"Let's see … you seem pretty fond of my kisses, so I'd say that's on the list," Pacey suggested. Joey crossed her arms across her chest indicating she was not buying Pacey's argument. "Fine, at the very least you need me to drive the trailer because you have a lots of skills, Jo, but driving is not one of them."

"I don't need to be able to drive," she responded calmly. "I have you to chauffeur me around."

Pacey's eyes met hers causing them both to smile warmly at each other. "That you do, Potter. Now we better get to loading. My pops is going to be missing his trailer eventually." Joey nodded handing Pacey a long 2x4. He added a few more to his load, which he carried to the trailer attached to the Witter Wagoneer.

* * *

Pacey and Joey sat next to each other on the end of her dock. They had already loaded and unloaded the trailer full of supplies in anticipation of the first official day of construction at the Potter B&B. "Here is the jar as promised," Pacey said sitting the jar on the dock next to Joey. "I told you I would remember to bring it," he stated.

"Pacey, you will have to forgive me for questioning your ability to remember things. Sometimes I think you'd forget your head if it wasn't attached to your body," she replied.

"Jo, when it comes to you, I remember everything," Pacey stated simply.

Surprised at the seriousness and apparent sincerity of his response, Joey examined his face for more information. Not trusting the look of adoration on his face, she asked cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"Just what I said," he responded. "I remember how adorable you look in safety glasses, and how your voice squeaks slightly on the phone. I know that you use only yellow highlighters when studying because you think other colors are distracting and unprofessional. The way you chew on your lower lip, and fidget with putting your hair behind your ears when you don't know what else to do with your hands," Pacey explained.

"I do not chew on my lower lip," Joey protested.

"You do, Jo, and it's endearing," he insisted. "I remember exactly what ingredients go into your Mom's Chex mix. You see, if something is important to you, then it's important to me. I really could go on and on, Jo," Pacey explained.

Joey blushed, "That won't be necessary." She stared deep into his dark blue eyes, and then kissed his lips. She tried to put all of her feelings into that one kiss, hoping Pacey would sense how much his words meant to her.

"And I will definitely remember what that kiss felt like," Pacey remarked with his voice low.

Joey smiled brightly, "It's your turn to go first."

"Sure thing, miss," he said reaching for the jar. He unscrewed the top to reach his hand inside. Pacey leaned in close to Joey who complied with the demand of his puckered lips with a quick kiss before he pulled out a question. "What is your favorite type of pie?" he read.

"Pacey, that is not an emotionally salient question," Joey complained.

"I'm surprised at you, Potter. Do you not know me at all?" he chastised. "Food is an extremely emotional topic, and pie is the mother of them all."

"You're ridiculous. You know, I bet you don't even eat one vegetable per week."

"Not true, I have tomatoes on cheeseburgers all the time," Pacey argued.

"Tomatoes are not a vegetable, Pacey," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, they are."

"Nope, tomato is a fruit," Joey reported.

"What?! No way," he said in disbelief. "Fruits are sweet. Tomatoes are savory."

"Don't know what to tell ya, Pace."

"I mean seriously, this is a conspiracy or something because I've tried Doug's V8 and let me tell you it was not an enjoyable experience," Pacey remembered with a grimace.

"I know this is traumatizing information for you, Pacey, but are you going to answer the question?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Yes, my favorite kind of pie is … peach. I love the stuff. I've actually considered moving to Georgia just so I can eat it more frequently," he explained licking his lips. "And your favorite, Miss Potter?"

"I'm not a huge pie eater, but I guess I'd say pumpkin. I love all things fall," Joey stated.

"Yum, pumpkin pie is delicious! As long as there's Cool Whip on top," he added. "Maybe we can do some fall activities together … pumpkin carving, haunted houses. Oh wait, sorry, forgot you're my skittish kitten."

"Shut up, Witter. Fall activities would be fun. Assuming we make enough progress on the renovation, of course," she agreed. "Now, I suppose it's my turn," Joey observed pulling out another piece of paper from the jar. "'What do you like and dislike most about yourself?' The dislike part is easy. I hate that when I'm feeling insecure I attack other people. Like Jen. God, I was horrible to her when she first moved here all because I felt like I wasn't good enough for Dawson's attention. That her presence meant I had somehow lost my place in his life … pathetic," Joey paused. "Like is harder. I guess I'm pretty proud of how hardworking I am."

"You are truly the most hardworking person I know, Jo," he offered proudly. "I agree with you that dislike is easier. I really like being a free spirit, but sometimes I wish I had more direction. You guys all seem to have your future planned out, but I'm barely surviving the present. I've just never really committed to anything," Pacey reported.

"That's not true, Pace. You've committed to lots of things," Joey started. "I mean, look at all the work you've done on _True Love_. Not to mention the commitment you've made to the Potter B &B. And when you put your mind to it, you perform really well academically. You're really smart, Pacey, but not just book smart like me. You're smart about life. You know how to do all kinds of things. Personally, I'm excited to see what you decide to do. Because you will do great things, Pace. Just maybe not in the expected or conventional way."

"Thanks, Jo. I don't know how you're able to believe in me so confidently, but I'm glad that you do," he stated.

"The same way you believe in me, silly. It's really not that hard, Pace. You're actually a pretty solid bet," Joey explained lovingly. "Now for your like."

"I guess what I like best is that I'm pretty loyal. I mean, I surround myself with good people, and keep them near me."

"Yeah you do," Joey said. She screwed the top on the jar, and snuggled up next to Pacey who put his arm around her. "You are very loyal, Pacey. I like that about you too."

Pacey hugged Joey tight as the wind blew across the creek. "Now, about that pie …"


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's note: My apologies for being gone for so long. Lots of life happened while I was gone. I missed PJ though, so here I am. I can't promise consistent updates, but I will finish this story. I owe that much to both our young lovers, and those of you who may still be interested in this story. Reminder – Pacey and Joey are not officially a couple, but there has been lots of making out. They decided that they are both emotionally stunted, and are trying to fix that by completing an exercise where they answer difficult questions picked from a jar.**

"OK, we have the canned pumpkin," Joey began.

"I still think we should have used the fresh pie pumpkins. I mean they were just sitting there at the patch waiting to be made into pies," Pacey interrupted.

Hearing his complaint, again, Joey rolled her eyes as she continued examining the grocery list in her hand. "Pacey, we are not qualified to be baking pies from total scratch."

"But what if that little pumpkin's only dream was to be made into a pie? And you rejected it outright. It's a very sad situation, really."

"Yes, Pacey, because inanimate objects have dreams that involve being cut open and having their insides ripped out," Joey said sarcastically.

"So gruesome, Potter," Pacey replied wrapping Joey in a flirtatious embrace.

"Pacey, we decided no PDA," Joey chastised. "Not to mention we're in the grocery store, which is definitely not an appropriate setting for whatever you have going on in that head of yours."

"It's just something about this aisle … Seeing you next to the Cool Whip, your cheeks flushed from opening the cooler," he voiced seductively.

"You're ridiculous," Joey observed. She smiled playfully as she leaned in to kiss Pacey, in the middle of the grocery store, which was something she swore she would never do with any man. Joey was learning that, with Pacey, she enjoyed all affection – public or otherwise.

"Ahem," a loud cough disrupted their passionate, but innocent kiss. The pair looked up to see Dawson scowling at them. "I see you're still suffering from your 'lack of inhibition,'" Dawson remarked.

"C'mon, D. There's no need to be rude," Pacey began. "It's good to see you, man. It's been awhile," he continued sincerely.

"That's because he hasn't apologized yet for the last time he was rude to us," Joey stated.

"Look, Jo, I'm sorry. It's just … seeing you guys together, it doesn't make any sense. Have you guys just been lying to me forever or what? Because last I knew you could barely stand to be in the same room together, and now you're here. Making out in the grocery store," Dawson said.

"No, Dawson. We haven't lied to you at all. It's not like that," Pacey tried to explain.

"This doesn't involve you, Pacey. This is a conversation between Joey and I."

"You're wrong, Dawson. You can't leave me out of a conversation about a relationship between Joey and I." Pacey asserted.

"Relationship?! That's rich, Pacey! You can't really think that this is something real. One drunken night and making out in the grocery store. Don't be ridiculous."

"Dawson," Joey said sternly.

"No, Jo. I got this," Pacey said calmly. "What Joey and I do or do not have together is not yours to judge. We know what we have. We don't need to defend it to you or anyone else. And we won't. We both love you, Dawson. When you're able to show your two oldest friends some of the respect we deserve, then we can have a conversation. Because like Joey said, you know where to find us."

Joey smiled proudly at Pacey. "We have everything we need except the sweetened condensed milk," she told him referencing the grocery list. "Have a good night, Dawson," she said turning to leave the aisle. Pacey looked at Dawson a final time before following Joey to whichever aisle contained sweetened condensed milk.

* * *

"You lied to him, you know," Joey remarked. She was cuddled with Pacey on her couch while their pumpkin pie baked in the oven. They had, in fact, found time to do some fall activities. Joey had originally been apprehensive about the idea of going to the pumpkin patch reminding Pacey, "every day the B&B isn't open is money out of our pockets." She had repeated that statement often since work began on the Potter B&B. On days when she was feeling particularly stressed Joey would add, "And food out of Alexander's mouth." She finally relented when her work force decided to take a holiday.

"Hmm …" Pacey asked distracted by the weight of Joey's body on his.

"Dawson, you lied to him," she clarified. Pacey's body instinctively became tense worrying what words were to follow. "You told him that we know what we have. Do we know? Because we haven't talked about it."

"I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't mean to jump the gun or anything, or to speak for you. I shouldn't have done that," Pacey began. He sat up abruptly forcing Joey to sit upright too. "That was stupid and thoughtless."

"Pacey," Joey stated attempting to halt his rambling.

"God, Jo. I messed up as usual." By this time Pacey had his hands on his head clearly working himself into a panic.

"Pacey stop," Joey ordered. He opened his mouth to continue his self-deprecating rant, but Joey placed her hands firmly on either side of his face saying, "Look at me." He finally stopped talking, and did as she instructed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Pace. I only meant that we haven't had our official talk yet. With everything going on we just haven't been able to empty the jar."

"Oh," Pacey said with a sigh of relief. "Right. I'm sorry, Jo."

"Stop apologizing, Pacey. Geez! You didn't mess anything up," Joey reminded him. "I was proud of you for what you said to Dawson. You are going to make me mad, if you keep it up with all this 'I mess everything up' crap."

"OK, Jo." Pacey closed his mouth tightly, fighting the urge to slip in one more apology. He slowly raised his hands to his face to place them on top of hers. "I'm just really used to messing things up. Especially good things because those rarely happen to me."

"I get it, Pace. I do," Joey confirmed. "We just both need to keep working on breaking those habits, OK?"

Pacey nodded his head with both of their hands still on his face. He carefully removed her hands bringing them to his lips. He closed his eyes enjoying the smell of her lotion while kissing her hands. A smile slowly began to grow on Pacey's face.

"What?" Joey asked. "Why are you smiling?" Her eyes narrowed slightly as she examined his face. Pacey's eyes remained closed, his smile now covering his whole face. Beginning to feel self-conscious, Joey pulled her hands away from his grasp.

His eyes snapped open, "Give those back."

"Not until you tell me the meaning of that creepy smile," Joey instructed.

"You don't want me to tell you," he responded simply. Joey folded her arms sitting back on the couch putting distance between them. "Fine, your hands smell like Alexander's butt." Joey's mouth fell open in disbelief. She had heard Pacey say a lot of ridiculous things, but she was not anticipating that response. "Now before you yell at me, let me explain," Pacey pleaded. "The other night I came in from cleaning up after the guys left to find you and Bessie both asleep. I heard the little guy squirming in his crib, so I went in to check on him." He examined Joey's face hoping to see it soften. Noticing that it had not changed, Pacey continued his story. "I walked in the room, and the smell hit me like a slap in the face. I don't know what you fed that kid for dinner, but he took a monster dump. Seriously, if it wasn't so offensive, I'd be proud of him." Joey rolled her eyes at his last remark, which Pacey interpreted as a sign of good progress. "Anyway, I couldn't let the guy stay like that. I didn't want to wake either of you up, so I changed him. When I've watched my sisters do it in the past, they always put something on the kid's bottom, so I used the lotion on the dresser." Joey's arms had fallen next to her on the couch, so Pacey grabbed her hand before saying, "Apparently you do too."

Joey shook her head before rolling her eyes again, this time with a slight smile on her face, "You are a strange boy, Witter. Seriously, weird."

"Yeah, but you like it," Pacey said with his token charm.

Joey reached over him across the couch to pick something up from the table beside him. He was quite certain Joey had no idea the sensuality present in that one simple movement, but it made his heart beat faster. "Now if you're going to tell me about how I smell like my nephew's formerly poopy bottom, I say we get to work on that whole emotional growth thing," she said bringing the jar to her lap. "Clearly you have a _lot_ of work to do," she teased.

"Fine," Pacey conceded. "Give me that, Potter. I'll go first," he said taking the jar from her hands. He quickly reached in to pull out a strip of paper from the remaining few. He read the question silently to himself before saying, "This is a fun one, 'Would you ever get a tattoo?'" At hearing the question, Joey's face scrunched up revealing her displeasure. Ignoring her expression, Pacey forged ahead with his response. "Yes, I think I'd probably get something sailing-related. Won't be until after a few sailing adventures, of course, because otherwise I'd feel like a fraud." His gaze moved to Joey on the other side of the couch. "How 'bout you, Potter?"

Joey's body language had changed drastically since the question was revealed. "You can't make fun of me, if I tell you this." Pacey shook his head trying to will her to believe that she could tell him anything. "It's silly, the idea of Joey Potter getting a tattoo," she continued. "If I did get one, I'd want it to be of something meaningful." Pacey nodded his head in agreement as Joey slowly became more at ease. "I've actually thought about maybe getting some of my Mom's artwork."

"That sounds really beautiful, Joey," he said again finding himself in awe of the person in front of him.

"I really wouldn't know where though," she began. "Part of me really wants to because I love her art, and it would be something to honor or remember her. But then I'd be bringing attention to my body, which I don't really want to do."

Sensing her uneasiness, Pacey was deliberate in his words, "May I make a suggestion?" Joey nodded quietly. "You could get one on your shoulder. It would be a large enough canvas, and I think that would look really … nice."

Joey finally raised her eyes to meet his. "Show me," she whispered. Pacey slowly moved to place his body directly behind hers. He carefully raised his hand to the collar of her shirt waiting for her indication to continue. Joey moved her long hair to the front of her, which left her back free from distraction. Pacey gently lowered her outer shirt revealing the tank top underneath. His fingers brushed against her shoulder blade.

"Here," Pacey said in a low, masculine voice. Unable to resist the temptation, he gently kissed her skin. Joey allowed her shirt to drop to the couch. She reached her right arm behind her, placing her hand on the back of Pacey's head as he gently kissed her again. Her hand roamed up and down his head, with her fingers in his hair. Pacey's mouth moved to her neck while his left arm moved to her toned stomach. Joey's breathing quickened as she turned her head to meet his lips with hers. Pacey kissed her deeply urged on by her soft tug on his hair. His arms moved to the front of her body that was now only covered by the thin material of her tank top. "Jo," Pacey said quietly. "Joey, we have to stop," he urged.

"Hmm … why?" she asked with his words finally registering.

Pacey stopped kissing her, and removed his hands from her body. In the absence of his body on hers, Joey suddenly felt a chill overcome her. She hastily pulled her outer shirt back over her arms. "We aren't ready to do this," he explained.

"We or _me_?" Joey accused.

"We, Jo. Including me," Pacey began.

"That's fine. I get it. Don't bother explaining," she said clearly hurt by what she thought was to come.

"Now it's your turn to stop, Jo. You think you know why I'm saying this, but you don't," he advised. "Sex is one of my crutches, remember? I have it too fast or with inappropriate people. I just can't risk hurting you. You mean too much to me; this means to much to me," Pacey explained gesturing between the two of them. "Please understand, Joey. This has nothing to do with me not wanting to keep going with you because I want you Joey. We just need to be sure, OK?"

Joey remained silent for a moment considering his words. "I want you too, Pacey," she offered. "I don't even know what it is that I want because well, I've never done anything besides kiss, but I know when I'm near you I just want to be as close to you as possible." Joey blushed slightly before taking a breath to continue, "You're right, though. We can take our time. We need to be smart about this."

"Yes, we can, and we will. But, god, it is hard sometimes," Pacey confessed.

"Yeah?" she asked seductively.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea what you do to me, woman," he admitted.

"Who me?" Joey teased as she crawled over him to reach her drink on the end table.

"Oh no, you don't," Pacey said before she could reach the table. He grabbed her around the waist and began tickling her mercilessly.

* * *

"What are you so giddy about?" Doug asked Pacey the next morning.

"What are you talking about, Dougie? Can't I just be happy to see your smiling face in the morning?" Pacey responded easily.

"I'm aware that it's a good face, little brother … I clearly got the good bone structure in this family, but Pacey you are even more weird than usual today." Pacey did not respond, so Doug continued, "I listened to all of _The Bodyguard_ this morning, and you had nothing to say. Either you're losing your touch, or there's something going on," Doug suggested.

"Maybe I just want you to be happy, Dougie. If Whitney does it for you, then who am I to judge?" Pacey dismissed.

"I don't buy it. You were out pretty late last night. Where were you anyway?"

"I was at Joey's house, Doug. Since when do you care?" Pacey asked.

"Look, Pacey. You've been spending an awful lot of time over there."

"You have too, Doug. We've all been working hard on the B&B. What's your point?"

* * *

Joey woke to find herself in a similar situation. While Joey was brushing her hair, her sister joined her in the bathroom. "Joey, I need to talk to you," Bessie said seriously.

"Talk to me about what, Bess? I'm in a bit of a hurry," responded Joey while searching for a hair tie.

Bessie took a deep breath before continuing; "Bodie and I think it's time to talk to you about sex."

"What? You have to be kidding me, right?!"

"No, Joey. I'm not kidding. Sit down," Bessie instructed. She put the cover down on the toilet indicating where she expected Joey to sit.

"Bessie, I know how babies are made. You are way too late for that conversation," Joey said not amused by her sister's sudden interest in her sex life.

* * *

"My point is that you need to be careful, Pacey," Doug explained. "I just don't want to see you hurt someone that you clearly care about."

"And why is it that my own brother assumes that I would hurt _her_? I have no intention of hurting Joey, ever," Pacey exclaimed.

"I know that Pacey."

"Andie cheated on me, remember?" Pacey's declared with his voice rising. "I waited for her faithfully all summer, while she cheated on me, yet the assumption is that _I_ would hurt Joey."

"Calm down, Pacey. I'm just telling you to be careful," Doug attempted.

* * *

"Would you stop being difficult for a minute, and just be quiet?" Bessie demanded. "I know that sex happens. I want you to be ready when it does. That's all."

"And why are you choosing to have this conversation with me now?" Joey asked. "I've had other boyfriends, you know. Maybe you're too late."

"I know, Joey. But I'm not too late, am I?" Bessie asked though she seemed to already know the answer.

"No, Bessie. I'm still a card-carrying virgin. No doubt about it," Joey assured. "Can we be done now?"

* * *

"If you have something to ask me, Doug, then just do it," Pacey said with his patience weaning. "Don't dance around with this 'be careful' stuff."

"Fine, Pacey, did you have sex with Joey last night?" Doug asked bluntly.

"See, even your question is loaded with judgments. Why wouldn't it be her having sex with me or simply did you guys have sex?"

Doug shook his head in frustration. "You know what I mean, Pacey. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"You know what, Doug, I believe you. I just don't know why you have to insult me in the process." Pacey grabbed his coat before continuing, "Joey and I have not had sex. If and when we do, it will be because we both want to, and we've both decided that we're ready to." He walked toward the door before turning around to add, "Thanks for your concern."

* * *

"No, we aren't done," Bessie said sternly. "Look, Jo. I know you've had other boyfriends. As far as I know, you and Pacey aren't officially together, but I've never seen you look at a boy the way you look at him."

"I don't know what you mean, Bessie. How do I look at him?" Joey asked with genuine interest.

"You look at him like he's … an ice cream cone," Bessie attempted. "Like it's a hot summer day, and he's melting. It's just that if you look like that when I am around, I don't even want to think what's happening when I'm not."

"Nothing has happened, Bess," Joey said considering her sister's metaphor.

"I want you to know that you can talk to me," Bessie pleaded. "I wouldn't trade Alexander for the world, but I don't want that for you. I also don't want you at some clinic by yourself looking at birth control options, OK?"

"OK, Bessie," Joey finally conceded. I promise I will talk to you before anything more happens."

"Good," Bessie said with a deep breath.


	26. Chapter 25

The house came into view as Pacey turned the corner. He wasn't feeling particularly pleased with having to go there, but planned to slip in and out unnoticed. Hearing the ever-present commotion as he neared the front door, Pacey reconsidered his entrance. He walked around the house to the back door, which was thankfully quiet. He opened the back door walking into what appeared to be an empty kitchen. "Uncle Pacey! Uncle Pacey is here!" his nephew yelled as soon as he closed the door. Pacey genuinely enjoyed children; they loved him. However, these children were exceptionally unruly not to mention they were Witters meaning they joined in on the Pacey-bashing. The only living family member who didn't routinely make Pacey feel like a complete and utter failure was his sister, Gretchen, who was away at college. Kerry, on the other hand, seemed to relish the opportunity to be the abuser for once. At the announcement of Uncle Pacey's presence, the kitchen quickly filled with all three of Kerry's children.

"Hey guys. What kind of trouble are you getting into today?" Pacey asked. The children continued yelling unintelligibly as they started to climb on their uncle. "Hold on there, buddy. I can't stay long," he managed to say before taking an elbow to the gut. "Ugh. Thanks for that one, kid," Pacey said while attempting to prevent a child from climbing up his back. The youngest child decided to climb on the kitchen counter in an effort to gain an advantage over the others. Despite having two children already clinging to him, Pacey managed to catch his youngest niece before she fell from the counter. "Whoa, there, sweetheart. Let's stay on the ground."

"I see that even the kids get the better of you," his father grumbled as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Pop," Pacey said with hopeful cheerfulness. A small grunt was all he received in return. Pacey looked up to see that his father already had the beer he was looking for, and was on his way back to his chair.

"What is going on in there?" Pacey's mother yelled as she stomped down the stairs. "Pacey, why do you always insist on getting these children all riled up? Honestly, as if you don't get in enough trouble all on your own," she said not bothering with any pleasantries.

"Hey, Ma. Sorry, I intended to come in quietly, but these monsters attacked me as soon as I walked through the door," he answered in an impressive monster voice. He began walking out of the kitchen with a child wrapped around each of his legs.

"Don't you go blaming those kids for what you did, Pacey!" his father yelled from the living room.

"Kids, come up here! Leave Pacey alone," Kerry yelled from what used to be Pacey's bedroom. The children initially ignored their mother until she added, "I have candy!" With that, they detached themselves from their uncle and ran up the stairs.

"What brought you by, Pacey?" his mother asked with disinterest.

"Just needed to see about borrowing the wagoneer for the day," he explained as he joined his father in the living room.

"Why?" John Witter asked his gaze never leaving the ball game on the TV in front of him.

"Have some things to do, and would be really nice to have transportation," he responded.

"Things to do?" his father said with a laugh. "And who are you doing all these important things with?" he interrogated.

"Just Joey, Pop."

"Joey?"

"You know Joey. We've been … well, in the same class for years," Pacey explained not sure if he would describe his history with Joey as that of 'friends.' He silently chastised himself for not picking the wagoneer up last night. It was always a toss up because his father likely would have been drunk already making it more likely Pacey could go unnoticed, but also intensifying his father's wrath in the event that he was unsuccessful in his clandestine mission. "A lot of guys from your department have been helping her family get the B&B going," Pacey added.

"Oh right, the Potter girl," his father said with unfounded contempt. "I need my truck today."

"Pop, the game is gonna be on all day. I can have it back by the end if you want to go somewhere after," Pacey offered despite knowing that his father would be in no condition to drive by that time.

"It's my truck. I should have it to go wherever and whenever I please," he said taking another drink from the beer in his hand. "And that Potter girl isn't going to be traipsing around in it all day. It's bad enough you've got my hardworking guys over there all the time. They have good families they should be spending their time with."

Trying to keep his calm in the midst of his father's clear insult, Pacey forced himself to exhale. "The Potters _are_ good people, Pop. I know you have a history with their dad, but Joey, Bessie, and Bodie they are great."

"Bodie? Nah, even you would have the decency to marry a woman you got knocked up."

"Bodie is extremely hardworking, and kind. Plus he's a good father, and partner for Bessie," Pacey said his frustration rising.

"Who's a partner for Bessie?" his mom asked as she entered the living room. "What's a partner anyway? Husband and wife, that's the only thing I know that makes any sense," she remarked taking a seat. "Speaking of partner, how's that girl of yours doing? You know, the perky blonde one. What's her name again, John?"

"Huh?" her husband responded clearly not listening to her speak.

"Oh, Angela! That's her name. She seemed to really be smitten with our little Pacey for some reason or another," Pacey's mother remembered.

"Unbelievable," Pacey managed. "Forget it. I'm leaving."

"See, Mary, I told you there wasn't any girl."

Pacey swallowed hard trying to maintain his composure. It wasn't because he respected his father or was afraid of confrontation with him, but because he refused to give him the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. While he was over Andie, the manner in which that relationship ended provided his father too much ammunition to fuel Pacey's self-doubt. "Enjoy your day watching your truck out the window from that seat."

"I plan to," Sheriff Witter gloated. "Mary, get me another beer," he ordered, but she was already on her way to the kitchen.

Pacey exited the front door not bothering to look behind him. He was used to his parents demeaning him, but their attacking people he cares about was too much to handle. He had looked in Joey's big brown eyes and told her that the people of their small town had no right to look down on her or judge her for her father's indiscretions, yet he failed to stand up to his own father; his father who dared question her worthiness of riding around in their dilapidated vehicle. Pacey was fuming. He walked hastily down the street before remembering that he was late and without a ride. Reluctantly, he went to the shed behind his parents' house to retrieve his bicycle.

* * *

"Hey Bessie," Pacey said quietly as he entered her front door. He wiped the remaining sweat from his brow.

"Hey Pacey," Bessie replied without looking up from her task.

"Joey here?"

"Yeah, she's in the back," she answered. Bessie then put her rag down on the counter, and slowly walked toward Pacey. "Hey Pacey," she said gently. Pacey's eyes, which had previously been on the floor, met hers. She lifted her arms and hugged the boy in front of her. "Keep your head up," Bessie encouraged. Pacey looked at her slightly confused. Rather than explain her embrace, Bessie merely shrugged and returned to the kitchen. Pacey walked toward the back of the house with a renewed sense of purpose.

"Hey Jo," he said upon seeing Joey putting Alexander's clothes in their drawers.

"Hey Pace," Joey answered with a smile. "So I've been thinking, we really don't have to go today. Let's just stay here. We can get lots of work done on _True Love_. I feel guilty that you haven't been able to make as much progress on her what with all the time you've put in around here. How does that sound?" she asked finally taking a breath.

Before he could answer, Bessie entered the room. "You guys should take our truck," she suggested. "We just made a few adjustments on it, so you'd really be doing me a favor, Pacey. I wanna make sure it's riding OK before Joey takes it anywhere alone. If she ever learns how to drive stick, that is," she teased.

Recognizing that Bessie must have seen him ride up the driveway on his bicycle, Pacey smiled his first cocky smile of the night. "I suppose I can do that, Bessie." He would have to thank her later. "I mean, we wouldn't want our girl stuck on the side of the road somewhere. Because Lord knows she makes a terrible hitchhiker."

"I'm actually really OK with her lack of hitchhiking ability, Pacey," Bessie stated recalling Joey's momentary venture into truancy. "Now get going! Oh, and I left some snacks for you on the table. Why? Because I'm just that great."

* * *

"What's the deal with refusing to drive this piece of machinery?" Pacey asked Joey after they were comfortably on the road in the Potter's blue truck.

"I've tried, Pacey. I blame my teachers, really. Bessie was a nervous wreck the whole time, and Dawson … I'm not even convinced he knows how to drive stick so much as he just wants to point out that I don't know how."

"I agree, you just haven't had the right teacher yet," he said. "Lucky for you, I am a steady and patient educator."

"Lucky me," Joey said with a light-hearted eye roll. She turned the volume up on the radio. The two became silent when they heard the voice on the radio sing:

Maybe I'm just too demanding

Maybe I'm just like my father, too bold

Maybe you're just like my mother

She's never satisfied

Neither one acknowledged the striking relevance of the words as they passed a sign reading, "State prison next exit. Do not pick up hitchhikers."


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's note: I'm glad some of you seem to still be enjoying this story. I am definitely enjoying writing again!**

Pacey pulled into the parking lot. He put the truck into park allowing the radio to continue to play sensing that his passenger wasn't quite ready to exit. Joey stared out the windshield. "Do you ever wish things weren't so complicated?" she asked without breaking her concentration on the bird that had landed on the concrete in the parking space in front of her.

"All the time, Potter," he responded. Pacey put his right arm out across the back of the front seat. "A wise person once told me that sometimes complicated is worth it though," he offered with a soft smile.

"Sounds like an asshole," she suggested with a knowing smirk. Joey's gaze shifted until she was face to face with the boy next to her. "But don't we ever get to be the children?"

Pacey shook his head, "No, you and I don't get to be the children." He wanted to supply her with a different response – an answer that might offer her more comfort – but Pacey respected her too much to placate her. "Maybe other people do, but not us." He shrugged at the painful honesty present in his words. His deep blue eyes remained fixed on hers trying to provide her with silent support.

Joey carefully considered his observation, "But don't you ever feel cheated, Pacey?"

"Of course!" he answered emphatically. "I mean you and I could be the kids, but what would that cost us?"

"Oh you know, the usual – financial ruin, a lifetime of inescapable inevitabilities. Including a life sentence paying for my father's decisions. It all sounds very enjoyable," Joey said sarcastically.

"Right, which is why you work your ass off every minute of every day. And why I try so damn hard not to become the person my Pop thinks I am." Deciding to lighten the mood Pacey added, "It's also why I insist on not losing my boyish charm."

"It's all very exhausting, especially maintaining that whole charming façade." Joey flipped her chocolate hair behind her as she smiled teasingly at Pacey.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

Without skipping a beat, Joey continued. "You know, I'm thinking of throwing a hissy fit just for the fun of it. I mean I think I'm due for one."

"And what will be your irrational complaint of choice, Miss Potter?" he queried. "Bad hair day? Satellite dish isn't working? Filet mignon too cold?"

"Nah, none of those sounds like good options. First, with hair this good there's no such thing as a bad hair day." Pacey was proud of her confidence even if she wasn't able to finish that statement with a straight face. "Second, what is your obsession with satellite? I mean really?"

"That's when I'll know I've made it," he stated.

"You'll know you've made it when you can watch all your obscure hockey games on 10 different channels?" she asked.

"Precisely!" Pacey exclaimed.

While Joey rolled her eyes at him, she was also thankful for Pacey's ridiculousness. "Well, I guess we better get in there. Heaven forbid we miss visiting hours again." Pacey smiled warmly at his companion, and turned the truck engine off.

* * *

Joey and Pacey checked in with the guard who let them into the visiting area. Before she was allowed to join him, Joey saw her father sitting alone at a picnic table. She observed that Mike Potter had aged since she last saw him. She also noticed how sad he seemed. His demeanor changed entirely the moment he saw Joey enter. As difficult as it was to visit her father in prison this was always Joey's favorite moment – the moment his love was palpable enough that even she believed it existed. Her father's face lit up as he stood to meet her. His shoulders pulled back and he seemed to grow taller, prouder. "Joey," he said affectionately. She smiled slightly. Joey's eyes lowered as she considered how to handle this uncomfortable situation. "Hi, Pacey," her father said shaking Pacey's hand.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," Pacey responded.

Unable to tolerate the discomfort associated with knowing he was unlikely to receive a hug in greeting from his youngest daughter, Mike Potter motioned for his visitors to have a seat at the picnic table. "It's so good to see you, Joey," he began. "I'm glad you came." He received little in response from his daughter whose eyes remained fixated on the floor in front of her. "Thanks for bringing her, Pacey."

"My pleasure, Mr. Potter," he said sincerely.

In that moment Joey was reminded of how envious she was of Pacey's social skills. As much as his cockiness really did drive her crazy, he was charming. He always seemed to know what to say and how to act. His was a calming presence for both Potters. "How are you, Joey?" the elder Potter asked.

"Tired," she said simply.

"I'm sorry, I know it's a long drive here," Mike Potter apologized.

"I'm always tired," Joey replied simply.

"Well, you look as beautiful as ever," her father said wholeheartedly.

Joey heard, but did not respond to his comment. "We got the insurance money from the Ice House," she explained. "We decided not to rebuild it." Joey didn't necessarily want to cause her father pain, but she was also not accustomed to skirting around the truth. She believed in approaching hardship head on; to do otherwise was a luxury life had not afforded her.

"I'm so sorry, Joey," her father began. He shook his head as the shame began to flood into his consciousness.

Joey also shook her head trying to prevent the memory from taking hold. She held her hand up in front of her effectively cutting off his apology; she had already heard too many of them in her young life. "We tried what you wanted, the restaurant, I mean. And well, we all know how well that went, so we've decided to follow Mom's dream," she explained. Joey looked up at him. She was simultaneously hopeful that he knew what she was referencing, and angry with herself that she cared if he remembered.

Mr. Potter remained silent for a moment. "You're building the B&B?" he finally asked. Joey simply nodded her head in response. "That's beautiful, Joey. What a lovely idea," he remarked. He paused seemingly deep in thought. "Has Dawson been helping you?"

"Not really." Joey answered. "Dawson's not very into manual labor," she said bluntly.

"Maybe not," her father agreed. "But he's pretty into you."

Feeling her impatience growing, Joey said, "I've forgiven Dawson, if that's what you're fishing for."

"That's good, Joey." Her father said placing his hand on hers. "You should forgive him."

"I really don't think you're in any position to talk about forgiveness," Joey stated pulling her hand from his. "Dawson and I are friends, but Pacey's the one who has really been there most."

"Pacey? Really?" Mr. Potter asked surprised. He looked toward the person sitting next to his daughter. He studied the boy who had always been around, but rarely factored into the equation.

Joey felt her frustration growing. "I know you have this misguided idea that Dawson and I are meant to be together, but that isn't my reality," she said.

Mike Potter felt his daughter growing more distant, and silently chastised himself for mentioning the Leery boy. "Joey, listen to me. I do like Dawson. I think he's a good guy, but it's not that I think you're soulmates," her father tried to explain. "It's just that … he's the person in your life that I knew best. He was the one who was always around, and before incarceration was _my_ reality, the two of you were inseparable," he reminisced. "I know things change, but that scares me, Joey. Because they change without me." He took a deep breathe trying to steady his voice before continuing. "You're growing into a beautiful woman, and I'm not there. I don't know how you spend your days. I recognize that's my fault, but it doesn't make it any easier. It doesn't change the fact that it hurts."

Hearing her father's words, Joey's eyes filled with hot anger-filled tears. "Yeah, well, it hurts me too. I spend my days working too hard at school only to then go to menial jobs that don't pay enough. I help Bessie with Alexander because we can't afford for Bodie to stay home. Then Pacey and I help the guys with the B&B remodel. If we're lucky we spend some time working on his boat, and I might draw a little. That's how I spend my days, and why I'm 16 going on 40." She stopped only briefly to take a breath before continuing. "I've grown since last year. I believe now that you love me, the problem is that just makes it harder that you're not there. We're doing OK though. We will always be OK," her eyes did not leave her father's face. "I'm sorry if it hurts you to know that we're OK without you, but that's _my_ reality. I've grown up knowing that I am capable of providing for myself, which is empowering and everything, but it's not what's supposed to happen. You're supposed to do that."

"I know, Joey. I know I am. I tried to do that. I really did," he claimed with an unmistakable look of pain and regret.

"I didn't come for your apologies," she explained. "I came because it's Thanksgiving. I'm here because as much as I hate you, I also love you." Joey leaned over to kiss her father quickly on the cheek. She then turned to leave without concerning herself with either of the men sitting at the picnic table.

* * *

Pacey cringed at the sound of the words, "Dawson and I are meant to be together," leaving Joey's lips. Then he heard Mike Potter say, "soul mate," and felt as if he had been punched in the gut. Pacey didn't think it was possible for someone to hate two words more than he hated that phrase. It wasn't so much that he despised how everyone around them seemed to place "Dawson and Joey" on a pedestal making all other alternatives inferior, but that these same people didn't seem to recognize Joey's value as an individual. He was a person who, despite his best efforts, had been in awe of Joey Potter for years. Pacey had decided long before the option of a relationship with Joey seemed even remotely feasible, that he would not be complicit in her failing to reach her full potential; he would never allow her to be defined by a relationship rather than as an individual. While Pacey's insecurities of never measuring up to the "Dawson and Joey" ideal tried rearing their ugly head, he focused his attention to Joey. Her feelings were paramount; she was the one going through something difficult right now. As she left the visiting area, Pacey felt her emotions radiate from her. Deciding to give her a moment alone, Pacey gathered himself before asking the question that had been on his mind since making the plan to visit the state prison.

"Mr. Potter?" Pacey asked carefully. The aging man in front of him continued watching his daughter until she was completely out of sight. Then, realizing someone else was speaking to him, Mr. Potter faced Pacey. Pacey began, "I wanted to ask you, sir, for your permission to take Joey out. Well, really, just to ask her on a date. I guess it's up to her to say 'yes,' which I think she will. I mean I'm pretty sure she will."

Mr. Potter chuckled slightly at Pacey's nervousness. His face changed when the truth of the words he was about to say hit him. "That isn't my decision to make, Pacey. I've lost that privilege."

Pacey did not have a child, but he could feel Mr. Potter's pain. "You will still always be her father," he said in an attempt to reassure him hadn't completely lost his place in Joey's life.

"And what an honor that is," the elder man observed. Pacey nodded in agreement, and began to rise from his seat. "Pacey?" Mr. Potter said halting Pacey's exit.

"Yes, sir?"

"Thank you for being there for her." Mr. Potter's voice was ripe with emotions, but on his face was a genuine smile. A smile he hoped would portray just how grateful he was to the young man.

"She does the same for me," Pacey responded. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Potter." And with that, Pacey left.

* * *

"You're lucky I didn't have the keys, or I would have left you," Joey said when he found her in the parking lot leaning against the truck.

"Even if you had the keys, you wouldn't have made it very far, remember?" he remarked.

Joey rolled her eyes at him refusing to admit the accuracy of his statement. "Haha. Very funny, Pacey."

Pacey smiled, and placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her to the passenger side. "Let's get you home, Potter," he said opening her door.

"Actually, could we maybe go somewhere else first?" Joey asked. She climbed into the truck before adding, "I'm not really ready to go home quite yet."

"Sure, Jo," he answered as he closed her door. He climbed in next to her, started the truck, and looked over at her. "I know a good place." The two drove away from the fences and gates. Joey resumed her activity of staring out the window. The atmosphere in the vehicle was different than it had been earlier; the aura of anxious anticipation was gone having been replaced with calm sorrow. Music quietly played from the radio, but neither occupant acknowledged it. Pacey's right hand rested on the seat next to him. He was slowing for a stop sign when he felt her hand on his. Pacey said nothing, but he gently squeezed her hand hoping the warmth of his skin could begin to portray his feelings.


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks for sharing your thoughts! I have more written so should be another update coming soon, but figured I'd post this section first.**

"Wait here, Jo," Pacey instructed. He jumped out of her truck, and reached under the driver's seat to retrieve a bag. Joey watched him curious, unsure of what he had planned. Pacey quickly disappeared from her sight. Her eyes caught him briefly in the rearview mirror. Joey turned to locate him again when he opened her door. "My lady," he said offering Joey his hand. She smiled unsure what he was up to. Pacey led her to the back of the truck where she saw he had put the tailgate down, and covered it with a blanket. Pacey placed his hands on either side of her waist gently hoisting her up before releasing her gently on the tailgate. Pacey hopped up next to her, and handed her a second blanket. Joey took the blanket from his hands unfolding it to place over them. She then heard the sound of a zip lock bag open, and turned to see Pacey's hand reaching inside the snack bag her sister had made. "That Bessie is a genius," Pacey said with food in his mouth. Joey giggled as she reached in to grab a handful of puppy chow.

"So what is this place, Pace?" she asked. "It's beautiful here," Joey added as she looked out over the cliff in front of her. She took a deep breath inhaling the familiar smell of the beach. The water appeared endless as it glistened below them.

"Remember when we picked Andie up from the hospital that summer?" Pacey began. Joey nodded remembering how she helped Pacey get passed the nurse only to find Andie talking with another man on her bed. "We actually drove by this area on that trip. Then I came back after we broke up. It was warm then, and this place was full of sailboats. Gorgeous, powerful sailboats, which is when I got the idea to find _True Love_." The pair smiled at the humor of his statement. "The boat, I mean," he clarified.

"I never knew that," Joey said. She began swinging her feet on the tailgate. "Thanks for bringing me here, Pacey. This is nice." She nudged her shoulder affectionately against his.

Pacey gently nudged her back. "I'm proud of you, Joey."

"Me, why?" she asked.

"You told your dad how you were feeling. I know that couldn't have been easy," he explained.

"Maybe it's all that emotional growth we've been working on together," Joey suggested.

"Could be," Pacey agreed. "Seems like we've been working on a lot of things together lately."

Joey considered his statement before agreeing, "Yeah, we have haven't we? I guess we make a pretty good team."

"That we do, Potter." They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Each taking turns eating from the bag of puppy chow. Joey watched a seagull fly overhead. She felt surprisingly content in spite of the difficult day she had. Being in Pacey's presence continued to have a calming effect on her; he set her at ease merely by being near.

"Hey, Jo?" Pacey said breaking the quiet.

"Yeah, Pace?" Joey turned her attention from the seagull to the boy sitting next to her.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked as if he didn't already know her answer.

"With you?" she teased. Joey scrunched her face up at him in feigned disgust. Noticing that her joke did not have the intended affect, Joey quickly added, "I'm kidding!"

Pacey shook his head in exaggerated frustration. "I'm trying to do this right here, Jo, and you're not making it any easier on a guy."

"So serious," she mocked. Pacey pinched her arm softly. "Ow! OK, sorry, Pacey," she apologized rubbing her arm. "Yes, it would be my pleasure to accompany you on a date." Joey smiled brightly at him. "Is that official enough for you?"

Pacey smiled back at her. "Yes, that'll do nicely, Joey."

Joey reached over to hold Pacey's hand. She gently rested her head on his shoulder. "Pacey what do you think it would be like to just sail off somewhere together?" she asked looking out to the horizon.

He pondered her question for a moment. "I think it would be amazing. Probably the most perfect thing I could imagine," he admitted. "I think it would be peaceful and exhilarating all at once. Probably a bit scary too."

"Scary?" Joey asked clearly not pleased with his choice of words.

"That amount of freedom is bound to be a bit scary," Pacey explained. "We could do whatever we wanted whenever we wanted." Joey resumed her position on his shoulder as she relaxed hearing his explanation. "You know, without the pressures of being that Potter girl or the sheriff's screw up son."

"Or being Dawson's best friends," Joey added.

"Yes, without that too," he agreed. Pacey squeezed Joey's hand relishing the moment before potentially breaking the magic, "Speaking of Dawson …"

"No, I don't want to speak of him," Joey protested. "I'm sorry I mentioned it."

"We will have to talk more about him." Pacey instructed.

"I know, Pace, and we will." Joey looked up at him effectively melting his resolve. "But you know what I want to talk about right now?"

"What's that?" he asked lost in her dark brown eyes.

"Us, sailing on _True Love_. Where would we go?" she queried as she pulled the blanket tighter around them.

"Anywhere you wanted, m'dear."

"Somewhere warm?" she suggested.

"As you wish," Pacey responded.

"And I could just draw all day. Or read," she stated longingly.

"Sure, Potter," he agreed. "In between all of the fishing and cooking you'd be doing."

"What? No, you're ruining my daydream," she pouted. Pacey found his heartbeat quicken at the sight of her pushed out bottom lip.

"I mean we gotta eat something, woman," he responded. "Besides it's my dream too."

"Oh yeah? And what happens in your version."

"The things you said so far sound nice. We can do those, but I also want you in one of those bikinis all the time," Pacey looked at Joey to measure her reaction. Sensing her amusement, he continued. "There's really no room for other clothes in such tight quarters."

Joey giggled at his crude attempts to separate her from her clothes. Now that these attempts we directed at her, Joey found herself being amused by them. She was discovering the perfect balance of comfort and tension that made her feel in control, which was definitely a turn on to this one-time 'prude.' "Well, I do imagine space will be a consideration, so sounds reasonable to me," she said easily.

"And kissing, lots of kissing," Pacey started. "On the beach, on deck…"

"In the hammocks." Joey added.

"Definitely in the hammocks," he quickly agreed as his lips met hers.

"You know we'd probably end up fighting all the time," Joey said mid-kiss.

Without creating any additional space, Pacey responded, "You and me? Of course!" He pressed his lips against hers, "We'd fight on the beach, on deck…"

"In the hammocks," she finished. Joey smiled widely showing her tongue stuck between her teeth. She then turned serious as she resumed her position resting on his chest. "Pacey that sounds blissful. Do you really think we could do it?"

"Jo, I think you and I could do anything."

* * *

Pacey and Joey remained on the tailgate of the Potter's truck watching the sunset before continuing the drive back to Capeside. They didn't say much during the drive, but Joey's gaze settled on Pacey instead of the moving trees outside her window. Joey had always ridiculed girls who sat in the middle of the seat next to their boyfriends, but now that Pacey was becoming that person for her, she was beginning to understand why they did it. Joey forced herself to resist the temptation to curl up next to him as he drove her home.

"So how do you want to do tomorrow?" Pacey asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Joey questioned as they neared her house.

"Grams' Thanksgiving? You know, the whole everyone is going to be there?" Pacey clarified.

Joey nodded her head as the realization sank in, "Asking questions that we don't have the answer to."

"Yep," he agreed.

"Well, I guess we tell them we have a date," she suggested. "How does Friday night sound?"

Pacey grinned from ear-to-ear. He was pleasantly surprised that the answer seemed so clear to her. "Friday night sounds great, Jo." He pulled the truck into her driveway.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Joey asked as he put the truck in park.

"Guess so," he replied wishing for more time with her now.

"Hey, Pace?" she began as he turned to face her. "You think maybe you can come by early tomorrow? Before we go to Thanksgiving?"

His eyes lit up as he joked, "You're gonna put me to work, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, Bessie did mention something about stripping wallpaper," Joey admitted.

"I swear you Potter women are going to be the death of me," he laughed.

"But I also want to see you before I have to share you with everyone," she explained honestly.

"I think we can arrange that, Potter," Pacey agreed.

The two climbed out of the truck. Joey met Pacey at the bottom of her porch steps. She took his hand as they walked up the stairs. Joey turned to face him, "Thanks for coming with me today, Pace."

"My pleasure, Jo." He kissed her softly on her cheek before turning to descend the stairs. Pacey walked over to the tree where he had left his bike.

"What's with the bike?" Joey asked confused.

"Just getting a little exercise. Gotta keep up my physique, you know?" He grinned as he mounted his bike.

 _There's that boyish charm_ , Joey thought. She watched him pedal away before turning to enter her house.


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: As promised, hope you enjoy!**

"That meal was amazing, Mrs. Ryan," Pacey commented after finally putting his fork down.

"Yes, the best I've eaten in ages," Jack agreed.

"It wasn't just me. Jennifer contributed significantly. As well as each of you being so kind as to bring something," Grams said looking around the table. "I'm lucky to have such nice fellowship."

"Thanks for bringing us all together," Jen said smiling at her grandmother. Grams took her hand holding it lovingly.

"Well, I will certainly help with the clean up," Gale offered.

"Us too," Bessie said motioning to her younger sister. Joey stood to begin clearing the table.

"Think we can catch some of the game?" Jack whispered to Dawson.

"I'm pretty sure my dad has it on standby next door," Dawson responded.

Mitch Leery sensing the topic of conversation, stood up from the table. "Gale, you need me to grab the pies from the house?"

"Yes, Mitch," she answered. As Dawson and Jack stood to join Mitch she added, "And why don't you get a score update while you're there?" She laughed as the three began jogging toward the house next door.

"They think they're so smooth," Andie remarked. She began stacking the plates near her. Her face flushed slightly when she saw Pacey playfully nudge Joey. "I'll take these inside," she said anxious to escape the scene.

"How may I be of service, Mrs. Ryan?" Pacey asked. "You did all the cooking. You shouldn't also be in charge of clean up duty."

"I don't mind," Grams stated. "It gives me great pleasure to put food in your bellies, and smiles on your faces."

Pacey returned her smile. _When did she become so sweet_ , he asked himself. "Would it be OK if I chopped some wood for you? I thought you might like to have a fire going in the house later."

"That would be wonderful, child. Thank you," Grams smiled. "There's actually some hickory on the other side of the house that could be broken down."

"Sounds like it has my name on it," Pacey said as he started to where she motioned.

Once inside Andie began divvying leftovers and placing them in containers. Gale and Bessie began fussing over Alexander. Jen made Grams a cup of hot tea instructing her to relax. She listened and was sat at her kitchen table observing all activity around her. Joey started washing dishes when Jen came up next to her to begin drying.

"Now if that isn't a sexy sight," Jen said quietly to Joey who followed her gaze out the kitchen window. Pacey was in the process of removing his jacket. He placed it on the woodpile next to him before picking up the ax to continue chopping wood. The muscles in his back and shoulders tightened as Pacey lifted the ax high above his head. Joey blushed slightly finding she agreed with the blonde next to her. "There was no chemistry between us, but I can appreciate hotness when I see it," Jen explained.

"No chemistry?" Joey asked for clarification.

"None," Jen confirmed. "Some of us truly are just friends," she said with a smile and a shrug.

"And some of us appear to be more," Joey agreed tentatively.

"Seems that way," Jen stated.

* * *

After the clean up was complete, and the game seemingly concluded, everyone again gathered outside. "So what do you say about some touch football?" Mitch suggested tossing the football to Jack.

"I'd be up for that," Jack explained.

"Wouldn't hurt to work off some of this food," Jen added. "Wait, did I just volunteer for physical activity?" she asked rhetorically.

"I'm actually a pretty good catch," Andie offered.

"Well then it's decided," Dawson said.

"Joey and Jen can be captains," Mitch proposed. Jen appeared amused by the prospect of picking teams, but the look on Joey's face suggested otherwise. She reluctantly took her place next to Jen in the center of the lawn as the rest of the group stood around them. "Joey, you pick first," Mitch said as Jack tossed her the football.

"Hmm … OK," she said unsurely. "Mr. Leery," she selected amongst feigned groans of disapproval. "What? He's the head coach of our football team, of course I'm gonna pick him!" Mitch stood next to Joey who tossed the football to Jen.

"I'll take Jack, obviously," Jen indicated. Jack led his captain in a complex handshake that ended with her slapping him playfully on the chest.

Mr. Leery huddled up with Joey before making her next selection. "Dawson," she said pointing to him. Dawson jogged to join the team giving his father a high five. Joey watched a gleeful look come across the face of the newest member of her team. Her attention turned to Pacey who for a moment had a pained look on his face.

"Pacey," Jen said without hesitation.

"Good choice, Lindley," Pacey said his body language having recovered.

"Bessie," Joey said optimistically.

Bessie looked up from her son whom she was holding. "No-uh, no way," Bessie said. Grams was already taking Alexander from her arms, and Gale pushed her forward to join the group. "Fine. OK, but just know I am scrappy. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We'll take pigtails," Pacey said gesturing toward Andie who joined Jen's team with her brother and ex-boyfriend.

"OK, it's two-hand touch. These are the boundaries," Mitch instructed. "Here's one end zone, those two trees make up the other," he explained pointing down the yard. "Quarterbacks can call shotgun. You gotta count five apples before rushing the quarterback."

"All sounds pretty standard," Andie observed.

"Catch the ball if it comes to you. Touch the person with the ball with two hands. Got it," Jen said simplifying the directions.

"I heard something about apples," Bessie said with a laugh.

"Pacey's going down is what I heard," Joey added.

"You think so, Potter? Bring it," he teased.

"I always do," she retorted.

Dawson cleared his throat loudly. "Right, then, let's get this going."

"Since Joey picked first, Jen you can have ball first," Mitch said.

"Alright, let's do this!" Jen said in her best jock voice.

"Well this must be a new phenomenon for you. Huh, Jen?" Jack asked. "I mean, being on the field instead of cheering from the sidelines?"

"Must you always remind me?" Jen replied bitterly. "You're lucky you're on my team. Pacey, you be the guy who throws the ball," she said handing him the football.

He smiled at her. "Sure, Lindley. I'll be the guy who throws the ball," he laughed lightheartedly. It took Pacey and Jack only two plays to score a touchdown. That was also the number of plays it took for it to become obvious that Dawson did not exactly consider this a friendly game of touch football.

"Our turn," Joey said picking up the ball after Pacey and Jack had completed their touchdown celebration while the girls on their team rolled their eyes.

"I'll be quarterback," Dawson said snatching the ball from Joey's hands. He lined up with Pacey across from him. "Shotgun," he called taking two steps back. "Set, hut," Dawson yelled signaling his team to start moving.

"One apple, two apples," Pacey began counting aloud. Dawson continued searching for his father who was completely covered by Jack. "Three apples, four apples," Pacey continued. Dawson noticed that Bessie had jogged all the way downfield, and was standing in the end zone. He decided to pitch the ball to Joey on his right when he heard Pacey yell, "five apples!" Pacey ran forward easily touching Dawson with both hands.

"Second down," Jack yelled giving Pacey a high five.

"C'mon," Dawson muttered clearly frustrated.

"You got it, honey," Gale hollered from the sidelines.

"Let's go," Dawson directed taking his position.

"Wait for me!" Bessie yelled from downfield. Dawson waved his arm motioning for Bessie to hustle.

Dawson repeated the process, but this time threw the ball toward his father. Jack ran up from Mitch's side to intercept the throw. He ran downfield until Joey managed to tag him out. "Nice one!" Andie praised her brother.

"Good catch, Jackers!" Pacey yelled. "Nice tackle, Potter," he said quietly in her direction. Dawson's eyes filled with bitterness having overheard his words. "Huddle up," Pacey instructed. "Andie you go long this time." Andie nodded in agreement. "Jen, you take the short pass."

"OK because let's be honest, I'm not planning to go very far," Jen commented. The team laughed as they broke apart.

"Shotgun," Pacey said taking the allowable steps. "Blue 52, Green 75," he began.

"Just do it, ya goof!" Joey ordered. Pacey stifled a smile pretending to be serious.

"Omaha, hut!" he yelled.

Pacey's eyes moved to the end zone waiting for Andie to easily run passed Bessie. His arm moved back preparing to throw the ball, which meant he never saw it coming. Dawson did not count aloud before rushing toward Pacey. He dropped his shoulder, and tackled Pacey to the ground. Pacey's head snapped back as he fell.

"Pacey!" Joey shrieked as she ran toward him.

Jack was already there pulling Dawson off of him. "Dude, what was that?" Jack asked.

"Dawson, this is not tackle," his dad chastised.

Bessie joined her sister at Pacey's side. She helped her sit him up. "You OK, Pacey?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Pacey answered shooting a look toward Dawson. Jack offered Pacey a hand to help him stand up.

"Slowly," Bessie said. Joey stood closely by ensuring he could stand. Pacey stood tall, but wavered slightly a bit uneasy.

"Let's get him inside," Grams suggested. "Jennifer, gather some ice." Jen hustled inside as her grandmother instructed. Jack helped his friend up the stairs and into the house.

Joey watched for a moment as Jack and Bessie helped Pacey inside. She then turned her fiery eyes toward Dawson. "Feel better now?" she asked with spite.

"Joey, I …" Dawson began.

"Don't," she commanded. Then she turned away from him rushing to join the others inside.

* * *

"I'll already called your brother, Pacey," Bessie explained as they entered her house. "He agreed that it would be best for you to stay here tonight."

"Yes, and Grams told me all of the things to look out for, so we can make sure you haven't suffered a concussion," Joey added.

"Ladies, I'm fine, really," Pacey protested. "Just a slight bump on the head. Dawson barely touched me."

"We just want to be sure, Pace," Joey said as she began making him a bed on the couch.

"Grams said you should also avoid any physical exertion, so that means limited work here for awhile," Bessie instructed.

"That isn't necessary. Plus we have too much work to do around here," Pacey argued.

"Brain injuries are to be taken seriously, Pacey, especially for someone with limited brain cells to begin with," Joey teased.

"Is that your way of saying you care, Potter?" he asked taking a seat on the newly made bed.

"Just lay down," she responded placing a pillow on the couch.

"Alexander and I are gonna head to bed," Bessie said motioning to her already sleeping son. "Happy Thanksgiving, you two."

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bessie," Pacey and Joey said in chorus.

"It gets pretty cold in here at night," Joey stated. "We have more space to heat now with the addition, but haven't put in the new heater yet," she explained as she gathered more blankets.

"I know, Jo. I've been here every day, remember?"

"Oh right, of course. I'm sorry, Pace. I just want you to be comfortable," Joey made clear. She looked as if she was going to sit before getting up again. "I know … I'll start a fire."

"Jo, you don't have to do that," Pacey tried. He was not accustomed to allowing others to do things for him.

"Pacey, stop protesting. I'm taking care of you, so deal with it." Pacey knew any further argument would be futile. He lay back on the couch permitting himself to get comfortable. He felt his body warm before the fire was even started; Joey's concern warmed him from the inside out. He fell asleep feeling content that she cared.

Joey finally started the fire, and turned to join Pacey on the couch. She smiled seeing him sleeping peacefully. She pulled the blanket tight around him before kissing him softly on the forehead. Joey grabbed another blanket before taking a seat in the chair across from him. The fire crackled softly in the background as she watched Pacey's chest rise and fall with every breath. Joey felt overwhelmed with emotions, all of which seemed connected to the sleeping boy in front of her. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there watching him sleep before joining him in dreamland.


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: I finally have a plan for how the rest of this story is going to play out ... Only took me 29 chapters! Haha. Hope you enjoy this one.**

A streak of light poured into the living slowly rousing Pacey. He was so warm and comfortable that he tried to fight off wakefulness. His eyes remained closed until he heard something fall to the floor and a voice say, "crap." Pacey opened his eyes to  
find himself on Joey's couch; he must have fallen asleep while she was starting the fire. Joey was fast asleep in the chair across from him. He sat up steadily improving his view of her. Pacey welcomed the opportunity to stare at her; a liberty he  
had not yet taken while she was awake. Her beauty was unmistakable. _She is a freaking goddess_ , Pacey thought to himself even as he realized that she was snoring quietly. "Sorry if I woke you," he heard someone say. His eyes reluctantly moved  
from Joey's face to find Bessie standing in the hallway. The smirk on her face told him that she had been there long enough to catch him mesmerized by her little sister. "I was trying to be quiet," Bessie explained. "I was doing pretty well until  
I dropped one of Alexander's toys."

Relieved that Bessie had seemingly decided to ignore his gawking, Pacey rose to a sitting position. "That's OK, Bessie. I slept really well actually."

"Good," she said. "Sleeping Beauty seems to be waking up," Bessie added knowingly. Pacey thought her comment would make him uncomfortable, but instead he merely nodded in agreement. _She is beautiful_. Bessie shook her head in amusement.

"Mmm … "Joey murmured.

"Rise and shine," Pacey said brightly.

"Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" she asked accusingly.

"No, but I slept really well. I think someone even tucked me in last night," he suggested sweetly.

"I mean letting you freeze to death in our living roomwould not be good publicity for the B&B," Joey quipped.

"Valid point, Potter." He uncovered himself from the blanket she had placed on him the night before. "It would also not be good PR to let me starve. Starting a new business is tricky," Pacey said expectantly.

Joey rewarded his silliness with her patented eye roll. "Pacey, would you like to stay for breakfast?" she asked in mock formality.

"Why, Josephine, I would love to," he responded suddenly channeling Grams' voice.

"Well, you better get up and start making it," she called over her shoulder as she walked to the front door having heard a knock. Joey opened the door, "Dawson? What are you doing here?" she asked. Joey was surprised to seem him standing in front of her.

"I came to apologize, Joey. I'm ... " Dawson began, but Joey interrupted him before he could complete his thought.

"It's about time," she said impatiently. "Pacey, someone is here to see you," she called opening the door wider.

"Huh?" Paced asked confused as he walked toward the door.

"Pacey, uh ... What are you doing here?" Dawson wondered.

"Oh hey, D. What's up, man?" Pacey asked ignoring his question.

Dawson peeked around Pacey to see Joey in the background. Wanting to save face, and maintain the possibility of keeping his status in her life, Dawson fumbled to find the words for an unplanned apology. "Look, Pacey, I just wanted to make sure you're  
OK. I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

Pacey sensed the tone and was not oblivious to Dawson's not-so-subtle dig. He decided to ignore it pretending the apology was genuine. "I'm OK, man. The Potter women took good care of me. Though they have me on light work duty around here for a little  
while, which is quite the departure from my normal activities," he explained.

"Oh, right," Dawson said tentatively still trying to absorb all of the information Pacey just shared. Finding a solution, Dawson moved passed Pacey to enter the kitchen where Joey was putting down plates for breakfast. "I could help out more around here,  
Joey," Dawson suggested. Joey raised her eyes, confused by his statement. "It is my fault he's hurt, so it makes sense that I should pick up his slack."

Now that Dawson had let himself in, Pacey closed the front door. His eyes met Joey's, "Don't worry about it, Dawson," Pacey dismissed.

"Yeah, we weren't really planning to work that much today anyway. With the guys still out and everything," Joey explained trying to salvage her day with Pacey.

"Hi, Dawson," Bessie said reentering the kitchen. "I thought I heard another voice in here."

"Hi, Bessie. Sorry, if I bothered you. I just wanted to come over to apologize for my behavior yesterday, and to offer my services to the Potter B&B," Dawson proclaimed with a large grin.

"That's nice, Dawson," Bessie commented. She shrugged when she noticed her sister's frustrated expression, "We can use all the help we can get."

"Yeah, um ... If you want to help, you certainly don't have to, but if you want to you may come over after school on Monday," Joey offered. Then looking at Pacey she added, "Pacey and I usually get started on helping the guys with whatever they need right  
after school at about 4:00pm."

"Sounds like a plan. I will definitely be here ready to work on Monday at 4:00pm," Dawson exclaimed.

"We're happy to have the help, Dawson," Bessie stated. "I'm sure Pacey wouldn't mind showing you what needs done." She walked toward Pacey placing a loving arm around his shoulder. "You don't mind showing Dawson the ropes, right Pacey?"

Surprised by how openly Bessie was making Pacey's status in their family clear, he smiled at her before putting his arm around her shoulder as well. "It would be my pleasure, Bessie."

"Great, now that is settled, let's eat!" Bessie suggested.

Dawson surveyed the scene around him. He couldn't help feeling he had entered the Twilight Zone. Pacey moved around the Potter's home as if he had always belonged there. Dawson never imagined he could feel like an outsider in Joey's house, but on this  
particular morning he felt like an intruder; that he had interrupted a routine. He pulled out a chair to take a seat at the table, when he saw Pacey playfully snatch a pancake from Joey's plate to place it on his own. Dawson expected her to retaliate  
by stabbing Pacey with her fork. Instead she shook her head in fake disbelief pouring syrup on Pacey's stolen pancake as she called him a "pig." Dawson was sure he had heard her call him that before, but this time it had none of the bite he was accustomed  
to. This interaction was different; not even he could ignore the fact that his old friends were engaged in some sort of screwball mating ritual. Deciding his stomach wouldn't be able to tolerate much more of this, Dawson remained standing. "Thanks  
for the invitation, Bessie. I forgot that my mom is expecting me actually. We, um ... Have some Black Friday shopping to do."

"You sure, Dawson?" Bessie asked. Dawson nodded in response.

"See you later, Dawson," Joey said barely looking up from her plate.

"Yeah, have a good one, D," Pacey added with his mouth full of Joey's pancake.

Dawson let himself out of the house. As he closed the door behind him he thought, _That's not how that was supposed to go_.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Joey began clearing the table. Pacey met her in the kitchen as he placed his dirty plate in the sink. "Are we really not going to work today?" he asked.

"Nope, doctor's orders. Well, Grams' orders, but still," Joey clarified.

"What should we do with our new-found free time?" Pacey questioned.

"We could get an early start on our paper," Joey suggested.

"You know, I'm pretty sure Grams also said something about mental rest. Isn't that right, Bessie?" Pacey asked.

Bessie laughed before agreeing, "It's true, Joey. She did."

"See, no homework for Pacey," he said with a shit-eating grin. "How 'bout that date?" he proposed.

"I meant next Friday, Pace."

"I know you did," Pacey shrugged. "But why wait?"

"That's easy … how about because you haven't showered since who knows when." Joey teased taking a whiff of him. "You smell like football and turkey," she observed crinkling her nose in disgust.

"You're not smelling like roses either, missy," Pacey replied with a grossed out look of his own. "I will of course go home before properly picking you up for our date."

"Sorry, Pacey, but no driving, remember?" Bessie chimed in. "Besides I think Doug picked your truck up earlier. He said something about your dad needing it today," she added.

"Oh," Pacey said doubting his father needed the vehicle for anything but his mean-spirited agenda. "That's OK. Joey can drive us," he suggested recovering from the momentary setback.

"Me? No," Joey protested.

"Yes, now is as good of time as any," Pacey said.

"You do have to learn sometime, Joey," Bessie agreed.

"Are you guys seriously ganging up on me?" She asked glancing at Pacey and Bessie. "Fine, let's go, Witter," she said grabbing Pacey by the collar.

"Wait, right now? Don't you wanna brush your teeth first, Jo?" Pacey poked at her. Joey ignored him as she grabbed the keys to the blue truck, and continued pulling him outside.

* * *

"OK, teach me oh wise one," Joey said sarcastically.

"Go ahead and push the clutch in, then start the engine," Pacey instructed. Hearing the sound of the engine turn over, Pacey continued. "Now, you want to slowly take your foot off the clutch. When you feel it pushing against you, almost like it's going  
to pop out, give it some gas and release the clutch the rest of the way." Joey started to do as he suggested. Her face dropped when the truck stalled. "It's OK, Jo. That happens. Let's start again." Joey restarted the truck. "Now what do you want  
to do differently this time?"

"Not stall?" Joey said.

"Yes, that's the general idea, smart ass."

"Fine," she conceded as her lips pursed into a look of concentration. "I guess give it more gas?"

"Exactly, Potter!" Pacey smiled at her in encouragement. "Let's go again." This time Joey gave too much gas. The truck lurched forward, but did not stall. "Whoa, there, tiger. Push the clutch in," Pacey began. It was too late; Joey stepped on the brake  
causing the engine to stall again.

"Oops," she said. Her eyes were wide and innocent; her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as a soft shade of pink grew across her cheeks. Pacey smiled finding her completely adorable. _At least there's one thing she can't do_.

"What happened that time?" he queried.

"Forgot to push in the clutch before braking?"

"That's it. See, you're learning."

"Must be your Socratic questioning," Joey suggested.

"Hey, don't question my teaching style," Pacey demanded.

Joey's pout deepened, "Pacey, there's just so many pedals down here. I mean really, I only have two feet."

"We've only been at this for five minutes, Jo. Don't tell me you're ready to give up already?"

"No, I just ..."

"OK then, again." He waited for her to start the process again. "Nice and easy. There you go. Feel the pull, and give it some gas. Bingo! We're moving, Potter!"

Joey smiled broadly. "I'm doing it!"

Her excitement was infectious. "Yes, you are!" Pacey felt his heart swell with pride, and something else he was afraid to identify. "Now, you think you're ready for second gear?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Go a little faster. When you hear  
the sound of the engine change slightly, like it's working a little too hard, push the clutch in. Hold it as you move the gear shifter down, then release the clutch, faster this time, and give it gas." Joey followed Pacey's directions, and easily  
moved into second gear.

"I think I'm ready for third now, but which direction is it?" Joey asked. Pacey looked at her confused by her lack of knowledge. "What? I've never made it passed second." He laughed at her exclamation.

"It's up. To the right of first," he explained and off she went.

* * *

"How is it that you managed to teach me in 30 minutes what no one else has managed to do despite hours of agony?" Joey asked him after stopping the truck on the street in front of Doug's apartment.

"Just that good, I guess," he suggested jokingly. "You're obviously lots smarter than me." Responding to her look of disapproval, he amended, "Fine, we're both smart." Pacey chuckled at her revised look of acceptance. "I was saying that I think we learn  
the same way. We need input from all our senses, so I told you how it would feel, sound, and look. That's all."

Joey blushed as she wondered, _How does he make everything sound so sexy_? She wanted to leave her seat to straddle Pacey right there, but forced herself to rein in her fantasy. Instead she again grabbed his collar, this time pulling him toward  
her. "Thank you, Pacey," she whispered as she closed her eyes and kissed him. She felt a surge of energy pulse through her as she deepened the kiss. A low growl escaped Pacey causing her breathing to quicken. His right hand moved to her face as he  
continued kissing her. Joey placed her hand over his feeling the warmth of his skin. "Pick you up at 5:00?" Joey said when they finally pulled apart.

"That sounds great, Jo," he responded with his eyes still closed savoring the memory of their most recent kiss.

"All right, see you later, Toots." Pacey opened his eyes to see Joey beaming at him playfully. He reluctantly moved away from her.

He exited the truck before turning back to her, "You sure you can get this thing home by yourself?"

"Of course! I had a pretty decent teacher." Pacey reddened under her compliment. "And if not, I know a deputy who will help me out," she said easily.

"Godspeed, Jo," Pacey offered as he closed the truck door. He watched her pull away from the curb, and cringed when he heard her grind the gears.


	31. Chapter 30

Joey took a deep breath. _How did I get here_ , she thought. Not literally how did she get from her house to here – she was painfully aware of what that had involved – but what bizarre string of events led her to be standing at this particular doorway on a Friday night? Joey felt her nerves intensify as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Pacey heard the blue truck pull up. He peeked out the front window, and saw Joey walking to the building. He completed several last minute checks in anticipation of the knock on the door. He touched his wallet, which was securely in the back pocket of his jeans; cupped his hand around his mouth to smell his breath, and quickly looked around the apartment for a mint. He looked out the peephole to see Joey tuck her hair behind her ear. _God, she is beautiful_ , he observed.

* * *

Joey finally lifted her arm to knock on the door. She barely had time to put her hands back in her coat pockets before the door opened revealing a grinning Pacey. "You made it!" he said excitedly.

"Barely," Joey stated. Pacey held the door open motioning for her to come in. "I did pretty well on the way back to my house earlier, but the way here did not go as well."

"No?" Pacey inquired.

"No. There was definitely some honking involved," she reported.

"Are you causing trouble on my streets?" Doug asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, hi, Doug," Joey greeted him as a slight flush came into her face. "I may have had a bit of a problem driving stick. Some people just are not as patient as your brother, that's all," she explained.

"My brother is patient?" Doug questioned. Pacey's eyes met Doug's beseeching him not to ridicule him in front of his date. Recognizing Pacey's silent request, Doug amended his forthcoming statement. "Yes, I suppose he is," Doug agreed.

Pacey smiled at his brother silently thanking him for the compliment. "Ready to go, Jo?"

"Sure, Pace," she responded. "Have a good night, Doug."

"You too, Joey," Doug said with a knowing smile.

Pacey gently placed his hand on the small of her back. Joey felt electricity surge quickly through her at his contact. Others had made this same gesture before, but none elicited a fraction of the reaction that Pacey's hand had. Pacey, oblivious to his effect on her, led Joey outside. "Would you like me to drive, Jo?"

A look of relief came to Joey's face, "Could you?! I really do think I'm getting it, Pace. It's just that people suck, which makes it super stressful," she explained in one long breath.

Pacey did not want to embarrass her, so he forced himself to stifle the laugh caused by her exasperation. _This girl is going to be the death of me_. "Would be my pleasure, Potter." Pacey opened the passenger door and offered her a hand up into the truck. He hustled around the hood to join her in the truck.

"So what are we doing anyway?" Joey asked.

"Well, I had several adventurous activities planned, but I was instructed to limit my physical exertion. So …" he attempted.

"Dinner and a movie?" Joey completed.

"Pretty lame, huh?" Pacey lamented.

"I think that sounds nice," she responded easily. "I call dibs on picking the movie though."

"And why is that, Potter?"

"Because I refuse to be stuck watching yet another Adam Sandler movie," she explained dramatically

"Hey, _The Waterboy_ was awesome!" Pacey exclaimed.

"No, Pacey. It wasn't." She shook her head violently to portray the strength of her conviction. "Neither was listening to you and Dawson say 'You can do it!' every five minutes. You guys are much less amusing and creative than you think you are."

Pacey knew by the tone of her voice what face she was making, and was rewarded with her patented crooked playful smile the moment he turned his gaze from the road to his passenger. "You wound me, Potter," he said with an equally goofy smile. "OK, so _Big Daddy_ is out. Even though it has a cute kid in it, but that's fine, be closed-minded," Pacey teased. "They might still have _Fight Club_ showing. Now THAT is quality cinema!"

"Pacey, you've already seen it," Joey observed.

"Well, yeah, Potter, but you haven't," he shrugged.

"I already know the twist, Pace," Joey explained.

An expression of exaggerated disbelief washed over Pacey's face. "What? How?!"

"Jackers," she replied.

Pacey shook his head in defeat. "Unacceptable. I'm going to have a talk with that boy," he said seriously. "You can't just go around ruining experiences for others."

Unable to resist the temptation, Joey added, "I also know that Bruce Willis was dead the whole time."

She giggled when Pacey's face turned stern. "Jo, if you tell me you saw that ending coming, I will unequivocally say 'you're lying.' So don't even bother."

"I wasn't saying I saw it coming. Just now that I've seen it 10 times, it's sort of lost its luster," Joey explained. "Despite Dawson's insistence, I don't actually enjoy dissecting movies to death."

"The guy does like to re-watch movies," Pacey agreed. "The worst is all the pausing and rewinding. Would it kill the guy to just let the movie play?"

"Amen, sister friend." Joey laughed again in response to the 'Don't-call-me-sister-friend' look plastered on Pacey's face. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." She watched Pacey relax after his pretend indignation before continuing. "Oh, you know what movie I saw recently that was terrible?" she asked. Pacey shook his head. " _Cruel Intentions_. It was Andie's pick during girl's night the other day. Somehow I let Jen talk me into seeing it with her. Such an awful movie! Really disgusting behavior. Not to mention the atrocious hairstyles! Like the bleached-blond do on that one character … the Ryan Philippe character's friend. What was his name … Blaine! Oh my goodness… so bad!"

"I actually liked his hair. Thought it was very … forward of such a young actor," Pacey suggested.

Joey chose to ignore Pacey's comment, and continued. "Jen's pick wasn't so bad actually. She went with _10 Things I Hate About You_ because she thinks the male lead is 'gorgeous.'"

"Isn't that the rom-com that's based on Shakespeare?" Pacey asked.

" _The Taming of the Shrew_ , yes," Joey clarified.

"I'll pass," Pacey voted. "In all of this discussion we forgot to discuss whether we do the dinner or movie part first," he added as the cinema came into view.

"I say, movie first," she suggested. "More room for popcorn."

"That's my girl," Pacey praised. Joey flushed at his words; _I like the sound of that_. "Well, Potter, we're here. What's it gonna be?" he asked.

Joey remained seated in the truck for a moment before smiling ear-to-ear; "I got it, come on!"

* * *

Once inside the theater, Pacey followed closely behind Joey as she chose seats in a row near the back. "I can't believe this is the movie you wanted to see," he chuckled. Joey held his seat down for him because his hands were full from the massive popcorn he had purchased.

"Why not? The first one was so cute!" she claimed. "Besides, as requested, this should require minimal mental effort."

"I'm not complaining. I think this is perfect," Pacey explained as he placed the popcorn securely between them. "Though a G-rated movie offers fewer cuddle moments than say an _I Know What You Did Last Summer_ , but I enjoy a challenge," he said purposely allowing the huskiness to enter his voice. Joey unconsciously bit her lower lip in response to the change in timbre. "Here," he said fixing his blue eyes on hers, "I brought you extra napkins." Joey remained still under his gaze for a moment before taking them from his hand.

"Thanks, Pace," she managed to say forcing herself to fight the urge to maul him in a public place.

"Anytime, Potter," Pacey responded. The pair settled into their seats as the lights went down in the theater to reveal an animated desk lamp playing with a ball.

Joey's attention turned to the screen, but her body remained aware of the presence of the boy next to her. She sighed with the realization that he had her feeling an exhilarating mix between comfortable and anxious. It wasn't the anxious nervous that usually accompanied first dates, but rather anxious excited. Joey put another handful of popcorn into her mouth before wiping her right hand on the napkin setting on her leg. She smiled at him in the dark silently thanking him for being so thoughtful.

 **A/N: Season 3 of DC was during my freshman year of high school, so I just couldn't resist some of the pop culture references. Hope you enjoyed this "high on the schmaltz factor" of a chapter!**


	32. Chapter 31

"OK, that was cute," Pacey conceded as the credits began.

"I'm glad you can admit that, Pace," Joey teased. A grin spread across her face as she leaned in to kiss her date.

Pacey gasped in exaggerated shock. "Not in front of the children, Josephine!" he chastised. Joey rolled her eyes as her fingers tightened on his arm. "Oww, you pinched me!" Pacey almost squealed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Witter," Joey defended. Her eyes filled with mischief belying her claims of innocence. Pacey rubbed his arm as he continued to pout.

"I am choosing to forgive you ... for now," he explained. Pacey stood offering Joey his hand. "Would you like to carry on with the next portion of the evening, or would you prefer to engage in further childish games?" Pacey asked in mock seriousness.

Joey laughed as she took his hand to accept his help up from her seat. "I choose food, so lead the way, sir," she answered mirroring his tone.

"The lady has made a wise choice," he observed in continued formality. He gently grasped Joey's hand placing it in the crook of his arm. "This way, Miss Potter," he instructed as he prepared to escort her out of the theater. Joey nodded her head in acknowledgement  
that she would follow his lead. Despite the silliness of the last few moments, Pacey's deep blue eyes grew serious as they met hers. Joey's heart fluttered under his gaze as she realized, _I would follow this boy anywhere_.

* * *

The pair held hands as they walked toward the truck. Joey, no longer trusting her self-restraint, looked fixedly in front of her. Nevertheless, she sensed Pacey's eyes on her as he tightened his grip of her left hand. He walked comfortably near the curb  
maneuvering them around the date-night crowd. Neither of them had spoken much since leaving the movie theater. Surprisingly, it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence; they were both just quietly enjoying the night. Pacey, wanting to comment on the  
family they had just passed, turned his head in Joey's direction. When their eyes finally met, Joey again felt the heat between them. Ignoring her decidedly public surroundings, Joey tugged on Pacey's shirt pulling him close to her. Joey kissed him  
forcefully causing him to stumble slightly off balance. Her desire having been momentarily quenched, Joey pulled away helping Pacey regain his footing. She smirked at the sight of him in a trance – eyes still closed, and lips frozen in a pucker.

"So, what's for dinner?" she asked simply.

"Huh?" Pacey mumbled. Returning to his senses he added, "Oh right, dinner." His eyes were now open taking in Joey's delight at having caught him off guard. "I was thinking carry-out," he managed.

"You were, huh?" Joey asked in a sexy voice she hadn't known existed until Pacey's presence drew it out of her.

"Mind out of the gutter, Potter," Pacey instructed as he tapped his finger on the tip of her nose. "I had this idea before you decide to maul me."

"Maul you?! I did not ..." Joey began to protest, but she was unable to complete her thought as Pacey wrapped his arms tightly around her waist pulling her into a deep kiss. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as she lifted slightly on her  
toes to gain better access to his mouth. Joey, the girl who generally considered PDA distasteful, had not only initiated it on multiple occasions, but was now wishing she had a wall to push him up against. The pair did not separate until the need  
for oxygen reached critical levels. Pacey inhaled a deep breath before placing one last gentle kiss on Joey's lips. "I need food, Witter," Joey finished.

"As you wish," Pacey replied.

* * *

Pacey and Joey were now back in her truck after successfully picking up two orders of cheeseburgers and fries. Pacey again offered to drive this time explaining that Joey did not know where they were headed. They had been enjoying comfortable conversation  
about nothing in particular: "So what was your favorite part of the movie?" Pacey asked.

Joey immediately thought of Dawson and his previously discussed annoying habit of dissecting every movie he insisted they watch. However, not wanting to allow Dawson to infiltrate her date with Pacey, Joey made the conscious decision not to mention it.  
"Hmm …" she considered. "I really liked when Mrs. Potato Head tells her husband she packed his 'angry eyes' just in case," she answered. Pacey smiled as Joey giggled remembering the scene.

"Seems fitting," Pacey commented.

"And what does that mean?" she inquired.

"Just that you have your very own pair of 'angry eyes,'" Pacey quickly explained. Joey shot him a glance, "See, there they are," he chuckled.

"Oh shut up, before I show you my 'I'm gonna kill you eyes,'" Joey challenged. "They're on a whole other level."

"Oh, I've seen them. I havebeen your nemesis for years," Pacey reminded her. They laughed as memories of epic quarrels ran between them. "But seriously, Jo," he began in a lower tone. "You have beautiful eyes."

Joey blushed at his compliment. "So what was your favorite part?" she asked when she was no longer able to bear the discomfort caused by his comment.

Pacey shook his head as he tsked quietly at her, "We're going to have to work on you accepting compliments," he stated. "Because you, Miss Josephine Potter, are a goddess." Pacey watched her discomfort grow as she heard his words. "Given the opportunity,  
I plan to keep telling you that because, frankly, it's the truth. I'm sorry, Jo, but you're gonna have to get used to that."

"Pacey," Joey said quietly in the start of a protest.

"No, it's OK, Jo," he interrupted her gently. "I just needed to tell you that, but I'll answer your question," Pacey explained. "Small steps, remember?" Joey nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh wait," Joey said before he could answer. "I bet I can guess your favorite part."

"Oh yeah? And what do I get if you're wrong?" Pacey asked with a smile.

"Why do you always have to get something?"

"Because that's the basis of a bet, Jo," he responded.

"Smart ass," Joey said exhaling loudly. "Fine, let me amend my statement … I think I know what you're favorite part was." Pacey smiled satisfied that he had gotten a rise out of her; Feisty Joey was one of his favorite Joeys. He gestured for her to continue  
with her guess. "When Zurg reveals that he is Buzz's father," she selected.

"And why would you guess that scene?" Pacey inquired.

"Easy. Because you're a closet Star Wars freak," she offered.

"I do like the movies," Pacey agreed. "That Han Solo has always been an inspiration of mine – we're like kindred spirits." Joey rolled her eyes having already heard this argument many times. "That doesn't make me a freak though, Jo. It's not like I'm  
gonna go to any of the conventions," he explained. Then, considering his statement, he added, "That Comic Con does look pretty cool though." Pacey slowed the truck before putting it into park. "Looks like we have no time for more of your judgments,  
Josephine," he teased. "We're here."

"Pacey, here is the dock," Joey stated slightly confused. A smile spread across Pacey's face; one that Joey couldn't quite read. "If you think you're going to make me work tonight," she protested.

"Give me some credit here, Jo," Pacey responded turning off the ignition. "Wait here for a minute," he instructed. He grabbed the bag of food before exiting the truck.

Joey watched him jog down the dock before disappearing out of sight. _What is he up to?_ She couldn't help but think about the slightly hurt look on Pacey's face when she teased him about working on their date. It was a look she had seen before,  
but one she wanted to never be responsible for putting there again. She remembered how sweet he had been at the movie theater: putting his arm around her, and offering her the last bit of popcorn. As Joey's thoughts turned to the feelings caused by  
simply holding Pacey's hand as they had walked down the street, she caught a glimpse of him coming around the truck. She reached for the door handle, but Pacey beat her to it. He smiled at her as he helped her from the truck. Joey felt her heart beat  
faster as they held hands walking down the dock. The pair stopped in front of _True Love_. Pacey went aboard first before helping Joey to join him.

The sight in front of her took Joey's breath away. Pacey had set up a picnic on the deck of _True Love_ : their food was set out neatly on top of an old blue tablecloth with two candles burning nearby. Joey turned to hug Pacey kissing him softly  
on the cheek as they ended the embrace. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Pace," she said sincerely. "It won't happen again."

Pacey smiled in acceptance of her apology. "I'm starving, let's eat," he suggested. Joey returned his smile as she took her seat in front of the plate he had prepared.

* * *

Pacey and Joey lay comfortably next to each other in the hammock below deck of _True Love_. "Dinner was great, Pace. Thank you," Joey said as she nestled herself against Pacey's chest.

"My pleasure, Jo," he replied as he stroked her chocolate hair. "So does that mean I get a second date?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"Depends…" Joey said coyly.

"On?" Pacey asked.

"Lots of things," she began. "My schedule for one. I mean … I am a very busy person, Pacey." He chuckled quietly knowing she was playing with him.

"Sure, sure … that is a consideration," he agreed. "I'll have to make sure to ask with plenty of notice … how's next Friday, Jo?"

Joey looked directly into Pacey's eyes as a smirk began to grow on her lips. "I'll consult my schedule, and get back to you," she teased. Sensing her power growing, Pacey decided to level the playing field. He returned her gaze as his hands moved undetected  
to her stomach. Before she could say anything else, Pacey began tickling her mercilessly. "Pacey, no! Pacey please," Joey squealed. Pacey continued tickling her until she conceded, "Friday is good."

"What'd you say, Potter?" Pacey asked.

Joey's laugh continued to grow before she took a deep breath, "I would love to go on a second date with you, Pacey," she managed. Satisfied with her answer, Pacey ceased his attack.

"Great, I'll pencil you in," he said with a shit-eating grin. Joey responded swiftly with a playful punch to his chest. Pacey rubbed his chest gingerly before kissing Joey sweetly on the lips. A soft moan escaped her as her hand moved around Pacey's head  
bringing him closer to her. She entwined her legs in his as she continued kissing Pacey. She shivered feeling the heat of him beside her. Joey moved her body slightly preparing to pull him atop of her. Before she was able to feel the weight of him  
on her, Pacey broke the kiss. He stared at her briefly before kissing her cheek. He settled in beside her as he placed his left hand on her right leg, which was now resting gently on top of him. Joey regained her position against his chest.

They lay in silence for several minutes their breathing falling into rhythm. A light wind blew in off the water, and Pacey stood up to close the hatch. Before returning to the hammock, he picked a blanket out from the bag of supplies he brought aboard  
earlier that day in anticipation of a cool November night. Pacey gently placed the blanket over Joey who shared it with him upon joining him on the hammock. After they were settled comfortably under the blanket, Joey asked, "What made you decide to  
restore _True Love_?"

Pacey tenderly stroked her arm as he considered her question. "Well, the name was originally about an ideal that I didn't think existed anymore," he began. "I guess Doug saw it as a source of distraction. One that was less destructive than my typical  
choices," he explained. Pacey pulled her tighter against his body as he continued. "At some point it became more than that. I don't know, but there's something about the water that makes me feel free." Joey gently caressed his chest silently urging  
him to complete his thoughts. "Plus, it's something of my own. You know?" Though he could not see her, Joey nodded her head in understanding. "I barely have a place to sleep, but soon I'll have my gal here," Pacey explained.

"And she's turning out beautifully, Pace," Joey stated. "It's really quite impressive what you've done here."

"What _we've_ done here," he corrected lifting Joey's chin to make eye contact with her. Joey smiled at him before kissing him softly on the forehead. "How are you feeling about the B&B?" he asked.

Joey remained on her side propping her head up with her hand. "It's exciting to see it coming together. And, like you, I am so looking forward to finally having a bedroom." They laughed softly together in recognition of their similar plight. Pacey looked  
up at her as she continued. "It's scary though. I don't know… it's like getting it ready to open is just the first phase. Then we have to actually make it a functional business." Pacey nodded in understanding. He had wondered about the source of the  
tension he felt growing around her as the construction progressed. "It's funny because for so long all I've wanted was to escape this town, but lately – really for the first time since my Mom died – it feels like home. The kind of home that I may  
not want to flee from or be ashamed of," she stated quietly.

Pacey paused making sure she had completed her thoughts before adding, "Your home is beautiful, Jo. And your family is ... pretty awesome. Complicated, sure, but I love the feeling in your house. I know guests will too." Pacey prepared himself for Joey's  
protests against his compliment, but she merely smiled warmly at him. He returned her smile as he reflected on their earlier conversation, _Baby steps_.

"You know, this is turning out to be a pretty decent first date," Joey reflected.

"Not too shabby, right?" Pacey said gladly. He had waited anxiously for his first date with this particular girl for longer than he cared to admit. Hearing that she was also enjoying herself brought a wave of relief over him.

"I'm proud of us," she said.

Pacey raised an eyebrow as he asked, "And why is that?"

"Look at us, having meaningful conversation … you wouldn't think we're the emotionally-stunted messes that we are," Joey explained.

Pacey laughed, "True, we did just voluntarily shareemotions. And you know what, Jo?" Joey looked at him expectantly. "We lived to tell the tale."

"Amazing, we should do this again sometime," Joey suggested. She felt a rumble in Pacey's chest as he laughed. She pressed her nose to his chest inhaling his scent before joining him in his laughter.

* * *

Pacey parked the truck in front of Doug's apartment. "You sure you can make it home OK?" he asked looking to Joey in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Joey assured him. "Thanks for driving, Pace," she said grabbing his hand resting on the seat next to her. "Here, let me walk you to the door," Joey stated with a smirk.

"Jo…" Pacey started until his eyes met hers. He squeezed her hand gently before saying, "You know what? That sounds good." Slightly surprised that he did not have to argue her point, Joey opened her truck door. Pacey did the same, and they met again on  
the curb. He took her hand in his as they walked up the stairs.

"I had a nice time tonight, Pace."

"Me too, Jo," he agreed. He raised his hand to her face, his thumb caressing her cheek before his lips met hers. Joey rolled from her heels to the balls of her feet adding pressure to their kiss. She closed her eyes as she followed Pacey's lead in a slow,  
simple kiss that she felt through her entire body. Pacey kissed her one more time before reluctantly creating space between them. "Good night, Joey," he said.

Joey shivered at the sound of his husky voice. "Good night, Pacey," she returned. She lowered her eyes for a moment before looking up again through her long eyelashes. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, and this time I'll meet you at your place," he offered. Joey slowly turned to walk toward her truck. When she was halfway there, she looked over her shoulder to see Pacey watching her refusing to go in until she was safely inside. Joey closed the  
driver's side door, and started the ignition. She reached for her seat belt looking out her window as she fastened it. She smiled at the sight of Pacey waving at her. Joey returned his gesture as she watched him finally turn to go inside.

* * *

noshade=""

Joey drove home from Pacey's house with surprisingly little difficulty. She walked up the front steps obliviously to the lights that remained on in the living room. She opened and closed the front door in a daze. "Well, hello, Joey," Bessie said to her  
sister as she entered the house.

Turning her head to find the source of the greeting, Joey acknowledged, "Oh hey, Bess."

"How was your date?" the elder Potter sister asked.

"It was nice," Joey responded easily.

Bessie hesitated before saying, "Nice? C'mon, Joey, I need more than nice," she demanded.

Joey laughed as she joined her sister on the couch. "Why the sudden interest in my dating life?"

"Joey, I've always been interested," Bessie defended. "We used to talk after your dates with Dawson, remember?"

"Yeah, but you didn't really pushfor details after my dates with Dawson."

"Honestly, Joey?" Bessie began. She watched Joey lean forward waiting for more explanation. "You never had that look on your face after those dates. _That_ look calls for more info."

Joey blushed as she considered her sister's observation. Something did feel different about tonight's events. She had known Pacey almost as long as Dawson, and had spent countless Friday nights in his company, but this was decidedly divergent. Joey had  
gone on enough first dates to anticipate nervous energy, but unlike the others on this date that energy did not dissipate once she finally reached the destination. Rather it transformed from nerves to butterflies; ones that had apparently made their  
mark on her face.

"So tell me, what is Pacey like on a date?" Bessie asked.

Joey sighed as she leaned back deeper into the couch next to Bessie. "He's sweet, and chivalrous. He insisted on opening doors, and held my hand. But it didn't feel forced or like he thought I needed him to do those things." Bessied nodded her head encouraging  
Joey to continue. "He walked next to me, you know? And it was very low-key. Not showy or fake in any way – just a movie and dinner. I felt comfortable the whole time, but somehow there was nothing predictable about it. I guess that's what I meant  
by 'nice,'" she explained.

"Well, that definitely sounds nice," Bessie agreed. "I'm glad it was a success. I've surely had my share of disastrous first dates."

"That's the thing, Bess. It felt like everything could have gone wrong," Joey made clear. "The movie could have been terrible, he could've spilled food all over me, and I really think it still would have been nice."

"OK, now you're just bragging," Bessie joked. "Who knew my cynical little sister could be such a romantic?" She hugged Joey before standing up to go to her bedroom. "Goodnight, Jo. I'm glad you have a good time."

"Night, Bess," Joey said. She closed her eyes momentarily considering Bessie's words. There was no way she, Joey Potter, could have become a romantic … _Right_?


End file.
